El Guardián Oscuro
by yeray
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome: su destino es estar juntos, él es un poderoso guerrero inmortal, ella una policía que se enfrentaba a enemigos muy peligrosos… y no todos son humanos EPÍLOGO
1. Inuyasha

**El Guardián Oscuro**

Hola, éste es mi primer fic, no sean malos por favor… siempre había tenido la intención de escribir uno, pero hasta que leí la novela que abajo refiero me animé a hacerlo.

Historia basada en la novela del mismo nombre, realizada por la escritora Christine Feehan, los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomé prestados para éste relato.

**Sumary **

Inuyasha y Kagome están destinados a estar juntos, él es un poderoso guerrero inmortal, ella una policía que se enfrentaba a un enemigo muy peligroso…

**Capítulo 1**

**Inuyasha**

**Los Carpatos. 1500**

Era una época de devastación, la zona se encontraba en constantes batallas donde no había clemencia para nadie, mujeres, niños y ancianos eran asesinados por igual. El ejército se aproximaba al pueblo donde los pocos hombres que aún sobrevivían tenían la certeza de que al amanecer iban a ser aniquilados sin piedad.

Entre la espesa niebla se aparecieron de repente dos guerreros: Inuyasha y su hermano Seshomaru quienes se dirigieron al líder de los pobladores.

Llegan en mal momento Inuyasha - les dijo – Estamos seguros que por la mañana éste pueblo dejará de existir…

Nos necesitan en otro lado – respondió Inuyasha – Seshomaru y yo haremos lo que podamos para ayudar a tu gente esta noche, antes de continuar con nuestro camino.

Gracias – fue la única respuesta que obtuvieron

Desplazándose entre la niebla, como si flotaran y a una velocidad que no era la de humanos comunes y corrientes, acudieron al lugar donde acampaba el ejercito preparándose para el ataque que se realizaría al amanecer.

Cuando llegaron a la zona, el viento y la lluvia cesaron y la niebla que acompañaba a los guerreros poco a poco lo cubría todo. De repente, un par de águilas se abalanzaron sobre los soldados que se encontraban de guardia, sacándoles los ojos y destrozando sus gargantas. Al escuchar los gritos los demás soldados se levantaron prestos a defenderse del ataque de un enemigo que no alcanzaban a ubicar.

De pronto entre la niebla, soldados empezaban a caer con el cuello roto, uno tras otro… era como si manos invisibles los atacaran. Otros caían con terribles heridas hechas por espadas por lo que el pánico se apoderó del resto de los soldados que se dispersaban tratando de huir del enemigo, sin lograrlo. Después de un rato en el que reinó el pánico, la zona quedo en silencio total, solo quedaron de pie los dos guerreros.

Inuyasha y Seshomaru eran carpatianos, raza superior de seres inmortales con capacidad de manipular los elementos de la naturaleza, transformarse en animales, con poderes mentales inigualables; capaces de aniquilar a los "no muertos", conocidos entre los humanos como vampiros, seres cuya maldad no tenía límites y cuyo poder también era superior.

Aún entre su propia raza ellos eran considerados como los más poderosos.

Su destino: defender a humanos y otros carpatianos de los seres oscuros.

Sin embargo, el enemigo principal que se encargaban de aniquilar, los vampiros, eran varones de su propia raza que se habían dejado abrazar por la oscuridad que, con el paso del tiempo, las batallas libradas y, principalmente por la pérdida de las emociones debido a la ausencia de una compañera de vida; va creciendo con el paso de los años.

Seshomaru se encontraba al borde de dejarse abrazar por la oscuridad y convertirse en un "no muerto". Inuyasha lo sabía y para evitar que su hermano se transformara en su totalidad había tomado la decisión de hacerse pasar él mismo como un vampiro, para que Seshomaru se viera obligado a cumplir la promesa que siglos atrás se habían hecho.

Si uno de los dos se convertía, el otro tendría que matarlo. Y ese era el objetivo de Inuyasha, hacer que su hermano fijara completamente su atención en cumplir ésa promesa y de esta manera apartarlo de la oscuridad… aunque esto significara su enfrentamiento por toda la eternidad.

**Inglaterra. 1800**

Eran las dos de la madrugada, una chica de la vida galante estaba siendo atacada por un vampiro. Inuyasha llegó a tiempo para que pudiera escapar y se encargó del vampiro, que era una criatura de nueva creación, con poderes significativamente menores a los de un carpatiano.

Inuyasha se encargo de él y esperó a que su hermano le diera alcance; continuaba representando su papel de vampiro.

Seshomaru apareció a sus espaldas, nuevamente se encontraban los hermanos, en otra batalla donde no podía haber un ganador, sus poderes eran iguales.

**Francia. Época actual.**

Seshomaru por fin había encontrado a su compañera de vida, Rin una mujer carpatiana. En ésos momentos se encontraba defendiéndola de Inuyasha, quien se aproximaba alto, fuerte, imponente e inigualablemente peligroso.

Alejate Inuyasha!! - grito Seshomaru – no te acerques a Rin.

Entonces detenme – dijo Inuyasha, quien estaba cansado de librar batalla tras batalla con su hermano y se encontraba satisfecho de que por fin, ahora, con una compañera de vida su hermano se había salvado de la oscuridad, pero ahora él ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir - Cumple tu promesa. – le ordenó con una voz serena pero con determinación.

Rin le trasmitió a Seshomaru no estar de acuerdo con que atacara a Inuyasha, pero fue demasiado tarde… Seshomaru embestía a Inuyasha, atacaba directamente a su pecho… pero Inuyasha no hacía nada… no se defendió.

_No puede ser, un vampiro nunca dejaría que le atacaran sin defenderse… no puede ser…_

Pero era muy tarde la sangre brotaba, Seshomaru trato de acercarse para ayudarlo, pero él no se lo permitió…

Seshomaru ya te tiene a ti Rin…- dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose a la compañera de vida de su hermano – tu vas a cuidarlo, ahora yo quiero descansar… - y fue entonces cuando cayó al suelo.

Inuyasha – intervino Rin, quien se acercó y tomo sus manos – ahora entiendo lo que has hecho por Seshomaru… crees que ahora tu existencia ya no tiene razón de ser… pero…

He pasado mucho tiempo en batallas, matando… - la interrumpió Inuyasha – estoy cansado, sino muero hoy, en un futuro no muy lejano, no podré evitar la transformación y entonces sí, Seshomaru se verá obligado a matarme y yo no se si podre contenerme, podría hacerle daño en ése momento…

Pero Inuyasha - dijo Rin sin soltar sus manos – tu compañera de vida, tienes que vivir por ella. Se encuentra en grave peligro, no es como nosotros, es mortal.

¿Me estás diciendo que existe una compañera de vida para mí? - dijo Inuyasha

Así es, ella está en peligro… te necesita… - lo afirmó Rin.

Seshomaru se acercó y se hizo una herida en su muñeca, se la acercó a la boca de su hermano y le dijo: Inuyasha, por ti tuve el tiempo necesario para encontrar a Rin… ahora yo te voy a curar. Bebe, te llevaremos a un lugar bajo la tierra y ahí esperaremos a que te recuperes, ahora te debes a tu compañera, debes encontrarla y salvarla, de acuerdo a lo que dice Rin…


	2. Kagome

**El Guardián Oscuro**

**Capítulo 2**

**Kagome**

Eran las 11 p.m. Kagome era policía, dirigía un equipo de fuerzas especiales y en ese momento iba con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, a una nave industrial donde, de acuerdo a informes había una gran cantidad de drogas.

Kouga, su compañero, manejaba en silencio, ante la mirada perdida de su compañera quien recordaba una vez más, la pesadilla que en la noche anterior no le había permitido dormir…

Nuevamente su tío Náraku la llevaba de la mano al área de entrenamiento de las fuerzas especiales de la policía, a pesar de tener la corta edad de 6 años, a él le gustaba que acudiera y realizara actividades no propias de su edad, como escalar, cargar y descargar armas, que practicara en el campo de tiro… El padre de Kagome y Náraku formaban parte de las fuerzas especiales de la policía y tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, por eso nunca se había opuesto a que Kagome continuara con estos ejercicios propios de gente mayor.

La madre de Kagome recién había dado a luz a su hermanito Sota y la familia se encontraba feliz por este acontecimiento.

Recordó como un día su tío Náraku se presentó intempestivamente en su hogar y le dijo algo a su madre que la hizo enloquecer… gritaba y tiraba las cosas que estaban a su alrededor presa de un gran dolor que después ella entendió, Náraku le había dicho que algo malo ocurrió y en una de las misiones del equipo, el padre de Kagome había muerto.

A partir de ese momento el mundo de felicidad de Kagome se desvaneció, 1 año después de la muerte del padre de Kagome, Náraku convenció a su madre de que se casara con él, para que Kagome y su pequeño hermano Sota, tuvieran la imagen paterna que tanta falta les hacía. La vida de casados de su madre y tío, se caracterizaba por el constante maltrato al que la madre de Kagome era sometida, al igual que su hermano, cuya presencia no era tolerada por Náraku. Aparentemente sólo Kagome era del agrado de él y sólo ella podía calmar sus arrebatos de violencia; tenía claro que la seguridad de su madre y hermano dependían de ella.

Cuando tenía 15 años, estando en la escuela tuvo un presentimiento aterrador, como los que tenía cuando Náraku se disgustaba y arremetía contra su madre y su hermano; salió a toda prisa del salón de clases y corrió.

Llegó a su casa y vio la puerta totalmente abierta, un sentimiento de terror la invadió, caminó hacia adentro, la sala y el comedor estaban intactos, nadie se había levantado ese día a hacer el desayuno, todo estaba como recordaba haberlo dejado ella al salir a la escuela.

No había ningún ruido, Sota no se había ido a la escuela porque estaba enfermo de gripa y tos; fue directamente a su cuarto y encontró la puerta entreabierta. Empujó y sobre su cama encontró el primer recuerdo que la perseguiría por toda su existencia. Su hermano estaba boca arriba, bañado en sangre, había sido apuñalado en varias ocasiones y sólo tenía huecos en el lugar donde tendrían que ir sus ojos. Ahogó un grito, durante unos segundos no pudo apartar su vista del lugar donde su hermano, su querido hermano, se encontraba. Gracias al entrenamiento que desde muy niña había recibido se controló porque inmediatamente en su cabeza entro la imagen de su madre, tenía que ir a buscarla. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de su mamá.

También se encontraba la puerta semiabierta, empujó y vio la cama… no había nada… se dirigió al baño… y ahí encontró lo que con todas sus fuerzas había pedido que no hubiera sucedido… su madre… se encontraba en circunstancias similares a las de su hermano, pero con ella la saña había sido mayor…

No pudo contener un grito de terror y por la impresión cayó hacia atrás, trato de incorporarse inmediatamente y después de dos resbalones por fin pudo ponerse de pié, puso sus manos sobre su boca callando los gritos de pánico que amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro… hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba por los hombros y la volteaba. Era Náraku.

Hija, que bueno que has llegado… - le dijo sonriendo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Tío Náraku – contestó tratando de contener el terror y la rabia que sentía en ese momento… - debo ir a la escuela…

No te preocupes… yo llamaré a la escuela para decir que has estado enferma… ¿Sabes?... Ellos se han ido… no volverán a molestarnos, ahora nos preocuparemos sólo el uno por el otro. – e intentó abrazarla.

Ella permitió que se acercara más y le propinó un golpe muy fuerte, el más fuerte que pudo, en la entrepierna y salió corriendo, gritando para que alguien acudiera en su auxilio… cruzando la calle tocó en la casa de otro de los compañeros de su padre y de Náraku, un policía que quería mucho a Kagome.

Andrew!!!! Andrew!!!!, ayúdame!!!! – gritó

Andrew salió casi inmediatamente, acompañado de su esposa Mina quienes trataron de levantarla cuando en la entrada de la casa había caído presa del pánico.

Tratando de controlarse explicó lo que había ocurrido y Andrew salió en dirección de la casa de Kagome. Mina trató de tranquilizarla y llamó a la policía, en unos minutos el área era acordonada…. pero de Náraku ni rastro.

Dos años después, Kagome se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando… iba a terminar temprano porque la hija de Andrew y Mina, Sakura iba a llegar a visitarlos porque tenía días libres en la escuela. Y fue entonces cuando nuevamente un sentimiento de terror la invadió, algo andaba mal… salió corriendo hacia la casa de la familia que la había adoptado con tanto cariño cuando se había quedado completamente sola.

Cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina se topo de frente con Tomas, un joven de su edad que conoció desde la educación básica.

¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? - le dijo

Kagome de repente se puso en cunclillas por un dolor que le dio en el estómago.

¿Te encuentras bien?... ¿qué tienes? – le dijo Tomas

Algo está muy mal… - contestó.

Como pudo se incorporó y siguió corriendo, seguida por Tomas. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa se detuvo intempestivamente y cayó de rodillas, la puerta se encontraba abierta….

Le dijo a Tomas que llamara a la policía, ante pasividad de él, le gritó con todas sus fuerzas que lo hiciera y se quedó ahí por lo que consideró una eternidad.

Cuando Tomas regreso acompañado por un par de policías, que en su recorrido hacia la casa habían visto, les indicó que acababan de cometer unos asesinatos en la casa. La policía dudó lo que estaba diciendo, argumentando que si era una broma pasarían una noche arrestados.

Los policías no tardaron más de 5 minutos en salir y empezaron a vomitar por lo que habían visto en el interior de la casa.

Kagome ya no pudo controlarse más y lloró como nunca lo había hecho. A partir de ese momento entendió que cualquier persona que estuviera a su lado correría un peligro inminente, Náraku atacaría a todas las personas que estuvieran a su alrededor, ella era la responsable de esas muertes.

Después de este último recuerdo, miró a Kouga, él había sido su compañero durante seis meses; ella había solicitado que lo cambiaran como lo había hecho con otros policías, para evitar poner en peligro su vida pero él se había negado.

Su vida era así, ella misma se había condenado a estar lo más apartada de las personas, no tener ningún tipo de relación de amistad con nadie para evitar que Náraku siguiera haciéndole daño.

Kouga la sacó de sus pensamientos diciéndole que habían llegado y que el resto de sus compañeros habían tomado posiciones.

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar previamente establecido, todo estaba en completo silencio; se comunicaban con sus compañeros constantemente e iba a empezar la operación.

Algo andaba mal, Kagome intuyó que se trataba de una trampa. Le ordenó a todo su equipo que abortaran la misión pero Louis, un joven compañero que recientemente se había unido a ellos se adelantó, pasando por alto las instrucciones de Kagome y empezó la balacera.

Kagome tenía razón, los narcotraficantes habían preparado todo para matarlos. Kouga y Kagome se metieron para tratar de ayudar a Louis quien había recibido un balazo en el brazo derecho. Ambos trataron de repeler el ataque y por un momento lo lograron, haciendo que Louis escapara, pero ahora eran ellos los que se encontraban atrapados, Kouga recibió varios impactos en la pierna y brazo derechos, Kagome por su parte fue herida en la pierna derecha y en el abdomen.

Se empezaron a escuchar gritos provenientes del lugar donde estaban los narcos que los estaban atacando. No pudieron poner mucha atención porque, debido a la pérdida de sangre, apenas estaban conscientes de lo que sucedía, de lo único que se percataron fue que los disparos cesaron.

En sueños observaron como un enorme lobo se acercaba a ellos y se les quedaba viendo fijamente, Kouga quedó dormido de manera casi inmediata; Kagome observó los ojos negros y profundos de aquel animal. No se sintió amenazada, sus párpados estaban muy pesados, pero estaba segura de que su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada, vio como ese lobo desaparecía y en su lugar estaba la sombra de un hombre...

**Continuará,,,**


	3. Encuentro

**El Guardián Oscuro**

**Capítulo 3**

**Encuentro**

Se encontraba acostada escuchando sólo el sonido de su corazón… semidormida empezó a buscar su arma; siempre tenía una bajo la almohada, nunca se permitía bajar la guardia… no ante el peligro que sabía la acechaba.

Despertó y continuó buscándola sin parar, al no encontrarla el pánico empezó a apoderarse de ella sin embargo, empezó a observar el lugar donde se encontraba. No era un hospital, no era su casa; no entendía que hacía en una habitación hermosamente decorada, con muebles finos y en una cama tan cómoda. Todo estaba decorado en tono café, su color favorito, estaba iluminada con la luz que emitían veladoras colocadas por toda la habitación. Tuvo la extraña sensación de estar segura… como no se sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El cuerpo le dolía, tenía vendajes en las zonas en las que había sido herida, alguien la estaba cuidando sin saber el peligro al que se exponían… Náraku podría estar cerca y arremeter contra las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, pero se convenció de que haría todo lo posible por defenderlas, no habría más muertes por su culpa.

Una sombra apareció en la cama, al voltear observó a un hombre alto, fornido, que reflejaba confianza, autoridad, seguridad; era imponente y tenía los más hermosos ojos, color miel casi dorados.

A pesar de que ella diariamente se enfrentaba con criminales, de manera inmediata se percató que era peligroso, no reflejaba ninguna emoción en su mirada, pero a la vez era un hombre bastante apuesto, con una boca muy sensual y, de la nada empezó a imaginar situaciones en las que ella se encontraba con él recostada en la cama, recibiendo sus caricias. Se obligó a sacar esos pensamientos de la cabeza al observarlo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y se acercó a ella; no pudo ver su andar, como si fuera un felino deslizándose para ver a su presa.

Estudió la situación, se trataba de un hombre al que ella no podía enfrentarse en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, por muy entrenada que estuviera, ése hombre era demasiado fuerte. Nuevamente una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de él. Como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando y le causara gracia.

Estás angustiada - dijo Inuyasha, con una voz pausada, única, serena, que inmediatamente la hipnotizó.

No tengo mi pistola - fue lo único que pudo contestar.

¿Acaso piensas dispararme? - Le respondió él, de muy buen humor.

Su voz le resultaba bastante familiar, eso era imposible, ella nunca lo había visto. Lo recordaría perfectamente, era un hombre que no podía ser olvidado. Pero su voz… su voz la tranquilizaba.

Inuyasha abrió uno de los cajones del tocador y le dio su pistola, rozando suavemente su mano. La piel de ambos parecía arder. Ella tomo el arma y preguntó:

¿Qué me ha pasado?, ¿Por qué no estoy en un hospital?

Te dispararon en varias ocasiones Kagome y necesitabas cuidados especiales. Por eso te encuentras aquí; descansa cariño, aún estas muy delicada – le contestó.

No entiendes, tu corres un gran riesgo al tenerme aquí… será mejor que permitas que llame a mi jefe para que mande a algunos chicos para que podamos protegerte - refirió Kagome con angustia reflejada en su voz.

¿Protegerme a mí? - contestó Inuyasha, el comentario ocasionó que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. – Descansa Kagome… sigues delicada de salud. – Y le tocó el cabello de una manera muy delicada.

Kagome no pudo resistir y, se recostó durmiendo casi enseguida. Inuyasha se sentó en la cama, , tocó suavemente su rostro, no podía creer en las emociones que había despertado la cercanía de Kagome, emociones que con el paso de los siglos habían desaparecido. Había perdido la capacidad de ver los colores, se había acostumbrado a los diferentes tonos de gris, pero ahora los observaba sin mayor dificultad; esa chiquilla estaba desencadenando en él sentimientos que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, consideraba perdidos.

Ella era su compañera de vida, no tenía la menor duda, pero el ser ella mortal significaría una serie de dificultades que tendría que enfrentar. ¿Estaba ella preparada para aceptar a un ser como él?

Además se encontraba la situación anímica de Kagome, se sentía constantemente amenazada, desde que era una niña, a tal grado que el sueño que él le había impuesto había sido el periodo más largo en el cual ella había dormido. Siempre pendiente de su seguridad, pero principalmente por la de las personas que la rodeaban. Lo había visto en su mente, al momento de curarla intercambiando sangre, lo que los había unido con mayor fuerza, haciendo que la conexión psíquica entre ellos fuera más fuerte y pudiera establecerse en cualquier momento.

Pero no importaba, a partir de ese momento, Kagome nunca volvería a estar sola, él se encargaría de protegerla.

Se sorprendió ante éstos pensamientos, nunca se había mostrado tan protector con nadie, además debía encargarse de que su transformación a mujer carpatiana fuera lo menos difícil posible. Tenía que prepararla para que comprendiera que existían seres de la oscuridad a los que él se tenía que enfrentar y que ella era su compañera de vida. Pero para hacer eso tenía que intercambiar sangre en dos ocasiones más y, tenía que realizar el rito correspondiente, intercambio que era primordial hacer para que también mejorara su estado de salud.

Inuyasha abrió su camisa, descubrió su pecho y levantó a Kagome. De su dedo índice creció una garra y se hirió el pecho a la altura del corazón. Colocó el rostro de Kagome a ésta altura y empezó a decir palabras en un lenguaje conocido sólo por su raza. Acercó la boca de Kagome a la herida e hizo que ella empezara a alimentarse de él, a absorber su sangre. Una corriente eléctrica invadió todo el cuerpo de Inuyasha, sintió gran placer al sentirla de ese modo y tuvo que controlar la necesidad que tenía de hacerla suya en ese momento. Después de unos minutos la separó de su cuerpo, quitó el cabello de Kagome que caía alrededor de su cuello y aspiró su olor y le enterró sus colmillos, la sensación de placer recorriéndole hasta la última terminación nerviosa no cesaba; estaba absorbiendo la sangre de su compañera para terminar el ritual de unión. Se separó de su cuello y lamió la zona para cicatrizar las pequeñas heridas que le había hecho y la dejó acostada en la cama.

Había gastado gran cantidad de energía al curar las heridas de Kagome, necesitaba alimentarse, se aseguró que ella no despertara hasta el siguiente anochecer y salió a buscar presas.

La mansión en la que se encontraban estaba fuera de la ciudad por lo que se dirigió a ella, en un parque se agazapó atrás de un árbol y esperó. Pasaron un par de deportistas que estaban ejercitándose y los llamó con la mente, ambos acudieron sin poner ninguna objeción, hechizados por su poder y se alimentó.

Regresó lo más pronto posible con Kagome, no podía estar lejos de ella por mucho tiempo y, se recostó a su lado, le causó gracia el recordar como la primer acción de ella había sido protegerlo a él. A pesar de que en su subconsciente ella sabía que se trataba de un hombre peligroso, su primer impulso había sido protegerlo. Trató de descansar, el sol estaba en lo alto por lo que se sentía cansado, al anochecer tendría la oportunidad de continuar conversando con Kagome.

Inuyasha despertó, se sentó al lado de Kagome, pensó en el proceso de cambio que ya había desatado, muy pocas humanas eran capaces de convertirse en mujeres carpatianas, sólo las que se consideraba con ciertas habilidades psíquicas fuera de lo común lo lograban. Desde el primer intercambio de sangre los sentidos de Kagome se habían desarrollado por encima de los humanos comunes y empezaría a tener problemas para alimentarse como el resto de las personas.

Le quitó su hechizo haciéndola despertar.

Empezó a parpadear y se percató que el extraño que la cuidaba estaba sentado con ella en la cama. – Sigo sin saber quién eres – le dijo, buscando por debajo de las sabanas su arma y empuñándola.

Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, pero puedes decirme Inuyasha.

Mi compañero, Kouga, también fue herido, ¿qué pasó con él?

Se encuentra en el hospital restableciéndose de sus heridas, no te preocupes.

Yo… fui herida… Debería haber muerto - dijo tocándose la cabeza, no entendía como había sobrevivido – estas en peligro estando aquí conmigo…

No te preocupes por mí, sé de la persona a la que temes, pero mientras te encuentres en esta casa estas completamente a salvo. Es una persona que ha recibido un entrenamiento especial, pero no podrá ingresar en los terrenos de ésta casa sin ser detectado - le respondió.

Tú no lo conoces, matará sin el menor remordimiento…

Te aseguro que no hay en la tierra un hombre más peligroso que el que se encuentra en estos momentos contigo. Ahora estas bajo mi protección - le dijo con toda seguridad en su voz.

Mi padre y la persona que se encargó de mí durante algunos años fueron entrenados al igual que Náraku y no pudieron hacer nada contra él – le refirió Kagome, estaba segura que la muerte de su padre también había sido obra de él.

No te preocupes, ahora sólo descansa y recupérate, estas totalmente a salvo a mi lado – le dijo no pudiendo evitar que la situación le causara un poco de gracia: ella lo quería proteger a él.

Kagome se sintió totalmente relajada, en contra de sus principios la voz de Inuyasha empezaba a darle confianza, empezaba a creer en él, sentía que le era familiar, como si en otra vida lo hubiera conocido. Y sus ojos, cada vez que lo veía sentía que se perdía en ellos.

Inuyasha por su parte, se sorprendía de los instintos sexuales que sólo ella despertaba. Nunca había visto a una mujer en ese sentido, siempre lo había hecho con la finalidad de satisfacer su hambre. Había vivido toda su existencia en medio de la violencia, de la oscuridad; el debía proteger a su raza y a los humanos de los seres de la noche. Sin embargo, hasta que se completara su transformación, debía hacer que Kagome descansara durante el día, porque su raza no podía salir a la luz del sol y aún estando en la sombra, durante esas horas, él se debilitaba.

Llegó nuevamente el anochecer, Kagome se despertaba y percibía el olor a él, le parecía un olor fresco, muy sensual, despertaba en ella sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. Se percató que por primera vez había soltado el arma, se sentía segura.

Levantó la vista y ahí se encontraba él.

¿Te sientes mejor esta noche? - le dijo.

Kagome asintió y al sentarse observó que a Inuyasha se le empezaban a formar ojeras debajo de sus ojos. - Tu estas cansado, debiste haberme cuidado durante todo este tiempo – le dijo tocándole la cara, sintiendo que sus dedos ardían de deseo cuando tocaba su rostro.

Inuyasha sintió los dedos de su compañera en su cara y a punto estuvo de saltar sobre ella y tomarla como su mujer en esos momentos, pero debía tener paciencia.

Algo muy extraño le ocurrió a Kagome, cuando observaba a Inuyasha deseaba oír su voz, supo que era un hombre que se había dedicado a viajar por todos los continentes, sabía que amaba el arte, las antigüedades, que conocía a artesanos y artistas plásticos. Que había curado a muchas personas, también a ella.

Has estado hablándome mientras dormía, ¿verdad? - dijo Kagome, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación del porque sabía tanto de él.

El sólo respondió con una sonrisa, una que la hechizaba.

Tienes que llevarme a mi casa – le dijo, tratando de cambiar de tema. Pensó que su presencia ahí le costaría la vida a Inuyasha y, no estaba dispuesta a que eso sucediera, él no…

No te preocupes cariño, estas totalmente segura conmigo…

No estoy preocupada por mí, ¡tonto!… - gritó Kagome.

Nuevamente apareció una sonrisa en Inuyasha, sonrisa que despúes de unos segundos, desapareció. Quédate en la cama Kagome - le dijo – Pronto regresaré.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Kagome se sintió de pronto angustiada y, no era de las personas a las que les gustaba quedarse sentada esperando, a pesar de estar vestida sólo con una camisa de Inuyasha, salió también de la habitación con su pistola en mano.

La casa era grande, pero por algún motivo supo a dónde dirigirse… Bajó la gran escalera que daba hacia la entrada principal y observó en medio de la lluvia a Inuyasha, que estaba de pie en medio del gran patio, frente a él estaba una persona… no… no era una persona… sin importar que se mojara se acercó más a donde se encontraban y observó… vio a esa… criatura… que amenazaba con unas grandes garras a Inuyasha.

_¡¡¡ ¿Qué es eso?!!! , _pensó Kagome.


	4. Comprometida

**El Guardián Oscuro**

**Capítulo 4**

**Comprometida**

_¡¡¡¿Qué es eso?!!! , _pensó Kagome.

Le pareció increíble que pudiera observar con tanta claridad en plena noche y, como podía escuchar su conversación a pesar de no estar nada cerca.

¿Has venido a desafiarme? – dijo Inuyasha

No sabía que eras que eras tú Inuyasha, se decía que habías desaparecido hace muchos años… de hecho pensé que eras uno de nosotros… - dijo la cosa esa… tenía una voz ronca… apenas se le entendía…

Era una criatura que tenía la cara más horrible que había visto, sus ojos eran rojos con unas grandes ojeras y en su boca resaltaba una grotesca dentadura sucia en la que se extendían un par de colmillos asimétricos… su piel era arrugada, sus manos estaban alargadas, tenía los dedos muy largos de los que salían una especie de garras, también sucias, estaba encorvado o parecía estarlo… no tenía cabello, su aspecto y su olor eran espantosos.

Es lo malo de hacer caso a los rumores… muchos suelen ser falsos - le contestó Inuyasha.

Kagome parecía hipnotizada cada vez que hablaba Inuyasha, trató de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza para poner atención en esa criatura. Ante la actitud amenazante de ella preparó su arma, apuntándole directamente a la cabeza, no permitiría que le hicieran daño.

Esa cosa empezaba a avanzar e Inuyasha no se movía, Kagome preparaba su arma, pero se quedó inmóvil al ver como la criatura se retorcía y se transformaba en un lobo y con sus colmillos a la vista se lanzaba contra el hombre que la había cuidado todo ése tiempo. Inuyasha se desvaneció. El lobo seguía mostrando sus colmillos y en la cara mostraba furia. De la nada Inuyasha cayó encima de él y le rompió el cuello, haciéndose inmediatamente a un lado, con movimientos elegantes que aparentemente no implicaban mayor esfuerzo.

El lobo rugió y adquirió su forma humanoide, con la cabeza colgando hacia un lado, pero seguía amenazándolo. A pesar del espanto que le provocaba esa criatura Kagome decidió que debía ayudar a Inuyasha y disparó justo en la frente del engendro, mientras que Inuyasha desaparecía y aparecía a la derecha de esa cosa quien, a pesar de haber recibido el disparo, trató de atacarlo con sus garras.

De la manera más natural y a una gran velocidad Inuyasha clavó su puño en el pecho de la criatura, a la altura del corazón, y lo sacó. El vampiro empezó a retorcerse y a emitir sonidos que lastimaban los oídos, cayó al suelo y su sangre se empezó a dispersar pero no dejaba de moverse.

Del cielo cayó un rayo e impacto en la criatura que empezó a consumirse en el fuego que se había creado, Inuyasha arrojó el corazón y metió sus manos desapareciendo la sangre que se encontraba en ellas, sin sufrir ninguna quemadura. Después de unos minutos en el patio sólo quedaba de pié él, dio la vuelta y dirigió su mirada a Kagome.

Ella no podía creer lo que había presenciado, estaba con la boca abierta con el arma en sus manos apuntando hacia abajo, decidió que tenía que irse. Se dio la vuelta y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el jardín buscando refugio pero él apareció frente a ella, situación que no era posible porque no lo había visto pasar. Alzó el arma e intentó apuntarle, pero él fue más rápido y se la quitó sin ningún esfuerzo.

No es una buena idea, amor – le dijo, tomándola entre sus brazos y dirigiéndose hacia la casa – veo que tienes problemas para obedecer, ¿no?, – lo mencionó, dibujándose una sonrisa en sus labios.

Me quiero ir a mi casa – respondió Kagome.

Te dije que te quedaras en la cama, que yo no tardaría – dijo Inuyasha.

Pero quería ayudarte… - refirió, acercándose a su cuerpo porque estaba temblando, no sabía si de frio y lo mojada que estaba o por la situación que había presenciado. Pero él era cálido y a pesar de todo, la hacía sentirse segura – además, esa cosa ¿Qué era? Le disparé, le di justo en la frente y seguía moviéndose.

Era un vampiro – le respondió Inuyasha sin mayor preámbulo, como si se tratara de un perro.

¡¡Ok!! ¡¡Basta!! Sabía que no debía preguntar… no quiero saber más… - dijo ella colocando sus manos en los oídos – oye, me volví loca ¿verdad?, estoy internada en un manicomio… más vale que me lo digas…

No seas tonta Kagome, no estás loca… - le dijo en el más dulce tono que ella había escuchado jamás y su mirada se detuvo en la de él, pero inmediatamente retiró su mirada. Pensó que tenía los ojos más bonitos y que con ellos la hechizaba… si continuaba haciéndolo iba a ser una pena arruinarlos.

Inuyasha se rió. _Gracias al cielo que tengo ojos bonitos._

¿¿ ¡Me estás leyendo la mente?!! Dijo Kagome, con cara de espanto.

Bueno, si, si puedo leerte la mente - confesó Inuyasha, un poco divertido - Pero tú también puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo - dijo, tratando de defenderse.

Kagome seguía temblando, pero estaba más que segura que era de miedo.

No me tienes miedo Kagome, busca en tu interior y verás que estas impactada por estar consciente de que existen cosas para las cuales los seres humanos comunes no están preparados para enfrentar… pero no me tienes miedo a mi… - le dijo él – lo he visto en tu mente y sé muchas cosas acerca de ti, así como tú sabes muchas cosas acerca de mí.

Pues no quiero saber nada, ni de ti, ni de esa cosa a la que le dispare y que continuaba con vida…

Sólo existe una forma de matar a un vampiro y es arrancándole el corazón - volvió a decir de la manera más natural posible - el cual debe ser quemado al igual que su cuerpo para evitar que resucite. Además se debe tener cuidado con su sangre, es como el ácido, también debe ser consumida por el fuego.

Kagome se le quedó viendo muy seria – te dije que no quería saber nada más.

Habían llegado hasta la habitación donde se recuperaba, él abrió la puerta del baño y la puso delicadamente en el piso. Preparó la tina y empezó a quitarle la camisa que llevaba puesta, lo que ella no permitió que siguiera haciendo, deteniendo sus manos.

Oye, si lo que pretendes es que no te vea desnuda, déjame decirte que estas completamente mojada y se transparenta todo – le dijo Inuyasha recorriendo con la mirada su cuerpo - así que será mejor quitarte la ropa mojada lo más rápido, no quiero que te enfermes.

El rubor en el rostro de ella apareció al instante de que se percató como la miraba – bueno, lárgate… no pienso tomar ningún baño contigo aquí adentro…

Pero…. – trató de responder él

Nada… no lo haré mientras tu estés aquí, largo… - dijo señalando la puerta.

A regañadientes se retiró del baño y esperó.

Kagome se quitó la camisa y los vendajes que tenia puestos metiéndose en la tina. La cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía creer lo que acababa de observar… los vampiros no existen

Si existen, acabas de ver uno; pero no te preocupes. Yo te protegeré – le contestó desde el otro cuarto.

¿Y si Inuyasha era también un vampiro? Pensó Kagome.

_No soy un vampiro, pertenezco a una raza superior de seres que a lo largo de los siglos nos hemos dedicado precisamente a darles caza, somos carpatianos. Y los vampiros, son aquellos de mi especie que se dejaron absorber por la oscuridad._

Ok, primero: deja de hablar en mi mente, segundo: ¿Cómo que siglos? ¿Cuántos años tienes?, tercero: estoy drogada por algún fármaco, ¿verdad?, estoy en un hospital… y cuarto: no sigas… no quiero saber nada más - le dijo Kagome ocultando su rostro en sus manos – eres producto de mi imaginación, en cuanto despierte todo eso de carpatianos, vampiros o lo que sea va a desaparecer.

Inuyasha no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada y se sorprendió ante esto. Nunca había reído de ese modo, su vida había estado llena de violencia y muerte. Y ahora, ella se había encargado de que las emociones regresaran a su vida, no tenía la menor duda de que se trataba de la otra mitad de su ser, la parte que le hacía falta.

Kagome seguía sin asimilar todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, el agua hacía que le ardiera la parte donde estaban las heridas que había sufrido y no entendió como seguía con vida… ella debía haber muerto, así todo habría acabado y dejaría de estar sola… no quería continuar su vida sola.

_Nunca más vas a estar sola, yo estoy contigo._

Te dije que no quería que me hablaras…

_No estoy hablando… estoy pensando._

Ok, entonces tampoco pienses… - lo dijo sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, pero, como es que esto le ocurría a ella, todas las cosas raras que le estaban pasando.

_No soy una cosa rara_

¡¡¡Te estoy oyendo!!! – tratando de regañarlo – oye, sabias que estaba observándolos hace rato, cuando "eso" estaba contigo ¿verdad?, podías oír mis pensamientos… ¿puedes manipular la mente de las personas?

_Si, de hecho he estado tentado a borrar de tu mente todas las atrocidades que has tenido que pasar… pero te respeto demasiado… eres mi compañera de vida y no puedo hacerlo._

Y más vale que no lo hagas – le dijo ella – no soportaría que tomaras una decisión así – se levantó de la tina e Inuyasha se presentó ante ella.

Pero, ¿cómo?, ¿cómo entraste?, la puerta no se abrió…

Las puertas no sirven de mucho…

Ok, Inuyasha, estoy cansada… quiero acostarme… - dijo mientras permitía que él le ayudara a secarse y a ponerse otra camisa

Muy bien, ahora dormirás… - le dijo, le ordenó.

Empezó a sentir sus párpados pesados y lo entendió, él podía dirigir los pensamientos, las acciones de las personas que se encuentran a su alrededor. ¿Y una duda apareció en su cabeza, había más como él?

_Así es, con la voz y la mirada, puedo controlar a los humanos sin mayor problema. Y no quedamos muchos, nos extinguimos, muy pocos logramos conseguir a una compañera de vida que nos libre de la oscuridad. Y tú eres la mía._

Kagome sintió calor en su interior, nunca había experimentado algo similar, pero no sabía si lo esto era algo que nacía en ella o era manipulada por él.

_Yo tampoco he sentido algo similar… eres mi compañera…_

Pero, yo no puedo comprometerme con nadie… tengo las manos manchadas de sangre, soy responsable de la muerte de personas inocentes - lo dijo con tristeza en la voz y en la mirada.

Inuyasha tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las besó - yo no veo que estén manchadas de sangre - le dijo - tu nunca has sido, ni eres la responsable de las acciones de Náraku.

No entiendes, no voy a poner tu vida en peligro…

La única respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa que le inquietaba el alma y la hacía estremecer, al tiempo que caía profundamente dormida.

Al cabo de unas horas, despertó en un cuarto de hospital, una enfermera que la asistía se percató.

Qué bueno que despierta señorita, Higurashi – le dijo muy sonriente – su prometido se ha mostrado muy preocupado por su salud. Le ha asegurado al doctor que usted estaría muy bien atendida cuando en la noche la dé de alta – acercándose a ella continuó – es usted muy afortunada, su prometido es guapísimo, ha dado un estupendo donativo al hospital por la atención que se le ha dado y, eso que ha estado sólo unas horas… debería haber visto como hablaba de usted ante varios doctores y parte del personal del hospital... dijo que usted era la luz de su vida, su motivo de seguir existiendo… hay… lo que yo diera por que mi esposo se expresara de mi así… Se ve que su prometido la ama muchísimo… me da usted envidia…

¡¿Prometido?!... pensó.


	5. Celos

**El Guardián Oscuro**

**Capítulo 5**

**Celos **

¡¿ Prometido?!, pensó.

La enfermera abrió las cortinas de la habitación en la que se encontraba, estaba atardeciendo; estaba segura de que en su vida había tenido ningún novio, mucho menos un prometido… ¿Acaso toda la locura que pensaba había sido un sueño, era una realidad?

Estaba confundida, ya no se sentía segura, estaba sola nuevamente; por unos instantes había compartido su vida con alguien… con alguien muy especial. Pero tenía que volver a la realidad Náraku se podía presentar en cualquier momento y matar a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

_Eres muy necia Kagome, creo que tendré que explicarte las cosas nuevamente…_

Kagome volteó hacia todas direcciones pero, aparte de la enfermera no había nadie. Sin saber porqué pensó: C_ontinúas haciendo que escuche voces en mi cabeza, creo que saliendo de aquí iré directamente a un manicomio y exigiré que me reciban. _Tenía la esperanza de que él la "escuchara", aunque en el fondo, ésta situación le parecía absurda.

Ella escuchó como Inuyasha se reía, le parecía un sonido hermoso… no quería dejar de escucharlo… ¿y si era un producto de su imaginación?

_Dudo que tu imaginación hubiera creado a alguien tan… dominante como yo…_

_Ok, Inuyasha… no eres un producto de mi imaginación pero debes alejarte de mi… no lo entiendes. Náraku ha burlado a la policía mejor capacitada del país… no tienes idea de lo peligroso que puede ser. Y el hecho de que seas tan confiado solo me hace ver una actitud machista, valiente pero también estúpida._

_Soy confiado porque estoy consciente de mi capacidad. Soy un cazador Kagome._

_Pues por muy cazador que seas, el es un asesino que no tiene el menor remordimiento en matar a quien considera que le estorba._

_No te angusties… voy para allá, estaré ahí en unos minutos…_

_Oye, tengo una pregunta, mis compañeros… ¿qué pasó con ellos cuando fui herida?, ¿dónde piensan que estuve todo este tiempo?_

_Kouga se encuentra en ése mismo hospital recuperándose, y a todos les sembré el recuerdo de que eras llevada por una ambulancia y trasladada a un hospital diferente, es ahí donde piensan que has estado todo este tiempo: no te preocupes. Descansa, el doctor te dará de alta en la noche y regresaremos a casa para planear lo que haremos en relación a Náraku._

Disculpe, estaba distraída… - dijo Kagome al ver que la enfermera se dirigía a ella.

No se preocupe señorita, con un novio como el que tiene yo también andaría distraída por la vida - le contestó.

Hablando de eso, él se refirió a sí mismo ¿como mi "prometido"? – le preguntó, pero no puso atención en su respuesta porque Inuyasha estaba nuevamente en su pensamiento.

_Y ¿cómo podría haberme presentado?, ¿cómo tu compañero de vida?_

_Ni siquiera yo misma se lo que eso significa…_

_Si quieres te lo explico con más detalles…_

_¡No!, gracias, no quiero saber nada más… y ¿de dónde sacaste dinero para hacer un fuerte donativo para el hospital?_

_Bueno, una de las ventajas de vivir eternamente es que estamos en posibilidades de "heredar" vastas propiedades así como cantidades de dinero de nuestros "padres", que no son otros que nosotros mismos; sólo debemos aparentar una muerte y dejar como herederos a nuestros "hijos" y continuar con el linaje._

Kagome iba a responder algo, pero alguien la interrumpió desde la puerta.

¡¡¡Kag!!! Qué bueno que estas bien… - dijo Kouga que se aparecía en silla de ruedas con la pierna y brazo derecho vendados… - no me habían dicho como seguías y sólo me inventaban cosas de un prometido tuyo, que no sé de dónde sacaron…

Como pudo, se acercó a su compañera y de manera torpe se levantó para abrazar a su amiga.

_Lamento decirte que me estoy dando cuenta que soy un hombre bastante celoso… mejor no te dejes llevar por la alegría de ver a ese hombre – _la voz de Inuyasha ya no tenía la delicadeza con la que siempre se dirigía a ella, parecía que estaba enojado.

_Yo hago lo que quiero con mis amigos… no eres mi dueño… - _contestó Kagome quien, en contra de sus costumbres, devolvió el abrazo y que además, Kouga mantuviera sus manos entre la suya…

¿Recuerdas lo que paso Kouga, en la nave industrial?, dirigiendo su atención a su compañero.

Vas a decir que estoy loco… de hecho serás la única persona a la que le voy a decir esto… cuando fuimos heridos, pensé que estábamos perdidos pero no sé… hubo algo que hizo que los que nos estaban disparando dejaran de hacerlo y luego vi a un lobo inmenso, no me creas y por favor no te burles, pero tengo la impresión de que él nos salvó... – se le quedó viendo a Kagome quien no respondía nada.

_Fuiste tú, Inuyasha… tú nos salvaste… - _pensó Kagome, de alguna forma ya lo sabía, tenía vagos recuerdos del lobo, de cómo fue llevada al cuarto donde se estuvo recuperando y de algo que la hacía estremecer de temor pero sobre todo de placer, un recuerdo que le parecía muy erótico y a la vez aterrador… un ritual. Pero se obligo a desechar esos pensamientos. Sintió como poco a poco Inuyasha se estaba acercando.

No te preocupes Kouga, no diré nada… yo también he tenido algunas pesadillas en ese sentido.

Kouga se acercó más y bajó la voz – además te voy a contar otra cosa… cuando se estuvieron cometiendo una serie de asesinatos, dieron por radio la orden de presentarnos en un callejón cercano al lugar donde yo me encontraba, por lo que llegue en primero. Te juro que estaba un lobo en la escena de un crimen espantoso, pero de pronto desapareció.

Será que Inuyasha ¿había cometido ese asesinato? se preguntó Kagome.

_Estaba ahí porque estaba cazando a un vampiro, el que sí había cometido el asesinato, no empieces a fantasear Kagome._

Bueno Kouga, no te preocupes, no voy a decir nada al respecto… sino queremos que nos internen en un manicomio a los dos…

Ok, oye Kag, eso de tu prometido es mentira ¿verdad?... es decir, hemos sido compañeros por un buen rato y no creo que me hayas ocultado una información así.

Kagome sabía que Kouga sentía por ella algo más que solo amistad… no podía mentirle, si lo hacía iba a herir sus sentimientos.

_Ese es el problema contigo Kagome, te crees responsable de todos los que te rodean y no es asi…_

_Es mi compañero Inuyasha, no puedo mentirle…_

Bueno, veras Kouga… sabes cómo ha sido mi vida… – empezó a responder pero sufrió una interrupción.

Era Inuyasha que entraba en la habitación. Estaba impecablemente vestido con un traje gris, la dejó sin aliento, su presencia era imponente. Se dirigió hacia ella y la saludó con un beso en la coronilla.

Hola cielo, veo que sigues mejor, han permitido que te visite tu compañero Kouga. Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, el prometido de Kagome – dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

Kouga correspondió al saludo, pero se le quedó mirando fijamente a Kagome. Inuyasha se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó.

Kagome quería comentarte sobre mi existencia, pero bien sabes que las cosas para ella no han sido fáciles, tenía miedo de que Náraku supiera mi existencia ó, que te considerara su confidente por lo que tu vida peligraría. Estoy seguro que la entenderás.

Kouga no pudo articular palabra, la voz de Inuyasha lo invadía y no permitía que pensara cosas diferentes a lo que le decía. Entendía los motivos que había tenido Kagome para ocultar su noviazgo, Inuyasha le caía bien y, hasta llegarían a ser buenos amigos.

_¡¡No te atrevas a implantar cosas en su mente Inuyasha!!_

_Escucha Kagome, no puedo permitir que éste hombre ni nadie se entere de quien soy en realidad, - _le dijo manteniendo su abrazo – _además por lo que puedo percibir éste hombre es importante para ti, por lo tanto debe aceptarme, debe aceptar nuestra relación._

_¡¡Pero de qué relación hablas!! ¡¡Por favor!! Mírame, estoy hablando contigo en mis pensamientos… debería estar muerta por las heridas que recibí… dime, ¿hiciste algo para traerme a la vida nuevamente?, ¿son un zombi?, ¿estoy loca?... explícame Inuyasha. _Kagome estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Eres preciosa, amor… - dijo Inuyasha acercando sus labios a los de ella, apenas rozándolos.

Sintió que se desmayaba, el roce se los labios de Inuyasha había hecho que un calor empezara a formarse en la parte baja del abdomen y que se tranquilizara.

Será mejor que se vayan los dos… - dijo Kagome desprendiéndose del abrazo - Náraku podría estar vigilándonos y ambos corren un gran riesgo.

Inuyasha volvió a abrazarla. _No te preocupes amor, Náraku no es invencible._

_Pues tu tampoco… - _sin proponérselo la idea de tener a alguien con quien platicar, discutir, enojarse y hasta reír, le agradó. Pero para ella el hecho de tener a alguien a su lado era una bonita fantasía.

_Sabía que acabaría por gustarte la idea de tenerme a tu lado._

_Eso es porque estoy sola, hasta un chango hubiera sido buena compañía…_

Decidida a dejar la "discusión mental" con Inuyasha se dirigió a Kouga.

¿Cuándo te van a dar de alta?, yo me voy hoy.

Pero, ¿porqué?, estabas igual de mal herida que yo… y Náraku…

Me la llevo a casa, ahí estará muy bien protegida, no te preocupes. Te doy mi tarjeta con mis datos, podrás ponerte en contacto con nosotros cuando lo desees, sólo deja tu nombre y nos comunicaremos.

Gracias, voy a estar de incapacidad por lo menos tres meses, tal vez haciendo trabajo en la oficina, ¿cuándo regresas tu? – dijo Kouga al recibir la tarjeta.

Preferiría que Kagome no pensara en ésa situación, de hecho preferiría que no regresara a trabajar – interrumpió Inuyasha.

Pues voy a regresar lo más pronto posible…- dijo Kagome disgustada porque pensara que podía controlarla.

Para distraerla del disgusto que reflejaba su voz, Kouga comento había sorprendido a los médicos, aparentemente iban a tener que amputarle el brazo, porque en la radiografía se veía el hueso destrozado en un sinfín de fragmentos, pero al día siguiente, sólo tenía una pequeña fractura que no tendría problemas en sanar. Supuso que se habían equivocado de radiografía.

Kagome supo que había sido Inuyasha, él había curado a su compañero.

Inuyasha le dijo a Kouga que Kagome estaba convaleciente y que después tendrían la oportunidad de platicar, y con el pensamiento le pidió que se retirara.

Aún no confías en mí – le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome.

No te conozco, no sé nada de ti… no puedo sentirme a gusto con nadie… mi vida ha sido así… Necesito irme a mi departamento.

El teléfono sonó, Kagome tenía miedo de que Inuyasha aceptara su propuesta, le dolía el pecho de solo pensar estar separada de él.

Contestó y la voz que estaba al otro lado la dejó paralizada.

Kagome hija, habla papi…

Náraku le estaba hablando por teléfono al hospital… agarró su pistola y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana pensando que los tendría a tiro. Él era un excelente francotirador. Inuyasha la tomó del brazo y la arrinconó contra la pared, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Hija, ese hombre trata de separarnos… de separar a la familia… no sabes lo que los hombres buscan… no puedes confiar en él – le dijo de manera autoritaria.

Inuyasha le quitó el teléfono.

Ven por mi Náraku… Kagome no está bajo tu control, yo la voy a proteger… Entrégate, deseas hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

No pudo escuchar ninguna respuesta, Náraku colgó.

¿Por qué has hecho eso?, ¿Por qué lo has desafiado de esa manera? – le dijo Kagome cuando la volteó a mirarla – no sabes lo que has hecho -. Hizo una pausa, sus manos estaban temblando.

Lo he provocado, así me va a facilitar las cosas; lo he puesto furioso e intentará volver a tenerte bajo su control.

Él no se entregará - respondió Kagome.

No, Náraku esta desequilibrado mentalmente, no pude establecer una conexión mental con él, por lo menos no a distancia.

Porque me pasan estas cosas a mi… porque atraigo tantas situaciones extrañas… dime… - hizo una pausa - el vampiro que fue a tu casa… no fue por ti… fue atraído por mi presencia.

Eres más sensible de lo que pensaba, así es. Kagome, tú eres una psíquica, una humana que tiene capacidades superiores a los del resto y eso atrae a psicópatas como Náraku ó a monstruos como el que viste en mi casa. Además debes saber que tanto los carpatianos como los vampiros tienen la facultad de manejar a los seres humanos como marionetas, incluso pueden hacer que maten por ellos, situación que es muy ventajosa porque tampoco pueden aparecer a la luz del sol. Durante ésas horas tener esclavos que puedan hacer lo que se les ordene es muy ventajoso.

Era mucha información, no estaba segura de estar asimilando todo. Pero algo era muy importante: no permitiría que Inuyasha se expusiera, no estaba dispuesta a encontrarlo asesinado.

_No te preocupes por mí… Ven conmigo a mi casa, ahí estarás a salvo y nos conoceremos mejor. Además estarás ahí para avisarme en caso de que esté en peligro. Tengo que encontrarlo, entiéndelo, tú no dejarías que una amenaza similar estuviera rondándome… _- le dijo en su pensamiento, acariciando suavemente su rostro.

_Tienes razón, no soportaría que estuvieras en una situación similar._ Tenía que alejarse del hospital, el personal estaría en peligro si ella continuaba ahí, además era la única forma de saber las intenciones de Inuyasha. Y le debía un favor, había curado a Kouga… estaba también preocupada por él, no sabía si se había convertido en el objetivo de Náraku.

_Estás preocupada por tu compañero, haré que lo trasladen a un lugar seguro. Y debes entender que en la mente retorcida de Náraku, él es tu salvador y todos los demás tratamos de hacerte daño, tú no has provocado ninguna de sus acciones._

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la besó en la coronilla.

Es hora de irnos a casa.

Después de cambiarse salieron del hospital donde una lluvia de periodistas estaban esperándolos, Inuyasha se había encargado de promocionar su compromiso y la salida de Kagome del hospital.

_Esto no es muy divertido… _Ella lo miraba muy enojada pero él se hacía que no entendía y caminaba con mucha elegancia entre toda esa gente llevándola en sus brazos. Sólo escuchó la risa de él y sintió como el rubor le invadía. Probablemente los había hechizado con la mirada… o con su voz… ó con sus labios que le parecen irresistibles.

Inuyasha se inclinó y le susurró al oído: Todo se resume en el dinero amor, sólo tú me consideras irresistible, además de sexy y guapo.

¡¡Oye!! Yo nunca he dicho que seas sexy… y tampoco guapo - le contestó enojada.

Se acercó una limusina y un chofer se prestó rápidamente a abrir la puerta. Ella lo miró desconfiada, siempre desconfiaba de cualquier persona que se acercara a ella… cuando le iba a preguntar su nombre se escucharon unos disparos…

* * *

**Hola!!!**

**Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible... porque en la semana no tengo tiempo de hacerlo.**

**Gracias Dama de Hielo por tus reviews**


	6. Aceptando Poder

**El Guardián Oscuro**

**Capítulo 6**

**Aceptando - Poder**

Kagome quería preguntar al chofer que esperaba su nombre… pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, sintió un dolor en el pecho. Algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Se escucharon unos disparos…

Entre la confusión que se generó, con las personas gritando, agachándose o tratando de cubrirse tras algún auto, Kagome trató de empujar a Inuyasha lejos de ella, pero no logró moverlo si un solo centímetro. La amenaza era humana, de lo contrario él lo hubiera sabido antes de que todo aquello comenzara. Recriminó su falta de atención, pero estaba disfrutando demasiado de la compañía de ella y eso había ocasionado el descuido, pero no volvería a ocurrir…

Kagome sacó su pistola y trató de ubicar el origen de los disparos pero fue empujada por Inuyasha hacia la limusina, que era a prueba de balas. Él buscó alrededor la amenaza y detectó a tres hombres que disparaban a diestra y siniestra, con la finalidad de terminar el trabajo que sus compañeros habían empezado en la nave industrial en contra del equipo de Kagome y Kouga.

Al localizarlos supo cuáles eran sus intenciones, los asesinos detuvieron por unos segundos su ataque, estaban observando a Inuyasha, estaban concentrados en sus ojos. Uno de ellos trató de soltar el arma y huir, pero parecía que estaba pegada a su mano; no podía soltarla. Pasados unos segundos que fueron eternos, los asesinos sólo tenían la idea de matarse entre ellos y, así fue, se dispararon y todo había terminado. Un rayo iluminó la escena, en medio de los policías que se habían reunido en la zona y de los periodistas que ahora se encargaban de cubrir la noticia del intento de asesinato, Inuyasha se dirigió al jefe de Kagome, el Inspector Smith .

Creo que debe poner a mas agentes al cuidado de Kouga, también sería conveniente que lo trasladen a un lugar secreto para aumentar su seguridad. Smith no podía apartar la mirada de la de Inuyasha y estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato con su idea.

Durante todo el tiempo Kagome había tratado de quitar a Inuyasha de la entrada de la limusina sin conseguirlo, sólo sintió como la empujaba más adentro del vehículo y se sentaba a su lado, dirigiéndose a su casa.

¿Estás loco? Fuiste un blanco perfecto para cualquier francotirador, debiste dejar que yo me hiciera cargo, yo tenía la pistola… Por si no te has dado cuenta eres alguien muy fácil de localizar, cualquier francotirador te tendría a tiro… ¿es que llevas tanto tiempo cazando a esas cosas que ya no te importa tu seguridad? – estaba a punto de llorar, en ése momento se estaba dando cuenta de que la vida de Inuyasha había sido así, cazando siempre sólo.

La respuesta de él fue atraerla a su cuerpo para abrazarla y así la mantuvo durante un buen rato. Las muestras de afecto que ella le demostraba le llenaban el corazón de una calidez que nunca antes había sentido. La abrazó con más fuerza, no sabía cómo había logrado sobrevivir sin ella durante todos esos siglos, ahora se le hacía insoportable la idea de no tenerla.

Kagome se había tranquilizado, sentía el calor del cuerpo de Inuyasha, se sentía muy bien en sus brazos, no quería separarse de él. No quería volver a sentirse sola, nada le importaba tanto como su seguridad.

Llegaron a las rejas que daban acceso al gran terreno donde se encontraba la mansión donde vivía Inuyasha, estaba rodeada de mucha vegetación.

La mansión era enorme, arriba de la entrada principal había unos vitrales hermosos que hacían que Kagome se sintiera segura y relajada.

Son vitrales hechos por Rin, la compañera de vida de mi hermano Seshomaru. Los hizo especialmente para ti.

Apartando su vista de los hermosos vitrales le dijo: ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Inuyasha? Traté de quitarte de en medio pero no te moviste para nada. De que te pones de testarudo…

Inuyasha sólo puso su mano en su nuca, una especie de calor empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo y la invitó a entrar en la casa.

¿Si decido entrar, vas a tener poderes sobre mi?, ¿voy a ser tu prisionera?

Podrás entrar y salir de ésta casa cuando así lo consideres, además ya te he unido a mí con el ritual por lo que no soportarás estar muy lejos de mí, así como yo no podré estar lejos de ti

¿Qué estamos unidos? ¿Ritual?, un ritual no puede unir a nadie Inuyasha.

Entraron a la estancia. Kagome se estremeció, se sentía como parte de todo eso.

Puedes recorrer la propiedad y realizar los cambios que consideres pertinentes, éste es tu hogar.

No, mi hogar es mi departamento.

No, ya no. le dije a la señora Michel que lo arrendara para alguien más.

No hiciste eso… Es mí departamento Inuyasha.

Tu arrendadora no tuvo ningún problema en terminar el contrato antes de tiempo, la compensación monetaria que le di fue muy generosa.

Kagome movía la cabeza de un lugar a otro, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a ella. Pero estaba consciente de que pelear con Inuyasha era una batalla perdida. Ya habría tiempo de aclarar algunas cosas. Decidió cambiar de tema.

Oye, tengo hambre, pero pienso en la comida y me da asco… - se sentía inquieta, de pronto quiso irse pero Inuyasha se lo impidió abrazándola.

La verdad no es tan descabellada como crees.

Ok, está bien. Cuéntamelo todo.

Inuyasha la llevó hasta lo que parecía ser su despacho, la chimenea se encendió en cuanto ellos entraron en la habitación.

Amor, mi sangre fluye ya por tus venas y has empezado a cambiar, la noche es tu aliada y la luz del sol a empezado a ser tu enemiga, poco a poco no podrás soportarla.

Kagome inhaló y exhaló con calma… no apartaba su mirada de la de él.

Ok, creo que puedo aceptar eso - Quería imaginar que eso de la sangre se debía a una transfusión.

Durante el día sentirás fatiga.

Estas describiendo a un vampiro, ¿eres un vampiro Inuyasha?

Ya te dije que no lo soy, los vampiros son varones carpatianos como yo, que se han dejado abrazar por la oscuridad, convirtiéndose en seres malignos y muy peligrosos. En cuanto a la comida, puedes tolerar el agua y algunos vegetales.

¿De eso te alimentas? – Y entendió lo que quiso decir con lo de la sangre. Un ataque de pánico estaba a punto de apoderarse de ella y trato de dirigirse a la salida. Pero él se lo impidió abrazándola.

No esperes que acepte todo esto sin más…

Mi sangre corre por tus venas, así como la tuya corre por las mías – dijo Inuyasha sintiendo como un calor abrazador que lo invitaba a acercarla más a su cuerpo, percibiendo que Kagome se sentía exactamente igual.

Aclárame ése asunto de la sangre. – pero no esperó una respuesta, sentía que se iba a desmayar y como pudo se separó del abrazo y sostuvo su pistola contra Inuyasha.

Amor, tan repugnante es para mi raza que ustedes puedan comer carne, como lo es para la tuya que nosotros nos alimentemos de sangre – dijo quitándole la pistola sin ningún esfuerzo.

No puedo creerlo – fue la respuesta de ella - ¿no dormirás en un ataúd?, ¿o sí?

No.

Ok, bueno, son demasiadas cosas… - dijo agarrándose la cabeza – quiero despejar mi mente, hagamos algo normal ¿quieres? Vamos a recorrer la propiedad.

Si quieres hacer algo normal, yo tengo una mucho mejor idea… - dijo viéndola de arriba abajo - cosas mucho más interesantes…

¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Quedarte conmigo, aceptarme como soy y amarme - dijo con una voz endemoniadamente sexy.

Kagome sólo sintió como mariposas rondaban su estómago.

Salgamos por favor - Inuyasha la tomo de la mano, ella no se pudo negar.

En el extenso terreno habitaba una manada de lobos, Inuyasha estaba explicándole eso cuando empezaron a aparecerse los hermosos animales, a una señal de él se acercaron permitiendo que ella los acariciara. Él la había presentado como parte del clan, de la manada… como su compañera.

Kagome se había relajado gracias al contacto con los lobos, sin embargo las colinas que se encontraban rodeando la propiedad llamaron su atención e hizo que la tensión resurgiera.

Náraku tenía un sinfín de lugares donde esconderse para vigilarlos y para tratar de matar a Inuyasha. Él le había asegurado que no tenía que preocuparse porque la propiedad estaba muy bien vigilada pero ella no se quedó tranquila.

Amor, sigues preocupándote por mí, no soy fácil de matar.

Sus miradas se encontraron… él sintió la necesidad de tocar sus labios. No se detuvo y tomó posesión de su boca, ella no opuso resistencia. La abrazó poniendo su mano en la nuca, invitándola a profundizar aquel exquisito acercamiento, propuesta que fue aceptada de inmediato.

Se apartó de ella a regañadientes, temeroso que desapareciera y estuviera nuevamente solo. Pero no ocurrió, ella seguía más real que nunca ahí, a su lado. Kagome acarició sus labios con las yemas de los dedos.

Nuestros destinos están sellados. Juntos por siempre.

Ella se sentía muy cansada, si bien sus heridas ya habían sanado, su estado general de salud aun no estaba bien. Inuyasha se percató de esto y la tomó en sus brazos, aún con las protestas de ella. Los lobos se retiraron en éste momento.

Debo salir un rato esta noche - le dijo Inuyasha dejándola suavemente en el mullido sofá del despacho - por favor, no salgas, no te metas en problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Y a donde piensas que puedo ir? ¿A bailar?

¿Estás segura que puedo dejarte sin que intentes nada raro?, ¿no será necesario que refuerce ésta situación? – dijo, haciéndole entender claramente que se refería a ordenarle con sus habilidades.

¡¡No te atrevas!! Y además, dame mi pistola. No me voy a quedar desarmada aquí.

De acuerdo, si me necesitas, amor, sólo debes buscarme con el pensamiento, estamos conectados y en caso necesario aquí estaré. Y en cuanto a lo de la pistola, tienes en tu habitación todo un arsenal. El que traje de tu departamento, solo espero que no desates alguna balacera o algo por el estilo - diciendo esto se fue dándole antes un dulce beso en la sien.

En cuanto se retiró, Kagome subió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación y se cambió, se puso ropa negra incluyendo un pasamontañas y salió de la casa, dirigiéndose a las colinas. No sin antes armarse con todo lo que su fuerza física le permitió. Estaba segura que Náraku estaba observándolos, debía asegurarse de revisar los alrededores de la propiedad. Hizo acopio de toda la fuerza que le quedaba, el terror la invadía pensando que incluso en ésos momentos existía la posibilidad de que él estuviera a donde ella se dirigía.

Revisó cada uno de los lugares que consideraba idóneos para vigilar la propiedad, tuvo que aceptar que Náraku no podía tener una vista directa a su objetivo, por la construcción de la casa, la vegetación que la rodeaba. Recorrió el muro que rodeaba la propiedad y sintió como los lobos se encontraban del otro lado, corriendo de un lado a otro, sentía que la llamaban. Náraku había estado en el lugar, lo sabía. Los lobos estarían también en peligro, él los podría envenenar. Tenía que convencer a Inuyasha, estaban en peligro.

Por su parte, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado de la propiedad y al amparo de la oscuridad, Inuyasha se desvaneció, se formaron pequeñas gotas que se transformaron en neblina y se dirigió hacia la ciudad. Lo había visto en las mentes de los asesinos que habían ido a matar a Kagome y Kouga fuera del hospital, estaban a las órdenes de un narcotraficante que los odiaba porque como elementos de la policía, habían desarticulado un buen número de rutas de contrabando y los quería ver muertos.

Llegó a una mansión enorme y un joven de nombre Damien que no pasaba de 25 años, le abrió la puerta, estaba armado. Con su voz ronca, Inuyasha le ordenó que quería ver al señor Drake, e inmediatamente le permitió el acceso.

Al pasar por una de las habitaciones vio a un par de sujetos que jugaban villar, pero siguió a Demian. Llegó a la habitación de Drake que en ese momento tomaba un whisky.

¡Dije que no me molestaran! – dijo visiblemente enojado. Damien no supo que decir pero no fue necesario, Inuyasha le ordenó que lo esperara afuera.

¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres?! – dijo, tomando la pistola que se encontraba en la mesa.

Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, tu mandaste a unas personas a matar a mi prometida… vengo para que me digas si sólo tu estas detrás de ésta situación o hay alguien más…

Por supuesto que yo envié a mis hombres – dijo, sin poder detenerse; debía decir la verdad - aunque hay otros dos, Petterson y Stwart que seguramente estarán pensando seriamente en intentarlo también – dándole también los datos para localizarlos.

Muy bien, ¿qué otras personas saben e intentarán asesinar a la señorita Higurashi?

Travis y Lennox, están en la otra habitación jugando villar.

Ok, le diré a Damien que me lleve con ellos. Muchas gracias por su cooperación. Ah! Por cierto, en cuanto salga de esta habitación, usted dejará de respirar, ¿de acuerdo?

Si, señor Taisho.

Adiós, ha sido un gusto conocerlo, señor Drake.

En el momento en que Inuyasha se retiró, Drake se llevó las manos al cuello, intentaba respirar pero no podía, tiró algunas cosas que estaban en la mesa pero no pudo detener su caída. Ya no respiraba.

Damien escucharás algunos ruidos raros en la habitación del señor Drake, pero no lo ayudarás, porque no lo deseo – le dijo Inuyasha.

Damien sólo asintió y se dirigió con él a la habitación donde se encontraban los otros dos sujetos.

Damien nuevamente esperó fuera.

Los sujetos detuvieron su juego ante la presencia de Inuyasha y sacaron sus armas pero no dispararon, su mirada estaba dirigida a sus ojos.

Travis, eres un asesino a sueldo. Veo que eres responsable de la muerte de muchas personas. Vas a salir y tomar tu auto. Conducirás con mucho cuidado y observando todas las reglas de tránsito y llegando a las afueras de la ciudad dirigirás tu auto a un precipicio a toda velocidad. ¿Me entiendes?

Sí, señor - dijo y salió de la habitación.

Lennox, tu eres igual que Travis. Te sientes mal por la vida que has llevado, no puedes aguantar más la culpa. Vas a ir a tu departamento y terminarás con tu sufrimiento. ¿Comprendes?

Sí, señor – dijo y salió de la habitación.

Entonces llamó a Damien.

Tienes poco tiempo "trabajando" con Drake, veo que no te gusta estar aquí, pero no has tenido otra alternativa, tus manos no están manchadas de sangre y en tu casa te esperan tu mujer que está embarazada de gemelos. Muy bien, vas a irte a tu casa, le dirás a tu esposa que dejarás de trabajar para Drake y dentro de dos días llamarás a éste número – dijo entregándole una tarjeta – ahí las personas se encargarán de darte un empleo digno y bien remunerado y no recordarás nada de mi presencia en esta casa.

Damien tomó la tarjeta y la guardó en su saco, al levantar la vista se encontraba solo en la sala de villar. No recordaba por qué estaba ahí, tuvo la repentina necesidad de irse y no regresar nunca y eso hizo, se dirigió a su casa donde su mujer lo esperaba.


	7. Casi

**El Guardián Oscuro**

**Capítulo 7**

**Casi…**

Kagome estaba aún el muro, viendo la mejor forma de subir y saltar al otro lado. Lo hizo con dificultad debido al armamento que llevaba encima. Al momento de dejarse caer, sintió como unas manos la recibían con delicadeza, unas manos que poco a poco empezaba a reconocer. Se volteó para quedar de frente a él, quien la arrinconó entre su cuerpo y el muro.

No estás en casa esperándome – le dijo Inuyasha, en el oído con una voz muy profunda, quitándole el pasamontañas que traía puesto.

Bueno, estaba… paseando, además estoy en la propiedad; bueno, más o menos… - respondió no pudiendo ocultar el rubor que aparecía en su rostro, así como su excitación al escucharlo hablarle tan cerca.

Él ha estado aquí. Amor, te expusiste sin necesidad.

Exactamente, precisamente en estos momentos podría estar observándonos – dijo ella con un considerable miedo reflejado en su voz y tratando de cambiar posiciones con él, tratando nuevamente de protegerlo.

No te preocupes, he rastreado la zona y no está en los alrededores. Náraku no puede hacerme daño – lo dijo tomándola en sus brazos.

Kagome vio como acercaba su boca hasta la suya, pudo ver en los ojos de él un anhelo ardiente por poseerla. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo, ansiaba que la besara.

Lo hizo con delicadeza, conquistándola, saboreándola. Un fuego intenso los consumía a los dos, por un momento ya no había sensatez, las sensaciones que estaban experimentando los consumían. El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza.

Al separarse, Kagome se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en la cocina.

¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? – dijo, mientras lo empujaba y mordía su labio inferior, presa de la confusión, haciendo que una gota de sangre apareciera.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella ignorando sus intentos de alejarlo, acercando su boca y limpiando con su lengua el rastro de sangre que había quedado y sanando la pequeña herida que se había producido. Antes de caer nuevamente ante su magia, Kagome le volvió a preguntar.

Contéstame, ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?

Bueno, es que no es difícil atravesar… - le respondió, mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

Ok!! Basta… mejor no me digas nada. – En ese momento se escucharon algunos aullidos de los lobos – Mejor vete con tus amiguitos a correr un rato y déjame a mí en paz.

La verdad es que correr entre los lobos es todo un placer – la tocó con su brazo mismo que empezó a transformarse, haciendo que Kagome entrara en pánico y saliera corriendo del lugar. Entró en el despacho cerrando la puerta con la cerradura, pensando nuevamente que se estaba volviendo loca, _¿Qué eres? _No podía ser verdad lo que había visto… era una ilusión.

Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas pegadas al pecho, tapándose el rostro con las manos. Subió la mirada en dirección a la puerta, estaba abierta y un banco de neblina iba entrando antecediendo la figura de Inuyasha quien se arrodillo junto a ella.

Perdóname amor, sólo quise jugarte una broma… recuerda que en el hospital habías entendido que había sido yo el que los había salvado, convertido en lobo.

¿Te estabas transformando en lobo? Por favor… - dijo tocándose la cabeza una y otra vez – No vuelvas hacerlo, eso de andarse transformando en lobo no es algo que todo el mundo haga… Además, no es posible – trataba de convencerse.

Te recuerdo que soy un carpatiano y tenemos muchas habilidades, ya te había hablado de eso. Ahora crees que no eres capaz de aceptar las cosas que te cuento, pero con el tiempo superarás tus limitaciones humanas – dijo abrazándola, dándole calor y haciéndola sentir segura.

No quiero sentir nada por ti, Inuyasha – le decía mientras tocaba sus labios – si eso ocurre y te llega a pasar algo…

No pasará nada… estuve acompañándote todo el tiempo en el que saliste a hacer tu recorrido, nunca estaré lejos de ti, no había posibilidad de que él estuviera cerca, había revisado antes de irme y, si Náraku se presentaba, lo hubiera matado a distancia. Puedo ver lo mismo que tu y a través de ti le hubiera dado la orden de morir – intuyendo lo que estaba pensando le dijo – No te doy miedo Kagome, sólo te está costando trabajo aceptar cosas para las que cualquier humano no está preparado. Tú eres la mitad de mi alma, tú la iluminas, haces que la oscuridad de mi corazón disminuya al grado de desaparecer. Tú eres mi vida, te conozco, has conquistado mi corazón; ahora soy yo el que debe luchar para que me ames a pesar de lo que soy.

Inuyasha, yo tengo una especie de radar, sé cuando cosas malas van a ocurrir; pero estando contigo no siento ningún temor… tú no eres un ser maligno.

La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó nuevamente a la cocina donde le preparó un caldo, tenía que comer algo.

Ahora, ¿no vas a volver a desobedecer?

Oye, yo soy una persona adulta, no tengo que obedecer a nadie.

Nunca he tenido que repetir las cosas, es tu seguridad Kagome… Ahora, come por favor.

Estas haciendo que no me den náuseas, ¿verdad?

De momento debo controlar ésa parte, debes comer, de lo contrario tendría que convertirte.

Bueno, no vuelvas a tocar ese tema… créeme, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo con eso de los siglos, vampiros y transformaciones; pero eso de "convertirse", no entra en mi rango de situaciones fáciles de aceptar – al terminar de comer, decidió descansar un rato así que subió a su habitación seguida por Inuyasha que estaba sorprendido del arsenal que su compañera de vida llevaba.

Al menos yo si se protegernos, tú estás a tiro de cualquier francotirador y no te preocupa – dijo con el enojo expresado en la cara.

¿Otra vez, amor? Ya te he explicado que puedo controlar el cielo, la tierra, me puedo transformar, controlo la mente de los humanos con mucha facilidad. Estoy mejor armado de lo que tú estarás durante toda tu vida. Además en éstos momentos estás corriendo un peligro mayor, estoy tentado a quitarte ése gesto del rostro con un beso.

Ok!! Basta… no me hables, no me mires ni uses eso… que usas para controlar a la gente…

Te mereces un castigo por haberme desobedecido… - dijo acercándose lentamente a ella.

Oye… yo no dije que iba a esperarte aquí sentadita sin hacer nada… tengo cosas que hacer. Las mujeres modernas de hoy en día no esperan pacientemente en sus casas a sus maridos mientras éstos salen – dijo Kagome, desconcentrándose ante la mano de Inuyasha que tocaba delicadamente su cara – además sólo salí a pasear... Pasear es un muy buen ejercicio y se puede hacer en cualquier lado… no cuenta como salida.

Pasear eh?... – dijo Inuyasha – no vuelvas a ponerte en peligro, sino tendré que tomar otro tipo de medidas. Nadie nunca ha cuestionado mis decisiones.

¿Me estas amenazando? Sabes… no me gustan los hombres mandones.

Hay una diferencia muy clara entre ser mandón y estar al mando.

Pues vete a mandar a otra persona… yo estoy a cargo de mi vida y si decido irme… - estaba diciendo Kagome pero fue interrumpida porque Inuyasha con su cuerpo fue empujándola hacia la cama, haciendo que quedara acostada debajo de él.

Inuyasha…

Pero él no le hizo caso, dirigió su cara a la base de su cuello, absorbiendo su olor, empezó a besarla a lo largo de su recorrido.

Siempre aparentas que tienes todo bajo control, pero me miras y… - Kagome ya no pudo continuar con lo que pensaba decir… Inuyasha había tomado posesión de sus labios…

¿Decías?... Te miro y ¿qué? – dijo él, deshaciendo el beso pero dirigiendo su atención hacia el pecho de ella. Sentía su cuerpo flexible y amoldándose al suyo. Poco a poco descubrió sus senos, eran perfectos, por unos segundos se dedicó a admirarlos, los anhelaba. Kagome se movió inquieta, él se puso totalmente encima de ella y entonces inclinó su boca y los saboreó coqueteando con sus pezones que estaban totalmente erguidos y duros. Sintió como la sangre de ella lo llamaba, lo invitaba a tomarla. Entonces nació un rugido del pecho de Inuyasha, reclamando lo que le pertenecía.

Kagome se dio cuenta y sintió temor; sabía que él no le haría daño pero lo llamó entre los gemidos y la respiración entre cortada.

Él levantó la cabeza, sabía lo que ella había sentido. No pasa nada, amor – le dijo – nunca podría hacerte daño. Eres mi vida. A veces puedo actuar como un animal, pero soy un hombre. Un carpatiano muy necesitado de su compañera de vida.

Al darse cuenta de cómo estaba su ropa, Kagome se levantó tratando de acomodarla.

Creo que es mejor que te vayas, Inuyasha, necesito descansar…

¿Eres capaz de negar que me necesitas tú también?

Así es… - Kagome pensó que si las cosas hubieran seguido, en ése preciso momento estaría arrancándole la ropa, era una situación que le quitaba la respiración.

_A mí también me quita la respiración._

Le pareció que tenía que indignarse por la intromisión de sus pensamientos, pero sólo estaba consciente de lo bien que se sentía con él en la cama, sintiendo su brazo por encima de su cintura y notando en su mirada la necesidad que tenía de ella.

Estoy cansada, creo que ya va amanecer… ¿Porqué tenemos siempre nos quedamos hablando hasta el amanecer?

Para que duermas durante las horas del día, en las que soy más débil. Así que pienso quedarme a dormir aquí contigo y, no discutas por favor.

Yo nunca discuto.

Claro que no discutes – dijo con una sonrisa – duérmete y permite que mi pobre cuerpo descanse.

Yo ya estoy dormida, eres tu el que no para de hablar…

Inuyasha se concentró en las protecciones de la mansión, Kagome pensaba que siempre estaba en control pero, en todo lo relacionado a ella, no estaba seguro de tenerlo.

¿Inuyasha? – dijo Kagome medio dormida.

Duérmete – le dijo atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

¿No duermes en algún lugar bajo la tierra, o sí?

Inuyasha sabía que aún no estaba preparada para saber todo acerca de su vida.

Duérmete.

Kagome se sentó en la cama, mirándolo directamente.

O me lo cuentas o voy a seguir fastidiándote todo el día – le dijo.

Inuyasha se incorporó sentándose con ella acariciando su cabello – Creí que no querías saber más detalles de mi vida.

Empiezo a encariñarme con ésos aspectos de tu vida… quiero saber…

El comentario de Kagome provocó una gran felicidad en su interior. La acostó nuevamente en la cama con él a su lado y le dijo: Para rejuvenecer, descansar, e incluso curar nuestras heridas ó si invertimos mucha energía en curar a alguien más, la tierra nos acoge en su seno. No obstante, no es estrictamente necesario dormir entre sus brazos – hizo una pausa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, ante la mirada de ella, que esperaba que continuara prosiguió – dormimos de una forma diferente a los humanos. Nuestro corazón y pulmones se detienen, aparentemente como si estuviéramos muertos y descansar de esa forma es peligroso en un lugar en la superficie.

Entonces, como has estado durmiendo aquí conmigo, no has descansado como los de tu especie. Por eso en ocasiones tienes unas ojeras muy marcadas.

No puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti y, tú no estás preparada para verme a tu lado en un estado que asemeja a la muerte.

Debes irte a tu dormitorio subterráneo.

No puedo estar lejos de ti. Nuevamente te estás preocupando por mí.

Alguien tiene que cuidarte, porque parece que tú no sabes hacerlo. Por favor vete a dormir.

No, no lo haré sin ti.

De acuerdo, ¿puedo ir?

Si, ya te dije que no es por debajo de la tierra. Esta abajo del sótano.

Pues, vamos…

¿Estás segura?

Si, necesitas descansar para hacer… esas cosas raras que haces…

La levantó de la cama y le dijo que cerrara los ojos.

Ya sé que no te gusta mi forma de viajar.

¿Lo de la velocidad? – sin esperar una respuesta había cerrado sus ojos y se acurrucó en sus brazos. En unos instantes Inuyasha la depositaba en una cama, abrió los ojos con temor de encontrar una habitación tenebrosa, pero se trataba de una estancia bonita, finamente decorada con velas y piedras de cristal.

Recuerda, si te despiertas antes de mí y me observas no te vayas a asustar, si me necesitas sólo necesitas llamarme y estaré aquí para ti – inclinándose sobre ella pasó su mano por su rostro – que duermas bien, amor. Si sueñas que sólo sea conmigo.

Se agachó encontrando nuevamente sus labios, saboreándolos por última vez esa noche. Levantó su cabeza y le ordenó dormir hasta que volviera a anochecer.

Verificó nuevamente las defensas de la casa, al encontrar todo en orden se acostó a un lado de ella y permitió que el aliento abandonara su cuerpo y su corazón dejara de latir.

**Gracias por sus reviews: Dama de Hielo y Kagome-chan1985**

**Siguiente: **

**Capítulo 8. **

**Eres mía…**


	8. Eres mía

**El Guardián Oscuro**

**Capítulo 8**

**Eres mía…**

Estaba dormida, pero una sensación, una muy conocida, se apoderó de ella.

Peligro.

Algo estaba pasando. Trató de despertar pero algo se lo impedía, era como si hubiera recibido la orden de no hacerlo. Después de un gran esfuerzo pudo abrir los ojos, recorrió él lugar en el que se encontraba y recordó lo que había pasado. Gracias a su visión que había mejorado enormemente pudo ver en la completa oscuridad en la que se encontraba. Volteó y encontró a su lado, a Inuyasha. Le tocó el rostro, era perfecto, sorprendentemente bello. Pero había una amenaza, por eso se había despertado y no permitiría que él corriera peligro.

Se deslizó de la cama y avanzó hacia la puerta, subió por las escalinatas y se dio cuenta de que aun no había anochecido, faltaba poco. Se dirigió a su habitación, se pudo rápidamente unos jeans y una camiseta sin mangas negra. Pensó en llamar a Inuyasha pero sabía que el sol aún no se escondía, y aunque no sabía lo que podía pasar, la idea de que se derritiera no le gustó para nada, además, él necesitaba descansar más.

Sabía que atrás de la casa, donde había mayor vegetación, también se encontraban los lobos; había escuchado aullidos pero tuvo el presentimiento de que se encontraban bien y que ellos se encargarían de defender ésa parte de la propiedad.

Su atención se dirigió entonces hacia la parte frontal, se fue a la habitación que tenía un balcón que daba directamente hacia la entrada principal y desde donde tendría una mejor visión del muro que estaba de ése lado.

Con sus binoculares inspeccionó la zona, al llegar a la parte derecha de la puerta principal vio como una figura grotesca, no era como el vampiro que había visto en una ocasión. Se trataba de una criatura con la cabeza enorme, deformada, con los ojos completamente oscuros y una dentadura deforme. Estaba tratando de tocar algo invisible sobre el muro pero al hacerlo chispas de electricidad saltaban y provocaban sus gritos de dolor. Era como si hubiera una reja eléctrica que le impidiera el paso. A pesar de tener el mismo resultado no dejaba de intentar traspasar la protección invisible.

Salió al balcón para tener una mejor visión, pero algo hizo que volteara hacia arriba. Una especie de red la atrapó levantándola del suelo. El pánico se apoderó de ella. _¡¡Inuyasha!!_ Lo llamó con el pensamiento. Después de unos instantes, algo hizo que la telaraña se deshiciera y Kagome cayera irremediablemente al suelo, preparada para el impacto había tratado de proteger su cabeza, pero unos brazos cálidos rápidamente la tomaron y la pusieron en el suelo con delicadeza. Inmediatamente los mismos brazos la metían a la casa y ponían todos los seguros de la puerta. Kagome apenas pudo sentir este movimiento, pero cuando entendió de que se trataba se dirigió a la ventana tratando de abrirla. Pudo observar como a lo lejos, Inuyasha se dirigía a la criatura. Trató de abrir la puerta sin lograr conseguirlo, estaba asustada, no quería dejarlo sólo.

La criatura continuaba en su empeño de meterse a la propiedad.

Justo en ese momento había anochecido.

Inuyasha avanzaba hacia él e hizo una seña con la mano. La criatura se dio cuenta de que las protecciones ya no estaban por lo que se metió inmediatamente para atacarlo.

Kagome se percato de que unas nubes negras se estaban formando justo encima de Inuyasha y sabía que había peligro.

_¡¡Inuyasha!! ¡¡Hay algo encima de ti, es peligroso!! ¡¡Déjame ayudarte!! _No quería que le pasara nada… a él no. De pronto un calor la llenó de calma, era como si Inuyasha estuviera con ella, abrazándola, dejándola sólo como una espectadora.

Inuyasha dirigió su vista a las nubes, que enseguida empezaron a dispersarse y una especie de lagarto alado cayó directo al suelo. La criatura que había estado en el muro lo atacó con una bola con púas pero Inuyasha desapareció y apareció detrás del ser. A la altura de lo que debía ser su cuello apareció una línea de sangre y su cabeza cayó y rodó lejos.

El lagarto empezó a avanzar contra Inuyasha, pero la criatura se estrelló como si hubiera un muro invisible. Empezó a llover y un rayo cayó directamente sobre él envolviéndolo en llamas, comenzó a chillar mientras la carne se desprendía. Kagome tuvo que tapar su boca para evitar que lanzara un grito, lo que parecía ser un hombre estaba surgiendo de la figura en llamas, también con la piel cayéndose a pedazos.

El vampiro trató de alejarse lanzando todo tipo de cosas contra Inuyasha, pero él desviaba con la mente todos los objetos que le eran enviados hasta que finalmente le dio alcance.

Con movimientos rápidos le arrancó el corazón tirándolo lejos, el vampiro empezó a retorcerse. La lluvia se había convertido en una fuerte tormenta y un rayo empezó a formarse en el cielo de una nube a otra, hasta que cayó sobre la palma de la mano de Inuyasha, donde mantuvo una bola de fuego, hasta que la lanzó sobre el corazón y con un movimiento de su mano el fuego se extendió hacia el cuerpo, hasta que desapareció incinerado.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que la barrera que la mantenía presa en el interior de la casa había desaparecido. Dejó el arma y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Inuyasha le daba miedo, pero necesitaba tocarlo, darse cuenta de que se encontraba bien, sin ninguna herida.

Al bajar detuvo su carrera al ver como Inuyasha entraba por la puerta principal dirigiéndose a ella sin el menor titubeo. La tomó de la muñeca y la llevó hasta el despacho donde hizo que la chimenea se prendiera con un solo movimiento de su mano. La tomó por la garganta aprisionándola contra una de las paredes.

Nunca más volverás a desafiarme de esa forma. No volverás a poner tu vida en peligro – Apenas se escucharon éstas palabras, sólo las había susurrado pero había una gran autoridad. La estaba mirando directamente a los ojos de manera posesiva. Le inspiraba miedo, la mano seguía en su garganta y la presión sobre ella no disminuía.

Debes entender que eres mi vida, debo tener la seguridad de que al despertar estarás ahí y no exponiéndote sin necesidad. Pero tú pareces empeñada en hacerlo una y otra vez.

Inuyasha, debes entender… yo nunca he estado con nadie… yo… - no pudo continuar, la mirada de Inuyasha la dejaba sin poder hablar… Él iba a poseerla, lo sabía, lo deseaba, pero al mismo tiempo temía la presencia oscura que podía llegar a controlarlo y una vez desatado no podría detenerlo.

Antes de hacerlo, antes de convertirte y hacerte mía por toda la vida, debes saber que sé que puedo hacerte feliz, no hay nadie más… moveré cielo y tierra con tal de lograrlo – le dijo Inuyasha fijando su mirada en la de ella.

Lo que Kagome percibía era la necesidad y la desesperación inmensas en él. Su mente le decía que debía preguntar a que se refería exactamente con lo de convertirla, pero en su corazón y cuerpo crecía un volcán de anhelo, por él.

Inuyasha sentía vibrar el cuerpo de Kagome, lo sentía a través de la ropa que ahora le parecía un estorbo, necesitaba sentirla por completo. La respiración de ambos se hacía cada vez más irregular. Ya no podía esperar.

Inuyasha se quitó con la mente su camisa y con sus manos retiró lentamente la camiseta de ella hacia arriba, por encima de su cabeza. No llevaba sostén, la miró embelesado, la acercó a su cuerpo poniendo las manos en su espalda. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, él que tantos siglos había estado sólo.

Su respiración estaba fuera de control, o ¿era la de los dos? Buscó su boca y la aprisionó, la exploró con delicadeza y a la vez con pasión.

La estaba trasladando a un lugar donde sólo podía sentir a Inuyasha y su piel.

Las manos de Inuyasha la exploraban, acariciaban cada parte de su espalda, mientras su boca estaba entretenida con la de ella siguiendo por su cuello, oliendo, besando, lamiendo con toda delicadeza la zona por donde sus venas latían llamándolo.

Volvió a su boca y con su mente retiró las últimas barreras que le impedían estar en contacto directo con ella. La levantó sin ninguna dificultad dejándola sobre la alfombra que estaba frente a la chimenea. Se detuvo para mirarla, acarició su rostro. Ella también lo observaba, era una tentadora invitación. Inuyasha buscó nuevamente apoderarse de su boca, era su droga, su necesidad. La besó despacio, deseando memorizar cada uno de los detalles, colocando su mano en la cintura de ella, explorando su piel tan cálida y suave. Bajo su boca en dirección a su cuello.

Ella sentía morir por el placer que las manos de Inuyasha le estaban dando, cuando pensó que no podía existir algo más placentero sólo gimió y grito el nombre de su compañero, al sentir como la boca de él exploraba sus senos, los acariciaba, los exploraba, los mordía delicadamente, perdiéndose en el millón de sensaciones que le provocaba. Separó su boca de tan grata tarea para bajar su mirada hacia la cintura de ella, continuando hasta encontrar el triangulo de vello ensortijado que lo llamaba, que lo invitaba. Aspiró su aroma, su deseo de unirse a ella cada vez era más grande. Bajo su cabeza mordiendo con ansia pero con sumo cuidado la parte interior de sus muslos haciendo que separara sus piernas, tocó con su mano la humedad exquisita que ahí había. Kagome no pudo reprimir un gemido alto indicándole a Inuyasha que estaba disfrutando mucho la manera en la que la tocaba. Sus senos fueron atendidos generosamente por la boca de Inuyasha, mientras continuaba explorando con su mano. Ante la ola de placer que la recorría de arriba abajo Kagome no pudo hacer nada más que tomar con sus manos la cabeza de él haciendo que se pegara más a su cuerpo, si es que eso era posible.

El mundo de Kagome se desvanecía ante la sensación abrasadora que desde su interior se generaba. Tuvo que abrazar a Inuyasha, pensando que si se dejaba llevar, corría el peligro de despertar y darse cuenta que era un maravilloso sueño.

Kagome levantó la vista y encontró la mirada de Inuyasha que buscó su boca con urgencia. Se ubicó encima de ella luchando contra el impulso de tomarla de una manera salvaje. Pero lo hizo lentamente, a medida que avanzaba sentía que su cuerpo se quemaba. Hasta que por fin llegó a una barrera que oponía resistencia, con cuidado la liberó de ella quedando inmóvil para hacer que el dolor fuera el menor posible y porque era su primera unión de cuerpo y alma.

Kagome lo miró nerviosa, deseosa de que continuara. Poco a poco se acostumbro a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, alzó la cadera con la intención de darle a entender que quería que continuara. Ante la nueva embestida que Inuyasha y la ola de placer que arrasaba cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera tener en ese instante, la única respuesta de Kagome fue enterrarle las uñas en la espalda.

La arrastró a un mundo de sensualidad que no conocía. Siguió embistiéndola de manera prolongada y firme, invadiéndola hasta el fondo.

El rostro de Kagome estaba a la altura del pecho de Inuyasha, quien la sujetó desde la nuca manteniéndola cerca de sus músculos. Hizo que perdiera un poco la conciencia, por el temor que lo que tenían que hacer no fuera de su agrado. Apareció una pequeña herida e Inuyasha apretó la cabeza de ella contra sí, controlando su mente, haciendo que tuviera la urgencia de saciar su sed. La sensación de ella absorbiendo su sangre lo llevó a un límite de placer increíble, sin embargo tuvo la suficiente cordura para recordar que debía hacer el ritual una vez más. Declamó las palabras en la lengua que sólo él conocía. Delicadamente retiró el rostro de Kagome y se dirigió a su cuello, clavó sus colmillos y se alimentó de la sangre más pura y deliciosa que hubiera probado en su larga existencia, lamiendo las pequeñas heridas.

Inuyasha estaría con ella por toda la eternidad, si ella estaba en peligro inmediatamente lo sabría. Kagome estaría con él para siempre, de manera que la bestia violenta y oscura que vivía en su interior nunca saliera a la luz.

El ritual se había completado. Una vez que esto ocurrió Inuyasha se dejó llevar por el placer que sentía y Kagome también disfrutaba.

Una y otra vez las embestidas se hacían más continuas, ella lo estaba recibiendo, lo purificaba, limpiaba su alma de la oscuridad.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta cuando el cuerpo de Kagome lo apretaba y ambos estallaron y llegaron a un lugar que hasta ése momento, ninguno de los dos conocía.

El estaba acostado encima de ella, aún no deshacía su unión; cuidando de no aplastarla con su cuerpo, ella estaba contemplándolo fascinada. Recordó vagamente a ella misma pegada al pecho de Inuyasha, pero esos recuerdos fueron rápidamente sustituidos por la sensación de él dentro de ella.

Eres preciosa, amor.

Ella podía intuir que Inuyasha estaba temeroso, pensaba que lo rechazaría, que lo condenaría por haber propiciado una situación tan íntima entre ellos. Alzó su rostro en busca de la boca de Inuyasha, para borrar esos pensamientos, ella nunca lo podría rechazar. Cambiaron de posición deshaciendo su unión, él la mantuvo abrazada contra su pecho, ahora ella sobre él.

Eres mía, ¿sabías eso?

Te enojaste conmigo por haber salido ¿no? – dijo Kagome mientras acariciaba los fuertes músculos de él.

Creo que nunca podría enojarme contigo. Eres mi vida. Lo que pasó es algo que nunca me había ocurrido antes, sentí temor por ti y no me gustó esa sensación – dijo acariciando su cabello, le encantaba. Se quedó callado, pensativo.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Te arrepientes de haberme hecho el amor? - ella pensaba que a lo mejor no lo había satisfecho…

¿Cómo podría arrepentirme de haber hecho lo que más anhelaba en el mundo? Además pienso hacerte el amor durante toda la noche. Para mí sólo tú podrías satisfacerme, sólo existes tú. No te vas a librar de mí.

Ella sonrió y se apretó más contra su pecho. Estaba feliz. De repente sintió un fuerte dolor en su estomago, se quedó muy quieta… algo andaba mal. Los dolores iban extendiéndose a cada uno de sus órganos.

Inuyasha tenía su mano en su nuca, tratando de aliviar la tensión. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, Kagome sabía que algo estaba pasando. Inuyasha se limitó a abrazarla de manera protectora contra su pecho.

**¡¡Hola!! Como ya les comente, tengo problemas entre semana para actualizar la historia. Así que la siguiente será el próximo domingo. Por eso subo estos capítulos de una vez…**

**Gracias!!!!!!**

**Capítulo 9**

**Transformación.**


	9. Transformación

**El Guardián Oscuro**

**Capítulo 9**

**Transformación**

Kagome seguía entre los brazos de Inuyasha, algo andaba mal… sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el estómago mismo que poco a poco se iba desplazando a los demás órganos. Calor intenso, algo ardía dentro de su cuerpo.

Tengo ganas de vomitar… - trató de decir mientras se incorporaba, empujándolo. Él permitió que se sentara pero no retiró su abrazo.

Es la transformación amor, vas a liberarte de las toxinas humanas que tienes – le contestó de la manera más tranquila.

¿Qué me has hecho Inuyasha? – dijo mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos – no puedo controlarlo… siento que me quema - fue lo último que pudo decir, hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse y correr al cuarto de baño más cercano, siempre acompañada por él.

Empezó a vomitar; aunque al principio trataba de alejarlo, ante su insistencia permitió que tratara de asistirla. Estaba sudando, tenía leves lapsos de tranquilidad que terminaban con la imperiosa necesidad de vomitar.

Una vez que se tranquilizó, tomó el brazo de Inuyasha como único apoyo, y cada vez que se presentaban los espasmos de dolor, lo único que alcanzaba a hacer era enterrar sus uñas.

Inuyasha estaba espantado con la intensidad de los espasmos de dolor de Kagome, e intervino para evitar que cayera al suelo. Ella sentía que algo por dentro se retorcía, quería gritar pero su garganta no le respondía.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en la alfombra abrazándola, salió de su propio cuerpo para adentrarse en el de ella, ahí vio como los órganos tomaban otro aspecto, tratando también que su mente aliviara la tensión a la que estaba sometida.

Después de horas que parecieron una eternidad, el último espasmo de dolor había terminado. Cuando estuvo seguro de esto y ante el cansancio de ella, le dio la orden de dormir. Revisó su cuerpo, lo purificó con esmero y la tomó entre sus brazos. Inuyasha nunca había llorado, en ésta ocasión no pudo contener un par de lágrimas ante el dolor que ella había tenido que pasar.

La bajó al dormitorio subterráneo donde la arropó como si se tratara de una niña. Cuando despertara, ella sería ya una carpatiana. Necesitaría sangre para vivir, ya no podría salir a la luz del sol. Él esperaba que no lo rechazara.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que dormía, se fue a la ciudad, necesitaba alimentarse. Después de haberse encargado de un par de ladrones y haberse alimentado lo suficiente regreso a su casa.

Llegó al dormitorio subterráneo y se quitó su ropa para acostarse al lado de su compañera de vida. Descansó con ella alrededor de una hora más, ella despertó pero no abría los ojos.

La hora había llegado, tenía que enfrentarse a un posible rechazo.

La mantenía abrazada, mientras observaba su rostro, desde que la conoció le pareció la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su rostro era aún más bello. En ese momento ella abrió los ojos, unos ojos color chocolate profundo, hermosos, que voltearon a mirarlo.

Kagome lo observaba, y con una mano toco la frente de Inuyasha, estaba arrugada, con gesto de preocupación.

¿Qué has estado haciendo? – le preguntó ella.

Estar por ahí… – le contestó él, acariciándole la cara. Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio absoluto.

No te preocupes Inuyasha, he pasado un muy mal rato, pero no es el fin del mundo. Aunque no te prometo que tal vez en un futuro tome venganza – ella le dijo acariciándole también el rostro.

Habría dado todo por no tener que hacerte pasar por el dolor que provoca la transformación…

¡¡Alto!!, no digas transformación… suena… feo… Vi en una ocasión una película en al que la protagonista era convertida en vampiresa y se dedicaba a chuparle el cuello a los hombres y a matar niños… Lo de los niños no va conmigo, lo de los hombres… no sé… a lo mejor… - lo decía en broma, pero un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Él estaba pensativo acariciando su pelo, notaba que éste había crecido más hasta llegarle a la cintura y era de un color negro brillante, suave.

Creo que nunca dejaría que le chupes el cuello a otros hombres…

Bueno, muy bien… aunque a lo mejor me gustaría… - dijo esto a notar los celos de Inuyasha.

Él la admiraba más y más, estaba totalmente aterrada por lo que le acababa de pasar, sin embargo trataba de estar tranquila e incluso bromear.

Lo lamento mucho, estoy seguro que los hombres estarían encantados de que alguien como tú les arrancara incluso la vida; pero estoy descubriendo que soy un hombre muy celoso; así que no vamos a tener que pasar por eso.

Kagome se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

No puedo creer que seas celoso, pareces un hombre muy seguro de ti mismo. Además nadie me quiere…

Piensas eso porque no te das cuenta como los hombres te observan. Yo puedo leer sus pensamientos y créeme que tuve ganas de matar a más de uno por el tipo ideas que tenían acerca de ti – le dijo acercando su boca a la de ella, rozando suavemente sus labios, provocando un sobresalto en el corazón – y ahora, estoy seguro de que ocasionarás más reacciones similares. No me siento capaz de tolerarlo.

Estás loco, nadie a mí alrededor piensa algo así de mí. Sólo soy una mujer tratando de hacer bien su trabajo como parte del departamento de policía.

Yo soy un carpatiano, no tolero que otros hombres se acerquen a mi compañera, no soy un hombre moderno; mi deber es proteger a mi compañera de vida. Si algo te pasara… me convertiría en un monstruo. Ese trabajo que tienes…

Escucha… Inuyasha, yo no te conozco y tú tampoco me conoces. No sé cómo he permitido que te pongas a cargo de mi vida sin molestarte en preguntar si yo quería que eso pasara; además no sé lo que me has hecho. No puedo creer que me haya ido a la cama contigo – Kagome sabía que ya no era la misma y estaba acostada, desnuda con un hombre que ni siquiera era humano, por más sexy que le pareciera. Al darse cuenta de esto, lo empujó y trató de envolverse con la sábana.

¿Acaso las mujeres de hoy en día no se acuestan con sus maridos? – le respondió él.

Nosotros no estamos casados… me acordaría perfectamente de haberlo hecho. No me he casado contigo… ¿o sí? – le respondió, había tratado de levantarse de la cama pero lo que consiguió fue que la sábana se bajara y apenas cubriera su cuerpo desnudo.

Inuyasha sólo la observaba, esa mujer hacía que el deseo que había dormido durante tantos siglos despertara, sentía como su cuerpo era consumido por el hambre de poseerla nuevamente.

¿Qué crees que son los compañeros de vida? Para nuestro pueblo, tú y yo estamos casados. Unidos en cuerpo y alma.

Creo que aquí hay una confusión, seguramente me tienes bajo algún hechizo o magia negra… yo tengo principios y no me voy a la cama con cualquiera, de hecho no me había ido a la cama con nadie… Y, nosotros no estamos casados.

Yo no soy cualquiera – con los ojos repasaba su cuerpo, torpemente cubierto con la sábana que continuaba deslizándose, haciendo que la mirada de él se transformara y el erotismo, la lujuria y el deseo que sentía por su mujer creciera a cada instante. Ella se dio cuenta de esto y su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza y a ritmo acelerado. Trató de dirigir sus pensamientos en otra dirección.

Me estas pidiendo demasiado, que sea alguien diferente. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de opinar al respecto.

Escucha Kagome, era la única forma de estar juntos. Tienes una especial tendencia a meterte en problemas cuando no estoy a tu lado.

¡Muy bien!, Basta… Ni siquiera muestras remordimientos por lo que me has hecho. Soy yo la que ha tenido que cambiar, la que ha tenido que ceder en todo… además he pasado por un dolor de los mil demonios. – Lo dijo retirándose de la habitación, pero la sábana que aún la cubría se atoró con la puerta dejándola desnuda, trató de desprenderla. Al no conseguirlo y por la mirada penetrante de Inuyasha decidió dejarla ahí y subir las escaleras corriendo.

Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada, hasta que la perdió de vista. Había estado en su mente, sabía que lo que había dicho era producto de la confusión de la nueva vida a la que se enfrentaba, no porque estuviera enojada con él. Se estiró, se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, con el deseo por ella cada vez mayor… Atravesó la habitación descalzo, agarró la sábana que momentos antes había quedado en el suelo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, nunca había experimentado los celos, no le gustaba la idea de que otros hombres se acercaran a su Kagome y, ahora que era toda una carpatiana, su capacidad para atraerlos aumentaría. No soportaba la idea de que otros pensaran en ella, mucho menos que la tocaran como acostumbraban hacerlo los humanos. No soportarían la mirada inocente y a la vez sexy de la que era dueña. Sólo pudo suspirar y mover la cabeza.

Subió hasta la habitación de ella, se encontraba en la ducha. Pudo buscarla con la mente, la vio con la frente apoyada en la pared, llorando; el agua cayéndole en la cabeza, deslizándose por la espalda.

La puerta estaba cerrada, Inuyasha se desvaneció transformándose en neblina, entrando a través de la cerradura.

Una vez dentro adquirió nuevamente su forma. Se metió con ella en la ducha y la atrajo sin darle oportunidad de protestar, la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Con sus manos alzó el rostro y limpió sus lágrimas. Estaba angustiado por la confusión a la que se enfrentaba, sabía que era lógico que le costara trabajo aceptar los cambios. Tuvo la necesidad de acariciar sus labios con los suyos.

Ella fue respondiendo, el calor en su interior apareció de repente, tenía necesidad de él. Quería estar con él. Amaba la forma en la que expresaba su necesidad de ella, de tenerla sólo a ella. Sin embargo, por la historia de su vida no quería necesitar a nadie.

Pero yo quiero que me quieras, como yo a ti… - le dijo Inuyasha, quien había escuchado sus pensamientos, separando los labios de su boca, continuando su recorrido por el cuello; haciendo que la calidez de los besos se esparciera por todo el cuerpo – estoy enamorado de ti, estoy seguro que la palabra amor no puede resumir lo que yo siento por ti. Sólo te pido que te tomes tu tiempo para conocerme, inténtalo por favor, hazlo por mí – sus manos acariciaban su espalda con suma delicadeza.

Kagome bajó su cabeza a la altura del fuerte pecho de Inuyasha, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Ahora, soy como tú… ¿no es así?

Eres una carpatiana, tienes todas las capacidades de nuestra raza. Podemos sentir y manipular a la tierra, el viento, la lluvia, el cielo. Podemos correr, volar ó nadar de manera extraordinaria. Puedo mostrarte el mundo maravilloso que ningún humano ha visto jamás. Podrás hacer cosas increíbles.

Kagome permitió que borrara sus lágrimas con besos. Su necesidad por él iba creciendo. Todo era una locura, no podía deshacer lo hecho y en su corazón no existía odio contra él, quien sentía una gran alegría porque ella no lo había condenado.

Kagome lo miró directamente a los ojos, el calor en su interior se extendía rápidamente, pasó sus manos por la espalda de su compañero, la acarició lentamente, se detuvo en sus nalgas, tocó con delicadeza. Las dirigió hacia los muslos encontrando la gruesa evidencia del deseo de Inuyasha por ella, levemente la acarició, sus manos tuvieron el placer de conocer su forma, cada vez más endurecida. Provocó en él la agitación de su respiración y la aceleración de los latidos de su corazón, sólo atinó a hacer su cabeza para atrás y cerrar los ojos.

Quiero… quiero sentirme viva una vez más… Inuyasha… - amaba estar con él, ver como su mirada cambiaba de una totalmente negra, que no mostraba ningún sentimiento a una llena de pasión ardiente. Le preocupaba que nunca más volviera a sentirse sólo, como también ella lo había estado. Quería hacerle sentir único, tuvo el impulso de hincarse. Inuyasha sólo atinó a soltar una bocanada de aire cuando Kagome lo envolvió con su boca húmeda, caliente. Él no pudo reprimir gemir del placer que ella le proporcionaba.

Kagome estaba complacida por el reciente poder descubierto, observaba el rostro de Inuyasha y le gustaba lo que veía, estaba haciendo que se perdiera en sus caricias.

Después de maravillosos minutos, Inuyasha acarició su cabello, tomó su rostro e hizo que se levantara, buscaba hambriento su boca, necesitaba besarla, regresarle un poco del enorme placer que le había hecho pasar. Ella tuvo la suficiente precaución de que al levantarse sus pechos fueran tocando el cuerpo de él en toda su extensión. La besó con pasión, bajó por su cuello hacia los duros pezones, uno era atendido por una de sus manos, mientras que el otro estaba siendo succionado literalmente por sus labios. La otra mano se dirigió a la entrepierna para encontrar un delicioso calor húmedo, que lo invitaba a seguir y ocasionando los gemidos incontrolables de su compañera. Kagome ya no podía controlarse, necesitaba tenerlo dentro de ella.

Vamos, Inuyasha… - alcanzó a decir.

Inuyasha dejó las gratas tareas que llevaba a cabo y tomó a su compañera por la cintura, levantándola. Kagome lo envolvió con sus piernas provocando su unión, ambos gimieron por el placer generado. Inuyasha no podía soportar, movía sus caderas primero despacio, acelerando el ritmo con el que la embestía, sintió como sus músculos internos se tensaban y lo aprisionaban con mayor fuerza. Inuyasha estaba conectado con la mente de Kagome, sentía como ella llegaba al límite del placer, haciendo que su propia reacción se desencadenara también.

Ya nunca estarás sola, yo estoy contigo… - alcanzó a decir Inuyasha, viéndola directamente a los ojos, deshaciendo la unión.

No puedo ni imaginar estar lejos Inuyasha, creo que me volvería loca…

La movió para que el agua cayera directamente sobre los dos.

Eres la compañera de un cazador carpatiano, nosotros tenemos dones, pero el precio es alto. Además tengo responsabilidades que seguramente te expondrán a situaciones peligrosas. Por algo me llaman el ángel oscuro de la muerte.

¿Cómo pueden llamarte así?, has dedicado tu vida a proteger a los humanos y a tu propia raza, ¿Con qué derecho te juzgan?

Inuyasha se alegró, ella lo estaba defendiendo. Cerró la llave del agua, la sacó de la ducha y la envolvió con una toalla y la abrazó.

Soy un cazador, aún entre mi raza soy uno de los más poderosos y muchas veces eso además de ocasionar admiración también provoca miedo. Si no tenemos una compañera de vida corremos el riesgo de caer en la oscuridad y transformarnos en las criaturas abominables que me dedico a cazar.

No tienen derecho a juzgarte, te lo repito has dedicado tu vida a protegernos.

El amanecer estaba próximo, Inuyasha lo sabía. Tenía que hacer que Kagome descansara.

Amor, esta por amanecer, vamos al dormitorio subterráneo, debemos descansar.

El temor se apoderó de ella, la nueva condición de vida no era fácil de aceptar. Después de unos minutos de duda accedió a acompañarlo, tomándolo de la mano.

Al entrar a la habitación, la duda nuevamente la acechó. Inuyasha la abrazó y trató de infundirle seguridad, incluso había pensado borrar sus recuerdos, sin embargo la respetaba mucho para hacerle eso.

Me enfadaría demasiado si lo hicieras, Inuyasha - le dijo ella con serenidad.

Inuyasha la observó.

¿Qué?, ¿no pesaste que aprendiera pronto a leer la mente?

Él estaba gratamente sorprendido, la lectura de las mentes entre compañeros de vida era un acto íntimo que fortalecía su unión.

Cada vez me sorprendes más.

Entraron a la habitación, Kagome sólo llevaba la toalla; él le pasó un camisón de seda.

Inuyasha, ¿Qué era eso?, ¿qué era eso que estaba en el muro?

Era un gul, un muerto viviente. Es un títere de un vampiro, como ya te dije los vampiros pueden controlar a los humanos para que les sirvan mientras ellos tienen que esconderse de la luz del sol. El gul es algo similar, sólo vive para satisfacer los deseos de su amo y son alimentados por la sangre que él decida darle. Es peligroso porque no se detiene hasta conseguir su objetivo ó ser totalmente aniquilado.

¿Y el muro?, ¿Qué clase de seguridad es esa?

Es una protección creada por mí, contra las criaturas malignas. Ya basta, ven a la cama, amor.

Kagome estaba inquieta, pero no por la habitación subterránea ó por lo que acababa de saber de los gul, era la presencia de Inuyasha desnudo lo que la inquietaba.

Al saber esto, Inuyasha sonrió y se recostó y se cubrió hasta la cintura con la sábana.

Inuyasha, ¿porque pasó esto? Yo no soy carpatiana…

Tampoco lo sé, lo que tengo claro es que desde el día que naciste estabas destinada a ser mi compañera de vida… sólo algunas mujeres humanas con habilidades psíquicas son capaces de ser compañeras de vida de varones carpatianos. Rin la compañera de mi hermano Seshomaru me lo dijo, ella no estaba segura de cómo, pero sabía de tu existencia.

Al ver que el cuerpo de su compañero estaba cubierto, por fin, se dirigió a la cama. Él la abrazó, refugiándola en su cuerpo. Se sintió tranquila pero físicamente cansada. Tenía muchas preguntas, y aunque temía lo que le pudiera responder…, ya habría tiempo de hacerlas.

Sólo quiero dormir, Inuyasha…

Así será… duerme, amor.

Kagome inmediatamente durmió, por el mandato de él.

Esa noche ellos no descansarían ahí, Kagome necesitaba rejuvenecer. Necesitaba el abrazo de la tierra. Inuyasha aún no le contaba ésa situación, su raza debía descansar en el seno de la tierra. Se concentró en la pared izquierda de la habitación y ésta se abrió, dejando a la vista un pasadizo que llevaba a una cámara hecha de tierra, con un movimiento de su mano abrió el lecho y entró con el cuerpo de Kagome en sus brazos. Con la mente ordenó a los lobos que hicieran guardia, revisó las protecciones y cerró la entrada a su cámara secreta. Fue entonces cuando sumió a Kagome en el sueño profundo de su raza, detuvo su corazón y sus pulmones, él la abrazó y también descansó. La tierra cayó encima de ellos hasta cubrirlos por completo.

**Capítulo 10**

**¿Náraku?**


	10. ¿Náraku?

**El Guardián Oscuro**

**Capítulo 10**

**¿Náraku?**

Poco a poco el sol avanzaba. En el interior de la casa de Inuyasha reinaba la paz, el silencio se apoderaba de cada rincón de la enorme mansión.

El anochecer llegó, el latido de un corazón y la respiración de una persona invadió la tranquilidad. Inuyasha despertó; revisó las protecciones que había dejado establecidas alrededor, estaban intactas. Los lobos se encontraban bien, no habían detectado ningún invasor. Ordenó a la tierra que los cubría que se abriera. Salió de su lecho con el cuerpo de Kagome en sus brazos, dejándola en el dormitorio subterráneo que ella conocía.

Hizo que las velas que ahí se encontraban se prendieran con un solo movimiento de su mano y revisó a Kagome. De la misma forma, limpió los residuos de tierra que quedaban sobre la bata que la cubría asegurándose que se despertara limpia y fresca.

Entró en su cuerpo, la transformación se había consumado y las viejas heridas que había sufrido en la nave industrial se habían curado. Sólo entonces la liberó del sueño profundo de los carpatianos, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y su corazón empezó a latir, entrando en el sueño más ligero de los humanos.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su compañera de vida estaba con él, como lo estaría en cada despertar de ahora en adelante.

El camisón de Kagome se había recorrido dejando al descubierto sus piernas, Inuyasha empezó a acariciarlas subiendo sus manos hasta dejar al descubierto su cintura. Empezó a besar ésta zona, su sabor era delicioso, su calor lo embargaba. Estuvo consciente del momento en que ella se despertó, cuando tomó consciencia de lo que él le estaba haciendo y del maremoto de placer que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo.

¡Inuyasha!, pensó en la vía de comunicación que sólo los compañeros de vida tenían. Sólo atinó a tomar su cabeza entre sus manos y a sentir como las manos de él recorrían una y otra vez sus piernas y su boca se dirigía a sus senos, deleitándose con el sabor de sus pezones.

Eran tantas las sensaciones y tantos los lugares que él quería explorar, pero ya no podía aguantar más, dirigió toda su atención a la entrepierna de Kagome quien lo único que sintió fue como sus manos bajaban junto a la cabeza de Inuyasha. No sabía lo que pretendía hasta que en su mente, escuchó: ¿Tienes idea de cuál es tu sabor? y sólo gimió, al sentir como la lengua de Inuyasha la recorría en su totalidad.

Ante las sensaciones que la inundaban lo único que atinó a hacer fue arquear la espalda y tomar las sábanas con manos, pensando que se perdería en el placer.

Después de unos minutos, Inuyasha no aguantó más subió hasta poder besarla apasionadamente, se acomodó entre sus piernas y penetró el calor húmedo que lo esperaba… que lo reclamaba. Kagome pensaba que había conocido un mundo nuevo, pero cada vez que estaba con él, la experiencia era diferente; aumentaba su necesidad por él.

Kagome sólo podía aferrarse con sus manos a los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha e instintivamente apretó su rostro al pecho de él, pasó su boca por la piel, lo besó y empezó a mordisquear donde notaba que la sangre fluía.

Sintió como en ése momento el corazón ya de por si agitado de él, daba un vuelco, acelerándose aún más, aprovechando para rodear con sus piernas la cintura de Inuyasha consiguiendo que la penetrara aún más.

La lengua de Kagome empezó a rodear el lugar donde notaba el flujo de sangre.

Por favor, Kagome, sigue... Sigue así…

Estaba ardiente de deseo, la anhelaba.

Sigue, Kagome…

Ella estaba fascinada oyendo sus latidos, se dejó invadir por el placer. La mente de Inuyasha estaba fundida con la suya. Ambos sintieron como si un relámpago los atravesara cuando ella le hundió profundamente los dientes. Era una sensación inexplicable, el alimento que estaba ingiriendo era delicioso, no entendía como, pero no rechazaba lo que estaba haciendo; era un sustancia adictiva, lo estaba saboreando.

Cerró los pequeños orificios con la lengua. Sintió el cuerpo de Inuyasha tensándose y su propio cuerpo que explotaban en un sinfín de placer, de calor ardiente.

Después de unos instantes Kagome alzó la mirada hacia Inuyasha, con los ojos abiertos. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer… lo que por su propia voluntad acababa de hacer.

Le dio un empujón, sentándose en la cama dándole la espalda, el no se retiró, al contrario, se acercó y empezó a recorrer con la lengua su columna.

No estoy seguro de que éste despertar, duró lo suficiente para saciar mi sed. Quiero más, Kagome…

¡No!... de ninguna manera – le replicó, pero él ya estaba acariciando su cuerpo nuevamente, haciéndola agitarse y suspirar nuevamente.

No estamos obligados a parar, necesito enseñarte muchas cosas…

Después de algunas horas, estaban en el despacho, Inuyasha estaba frente a la computadora y Kagome estaba sentada en un sillón, todavía con el cuerpo deliciosamente dolorido y sensible por la interminable posesión que Inuyasha había hecho de él.

No estaba segura de poder ver a la cara a Inuyasha nuevamente… a pesar de todo estaba avergonzada de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos… Para tratar de quitar de su mente ésas imágenes levantó el periódico que estaba en una de las mesas y se sorprendió ante las noticias que vio.

Inuyasha…

Él dirigió toda su atención hacia ella, esa actitud le encantaba, parecía que ella era lo más importante.

_Lo eres._

Ok, basta… no estés leyéndome el pensamiento, ¿de acuerdo?, la única que tiene que estar en mi cabeza soy yo… Estoy leyendo en el periódico… el señor Drake fue encontrado muerto en su casa.

¿El famoso banquero? ¿Cómo murió? – preguntó Inuyasha, a sabiendas que él había sido el responsable de esto.

Sólo dice que uno de sus empleados lo encontró muerto.

Kagome estaba segura que Drake estaba inmiscuido en asuntos muy gordos relacionados a tráfico de droga, pero nunca pudo relacionarlo directamente.

Además en páginas interiores se describe que también sus dos gorilas más cercanos fueron encontrados muertos – se quedó muy pensativa observando a Inuyasha – ¿Tú los conocías?

Kagome – le respondió Inuyasha con toda la calma del mundo - ¿Me estas acusando de algo?

Ella se ruborizó por la forma en que él la miraba. Su apetito ardiente se notaba en los hermosos ojos dorados que tenía. Trataba de enfrentarse a lo concerniente a su transformación, sólo así podía explicarse la intensa necesidad que sentía, de estar a su lado.

No, claro que no te estoy acusando de nada… - le respondió bajando la vista hacia el periódico y sintiendo como el calor envolvía su vientre. Trató de cambiar de tema.

Dime, ¿qué haces? – fingiendo de repente un extraño interés por lo que él estaba haciendo en la computadora.

Respondiendo un correo de mi hermano Seshomaru, él vive en París y, aunque existe una forma de comunicación directa con él porque hemos intercambiado sangre, no me apetece mucho hacerlo. Lo único que hace es pensar en Rin. – dijo recordando a su hermano, la sensación de amor fraternal hacia la persona que había sido su compañero durante tantos siglos estaba más presente que nunca y todo gracias a que las emociones habían vuelto a él por la presencia de Kagome, su Kagome.

Todo en ella le hacía sonreír, a pesar de su carácter rebelde que hacía que no siguiera sus indicaciones, en toda su existencia ningún ser se había atrevido a hacer eso.

¿Me estas escuchando? – le preguntó Kagome, al verlo tan pensativo – justo cuando estoy pensando en cómo me gusta que pongas atención te quedas pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

No estabas diciendo nada - le respondió él, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Claro que sí, estaba hablándote… - le mintió.

Inuyasha se dirigió rápidamente a ella, acercando su rostro al suyo.

No has dicho ni una sola palabra.

Estaba divertido viendo como ella trataba de jugar con él… Se deslizó sobre ella como un felino hacia su presa.

Ella sentía calor en su interior, teniendo imágenes eróticas en su mente; imágenes que él le mostraba. Se recostó sobre el sofá, alzando una mano hacia él para detenerlo.

Eso de moverte a gran velocidad, se debe acabar. – le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa coqueta que lo dejaba sin poder hacer nada.

Ella aprovechó esto para salir de la zona de peligro y siguió leyendo el periódico.

¿Quién es Tomas? Preguntó Inuyasha.

¿Dónde has oído hablar de él?

Desde que empezaste a leer el periódico has estado pensando en él.

Veo que no hay secretos para ti… él es una persona con la que crecí, quiero comunicarme con él para ver si sabe algo de Náraku, después de que hace sus apariciones en mi vida, tiene la extraña costumbre de rondar la academia donde él mismo siendo yo una niña me instruyo. No me puedo mover yo misma para investigar porque tengo que cuidar a un arrogante como tú.

Me alegra que tengas que quedarte aquí para "protegerme", pero esa explicación de Tomas no me deja muy satisfecho – dijo acercándose lentamente a su boca, besándola apasionadamente. Hizo que cayera rendida en el sofá, pero pudo percatarse de lo adolorida que estaba.

Perdóname amor, debí ser más considerado contigo. Si quieres puedo hacer que te sientas mejor.

No, me gusta estar así – _es como si te perteneciera._

_Es que me perteneces._

Tratando de dirigir su atención a otro lado, volvió al periódico cuando sintió como vibraba su teléfono celular. Desde que había llegado a ésta casa no lo había visto y estaba justo en le mesita al lado del sofá.

Es del departamento de policía… tengo que contestar.

¡Ah!... eso me recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente – le dijo Inuyasha – la conversación en la que me dices que vas a dejar tu trabajo para quedarte conmigo aquí en casa.

Eso… ni lo sueñes.

Al contestar, Kagome escucho sirenas, voces, un caos total… Inuyasha también lo escuchó y se apresuró a proteger a su compañera de vida abrazándola por detrás, por su cintura.

Inspector Smith, ¡¿Qué pasa?! – le dijo, alarmada por los sonidos que escuchaba.

He mandado una escolta para que tú y el señor Taisho, se reúnan con nosotros en el edificio donde estaba tu departamento, Náraku ha aparecido… y es grave.

Kagome sintió que el frío se apoderaba de ella, su primer impulso fue alejarse de Inuyasha para protegerlo pero él no lo permitió. Él estaba en su mente y vio perfectamente el pánico.

_Estamos juntos, amor. Los dos lo enfrentaremos._

¿Qué pasó Inspector?… - dijo al teléfono tratando de controlarse.

Kagome, la señora Michel… tu antigua arrendadora, la ha matado. También a la pareja que vivía al lado Kaede y Mioga – hizo una pausa – y también al anciano que vivía al final del pasillo, no tengo su nombre…

Se llamaba Totosai y era un excelente artesano – dijo Kagome con la voz tranquila - ¿Y Bankotsu y Kagura?

No sabemos nada de ellos, éstos vecinos aparentemente no estaban en el momento en el que se presentó Náraku.

Kagome estaba tranquila, pero en su mente estaba gritando de coraje, impotencia y miedo.

Bien, Náraku está muy enojado y esta castigándome a través de todas las personas que han significado algo en mi vida. El mensaje es claro: o dejo a Inuyasha o continuará… Busquen a Bankotsu y Kagura con la madre de ella, solían ir a menudo a visitarla y se quedaban a dormir… escóndanlos en algún hotel y pónganles guardias. Náraku irá por ellos. Iremos enseguida.

Esperen a la escolta.

_Diles que tengo mi propio equipo, que no malgasten policías con nosotros._

Inspector, Inuyasha tiene su propio equipo de seguridad, no mande a los muchachos, que se dediquen a buscar a Náraku. En quince minutos llegaremos.

Kagome terminó la llamada y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha, cerró los ojos.

Ni se te ocurra la idea de alejarte de mí. Siento tu dolor y desesperación, piensas que si me dejas él se detendrá. Pero eso no ocurrirá. Kagome, él es el responsable de esos crímenes, tú no.

No se detendrá Inuyasha, mientras yo esté contigo; todas las personas que han estado a mí alrededor estarán en peligro. Él no tiene consideraciones, le da lo mismo matar a un niño que a un adulto, está muy bien entrenado… - y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Estarán en peligro porque un desquiciado anda suelto. Tú no eres la responsable de que este obsesionado contigo. Está poniendo una trampa, yo lo encontraré; te juro que lo encontraré – le dijo acariciándole el rostro, llevándose con él las lágrimas – vámonos, ya llegó el chofer.

Se dirigieron a la limusina, Inuyasha la mantenía cerca de él, protegiéndola con su cuerpo; ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, en los recuerdos de los asesinatos pasados y en lo que probablemente podría encontrar.

Ella podía sentir el calor que Inuyasha, trataba de aliviar el terrible dolor que sentía. Llegaron rápidamente al lugar.

_Estoy contigo. Mantén tu mente conectada a la mía. _Hizo que su respiración se calmara.

Al salir de la limusina, Inuyasha y Antonio, el chofer quien era un humano que servía a los carpatianos, descendiente de la única familia humana que sabía de su existencia y que estaba a su servicio por propia convicción, se pusieron a su lado.

Kagome, señor Taisho, gracias por venir – dijo el Inspector Smith – Kagome, esto está hecho un desastre. Sabes bien como actúa, pasa por favor, por si nos puedes decir algo, dar alguna pista.

Kagome asintió, Antonio se quedó en la puerta e Inuyasha la acompaño hasta la entrada a los departamentos, lo vería todo a través de los ojos de su compañera. Kagome se apresuró a ponerse unos guantes y dirigió su mirada hacia Inuyasha quien trataba de infundirle valor.

Entró al pasillo y los recuerdos que quería detener empezaron a llegar irremediablemente: la señora Michel riendo con ella cuando en una ocasión Kagome se cayó de una manera muy graciosa al entrar al edificio, Kaede y Mioga trayéndole un pastel por su cumpleaños, Totosai enseñándole a jugar ajedrez.

Entró a cada uno de los departamentos, Inuyasha veía a través de sus ojos y sentía lo que ella estaba sintiendo; estaba atenta, revisando la escena del crimen de arriba abajo para tratar de encontrar algún detalle, algo que les permitiera encontrar a Náraku, como la policía que era.

Al terminar, Kagome se acercó donde se encontraba Inuyasha, Smith la siguió.

¿Y bien?, ¿qué piensas?... le dijo Smith.

Kagome estaba pálida, pero su preparación, su profesionalismo salió por delante.

Primero entro con la señora Michel. Entró por la ventana del dormitorio, la atacó cuando ella llegó de hacer las compras, las bolsas estaban intactas, con las cosas dentro. Usó un cuchillo para matarla, conté 27 heridas. Antes de irse le arrancó los ojos, es su sello… fue Náraku… pero…

¿Qué pasa? – se apresuró a decir el inspector.

No sé… hay algo… algo raro… algo cambió. – hizo una pausa – tuvo que ser Náraku. Después fue al departamento de Kaede y Mioga, encontró a Mioga en el dormitorio. Hubo algún forcejeo, Mioga recibió al menos 30 puñaladas. Se dirigió al baño, ahí estaba Kaede, no escucho nada porque le gustaba escuchar música a muy alto volumen. A ella le dio por lo menos 40 puñaladas. Después, no sé… nunca lo había visto hacer… Empezó a acuchillar el colchón las paredes… no sé…. – sin pensarlo, buscó el apoyo en la mano de Inuyasha, era el primer gesto de confianza que tenía con él en público.

_Soy yo la responsable, Inuyasha._

_No, Náraku asesina porque es un enfermo, sino estuviera obsesionado contigo lo estaría con alguien más._

_El único error que cometieron estas personas fue tener contacto conmigo, Inuyasha tengo miedo de que te afecte a ti._

_Yo soy un cazador, un depredador, he matado tantas veces a lo largo de estos siglos que ya perdí la cuenta. Tú eres mi ángel, mi luz, el milagro que llegó a mi vida. _

_Gracias _– fue lo único que ella pudo contestar.

_Te amo – _le dijo Inuyasha.

Después de hacer eso – continuó con su interpretación de los hechos – Náraku fue a asesinar a Totosai. Simplemente abrió la puerta, nunca preguntaba quien tocaba; siempre le dije que se arriesgaba mucho. Era un hombre muy confiado y bueno, jugaba con los niños en el parque, no se merecía esto.

Su mente estaba a punto de estallar, sólo aparentaba tranquilidad.

Inuyasha la abrazó.

_No estás sola, Náraku no nos separará._

_Si no me hubiera ido contigo, ellos seguirían con vida. Y ahora irá por ti. Por ti y por Kouga. _Al pensar esto se dirigió al inspector.

Náraku va por Kouga, averiguará donde está. Aunque hay algo en todo esto que no encaja, siempre había actuado contra las amenazas hacia lo que consideraba su familia. Pero aquí, han sido actos de furia, aparentemente porque deseaba asesinar. El no es así – agitó la cabeza – tengo que ir donde esta Kouga, está en peligro.

Nadie sabe donde lo hemos escondido, no podrá encontrarlo – dijo Smith.

Lo hará. Inuyasha, por favor, debemos protegerlo.

Bien, irás a la comisaría, ahí estarás segura. Yo iré con el inspector a recoger a Kouga para llevarlo a otro sitio. Antonio vendrá conmigo, no te preocupes por él. Así estarás a salvo y yo podré concentrarme en buscar a Náraku.

Kagome tenía miedo, apretó la mano de Inuyasha, no le gustaba la idea de separarse de él, y ¿si era eso lo que Náraku quería?

No sé lo que haría si te pasara algo Inuyasha.

Él se llevó la mano de Inuyasha y la beso.

No te preocupes por mí, nada puede hacerme daño.

Náraku cambió, no es el mismo.

No te preocupes por mí. Iré a buscar a Kouga y tú te quedarás en la comisaría.

Inuyasha supo que el inspector no estaba de acuerdo en que él y Antonio lo acompañaran pero utilizó sus poderes de persuasión para que aceptara encantado la idea de que fueran a buscar a Kouga.

La condujo hacia la comisaría, abrazándola todo el tiempo.

Se sentía muy mal con ella. Él sabía que estos actos los había cometido alguien que la estaba persiguiendo, pero no había sido Náraku. Sólo tenían la intensión de que así lo creyeran. Los vampiros que habían logrado sobrevivir a lo largo de los siglos tenían la facultad de tener criaturas a su disposición y Kagome los estaba atrayendo, no quería que esto se aunara al sentimiento de culpabilidad que de por sí ya tenía.

Llegaron a la comisaría.

Quédate aquí, con todos estos agentes, estarás segura.

Sólo cuídate mucho Inuyasha, regresa con Kouga por favor.

Lo haré – se acercó para besarla tiernamente – no tardaré.

**Capítulo 11**

**Sola **

**Hola…**

**Gracias por sus reviews**

**Kagome-chan 1985**

**Dama de hielo**

**Carmen Taisho**

**ryomahellsing**


	11. Sola

**El Guardián Oscuro**

**Capítulo 11**

**Sola**

Quédate aquí, con todos estos agentes, estarás segura.

Sólo cuídate mucho Inuyasha, regresa con Kouga por favor.

Lo haré – se acercó para besarla tiernamente – no tardaré.

En la entrada de la comisaría, observaba como Inuyasha se alejaba de ella, la sensación de vacío en su estomago aumentaba con cada paso que él daba. Ya no se sentía capaz de controlar el miedo que sentía ante la situación que acababa de afrontar. Entró lentamente, sus compañeros la saludaban y uno que otro se acercaba a darle el pésame.

Aunque las piernas le flaqueaban, continuó avanzando hacia su mesa de trabajo. A lo largo de su camino escuchaba que las conversaciones, giraban alrededor de los asesinatos. No quería oírlas, pero no podía evitarlo, su desarrollado oído no se lo permitía; aunque la mayoría de las ideas de sus compañeros estaban cargadas de solidaridad y cariño.

Por fin llegó a su escritorio, sentía las miradas de todos. Quería estar a solas para poder gritar, llorar… quería estar con Inuyasha; pero su preparación hizo que mantuviera la calma y empezara a escribir las notas de la escena del crimen.

_No corro peligro, amor. Ya deberías saberlo. Tranquilízate y permite que te quite el dolor de cabeza que tienes._

_Con saber que estás conmigo es suficiente._

Se sintió aliviada al tener en su mente a Inuyasha.

_Aún tengo el terrible presentimiento de que Náraku va por Kouga, ten cuidado por favor._

_Ya estamos cerca. Estoy verificando los alrededores y noto la presencia del mal._

Kagome sólo pudo pensar que si Náraku sabía donde tenían a Kouga era demasiado tarde. La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, con sus manos se cubrió los ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas y se dirigió al baño.

_Inuyasha _

_Aquí estoy – _respondió tratando de tranquilizarla.

_Está pasando en estos momentos, por favor… llega pronto._

_Llegaremos en cuestión de minutos. Hay una presencia, se parece a Náraku pero no es como lo he visto en tus recuerdos, solo se parece. Ya llegamos, no te preocupes Kouga estará bien._

Diciendo esto interrumpió la comunicación con Kagome.

Esto la desconcertó, nunca la había dejado sola, nunca se había separado de ese modo. Por fin entendió lo que quería decir compañeros de vida y lo de la necesidad de estar juntos.

Abrió de un empujón la puerta del baño pero no pudo mantenerse de pie, tuvo que sujetarse el estómago con sus manos. Un brazo la rodeó evitando que cayera al piso, era Hoyo.

Tranquila, ven vamos a que te eches agua en la cara.

Hoyo había sido un buen compañero de Kagome, no le gustaba que la vieran en ese estado pero permitió que la ayudara. El agua sirvió sólo momentáneamente, la sensación de muerte seguía rondándola.

Cálmate Kag, Kouga es un tipo duro. Náraku no le hará nada – dijo Hoyo.

Gracias.

Nuevamente el estómago le molestaba enormemente, demasiado… la sensación no podía venir de un lugar tan lejano… Como pudo Kagome se levantó.

Esta aquí…

¿Qué? ¿Quién? – dijo Hoyo quien aun mantenía su abrazo.

Náraku está aquí.

Se zafó del abrazo y se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio y de uno de los cajones sacó una pistola.

No puede ser Kag, el edificio está lleno de policías, Náraku no es idiota. Es uno de los hombres más buscados del país – le dijo con voz baja, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Kagome no tenía tiempo de explicarle como sabía que él se encontraba cerca.

Quédate aquí, seguramente va por todos los de mi unidad, avísales – hizo una pausa – informa a todos los que están en el edificio, que se reúnan aquí. Yo voy a buscarlo.

No irás sola. El inspector, Kouga y ese prometido tuyo me caerían a palos si permito que vayas sola.

Cállate y haz lo que te ordeno.

No puedes hacer esto sola, vamos Kagome no puedes meternos a todos en un cuarto mientras tú vas sola a buscarlo.

Está bien, Hoyo. Llámales, consigue un radio para cada uno.

Cuando estuvieron reunidos, le dijo a Hoyo que se llevara a parte del equipo hacia arriba y revisaran absolutamente todo, incluyendo lugares donde no sería lógico buscar. La comunicación sería constante a través de los radios. Y la orden principal: no duden en matarlo.

Yo voy al sótano, ¿Cuántas personas están?

Sólo tres detenidos un conductor ebrio, un par de ladrones y dos agentes custodiándolos.

Bien, yo iré con Parker para allá. Tengan cuidado –ordenó dirigiéndose a todos.

Se separaron, Kagome se dirigió con los dos policías al sótano. Al ir bajando las escaleras la luz iba disminuyendo, y empeoró al llegar al final. Pero no le importaba a ella, su visión nocturna era extraordinaria, se movía sigilosamente.

_Inuyasha. _Lo llamó con la esperanza de que le contestara.

_Ha estado aquí amor, mató a los policías que estaban en la patrulla. Los apuñalo en varias ocasiones. También les ha arrancado los ojos. Lo extraño es que no deja rastro, no puedo seguirle._

Kagome se detuvo, ¿estaba equivocada?, ¿estaba perdiendo la noción del peligro?

_¿Y Kouga?_

_Apenas vamos a entrar, detecto a varias personas dentro, no hay nadie conversando. Voy a entrar._

_Ten cuidado. Es una trampa. Náraku te quiere muerto a ti más que a nadie._

Nuevamente la comunicación se interrumpió. No entendía, Náraku estaba o está en el lugar donde tenían escondido a Kouga, entonces ¿por qué la sensación de peligro inminente para ella y las personas que estaban en el edificio crecía? Continuó avanzando, un ligero ruido llamó su atención hacia una de las esquinas de la primera habitación, al continuar vio un bulto en el suelo. Náraku había estaba ahí y ya había matado. Era un hombre con su uniforme perforado por un sinfín de puñaladas, le había quitado los ojos.

_Inuyasha, está aquí._

_¿Estás segura? _

_Estoy frente a un cadáver. Siento su presencia._

_Algo no va bien, amor. También esta aquí. ¿Sientes su presencia?, dudo que sea Náraku. Siento un tipo de energía, similar a la que estaba en los departamentos, recuerda cuando viste al gul y después al vampiro. Creo que nos estamos enfrentando a marionetas, esclavos de algún vampiro programados para parecerse a Náraku._

_Tal vez tengas razón, ahora que lo dices lo que siento aquí es similar a lo que percibí en los departamentos._

_De acuerdo, vete de ahí. Iré para allá en cuanto me encargue de éste._

_Oye, soy policía, no salgo corriendo cuando las cosas se ponen feas._

_Amor, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. Obedéceme por favor y mantente conectada conmigo para ayudarte si así lo necesitas._

En el edificio donde se encontraba Kouga, Inuyasha se las arregló para dejar a sus acompañantes abajo; se desplazaba sin poder ser observado por ningún humano. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró de frente con alguien que tenía el aspecto de Náraku.

Kagome pudo ver lo que Inuyasha observaba en ese momento. _¡¡Es él!! - _fue lo único que pudo decir.

Náraku tenía un cuchillo ensangrentado y trató de continuar su ataque hacia Kouga, quien tenía los brazos ensangrentados, aparentemente eran lo único con lo que había podido defenderse. Inuyasha interpuso una barrera invisible entre el cuchillo y el amigo de Kagome.

Al mismo tiempo, Kagome tuvo que dirigir su atención al lugar donde ella misma se encontraba porque Náraku se abalanzaba sobre ella con un cuchillo en la mano. Estaba cubierto de sangre, le disparó en tres ocasiones, directamente al corazón pero aunque se cayó volvió a ponerse de pié.

Al ver que se levantaba y considerando que probablemente tenía un chaleco antibalas volvió a dispararle ahora a la frente. La sangre empezaba a escurrir pero lo único que consiguió fue detenerlo por unos momentos.

¡¡Parker!!, ¿estás bien?

Aquí estoy, ¡quieto Náraku o te vuelo la cabeza! – respondió su compañero.

Náraku parecía no oírlo, continuó su avance hacia ella.

Parker le disparó, dándole en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Prácticamente se la voló en pedazos pero seguía avanzando hacia Kagome.

¿¿Qué demonios es eso?!

Saca a los prisioneros de aquí… ¡¡rápido!!... – gritó Kagome, las celdas estaban del lado de Parker, quien ante la autoridad en la voz de ella y la confusión lo único que atinó a hacer fue obedecerla, costándole trabajo ante el estado de shock en el que se encontraban los tres detenidos por los disparos.

_Inuyasha, ¿qué debo hacer? _

Trató de establecer comunicación con él sin ver lo que él veía, ya estaba confundida con la idea de que Náraku estuviera en dos lugares como para también "verlo" a través de sus ojos.

Inuyasha respondió al llamado, controlando su respiración, haciendo que controlara su ritmo cardiaco.

_Míralo, amor. Míralo directamente a la cara. Recuerda que ahora eres una carpatiana, si quisieras podrías desaparecer, convertirte en niebla._

Sin darse cuenta, caminaba, no; ella se deslizaba con la misma facilidad con la que lo hacían los carpatianos.

Continuó observándolo como le había dicho Inuyasha, cuando la piel de "Náraku" empezó a arder, sólo pudo escuchar un terrible chillido que emanaba de la criatura que ahora era consumida por las llamas. Kagome trató de desviar su mirada pensando que ella estaba ocasionando las llamas, pero Inuyasha no la dejó.

_No eres tú, amor. Soy yo quien lo está aniquilando. _

Su atención también se dirigió a la puerta del sótano, donde sus compañeros estaban tratando de abrirla para ayudarla. Inuyasha se había ocupado de cerrarla para evitar que los humanos se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Por fin, "Náraku" se cayó, en el suelo aún se retorcía y trataba de acercarse a ella.

_Por favor, Inuyasha, basta._

_No es posible amor, debe ser totalmente destruido, de lo contrario resurgirá._

Inuyasha se sentía mal por haberla utilizado para deshacerse de esa criatura pero era necesario. Cuando eran sólo cenizas la liberó de la obligación de mirarlo. Kagome cayó en el suelo, ahora entendía la naturaleza del "trabajo" de Inuyasha durante todos esos siglos.

Por su parte, Inuyasha observaba la pila se cenizas que estaban al lado de Kouga, quien aún continuaba con vida. Había logrado defenderse mientras él llegaba; había hecho que sus pulmones y su corazón disminuyeran su ritmo para evitar que se desangrara.

Kagome podía ver a Kouga a través de Inuyasha. _¿Sobrevivirá?, _Inuyasha se sintió complacido, ella se estaba familiarizando con su forma de comunicación.

_No te preocupes, ha tenido una hemorragia pero lograra sobrevivir. Le implante recuerdos de que un imitador de Náraku buscando notoriedad lo atacó y logró escapar._

_Aquí también, un agente vio a la criatura, se dio cuenta de los disparos y de que no caía._

_Búscalo, le implantare una historia, pensarán que las cenizas son producto de una sustancia química que el atacante se echo encima cuando se sintió perdido. Llevaré a Kouga al hospital y revisaré los recuerdos de las personas que han estado cerca de la situación, estaré contigo en todo momento._

Kagome se dirigió a la puerta, sus compañeros entraron tropezándose unos con otros.

Necesitaba un abrazo. En cuanto este pensamiento surgió sintió los poderosos brazos de Inuyasha, a través de su mente, trataba de reconfortarla.

Kagome no entendía lo que todos le decían, le preguntaban y revisaban que no estuviera herida.

Denle espacio… - dijo Hoyo empujando a sus compañeros – ¿Qué ha pasado?

No era Náraku, se parecía. Supongo que era un impostor, se parecía tanto que me engañó por unos momentos.

Miró directamente a Parker a los ojos y a través de ella el poder de Inuyasha fluyó, implantándole recuerdos convenientes.

Kagome pasó varios minutos contando lo que sería la historia oficial. No fue sencillo. Por fin pudo regresar a su escritorio.

Hoyo le trajo un vaso de agua y la contempló, siempre la había encontrado guapa pero ahora había algo más en ella. Todos lo estaban comentando, pero era él quien tenía el privilegio de estar cerca en ésos momentos. Los ojos de Kagome eran seductores, sus movimientos elegantes y la ropa que llevaba hacía notar su figura a diferencia del horrendo uniforme con el que la veía siempre.

¿Qué?, ah! Debo estar horrible – dijo Kagome al percatarse como la observaba, tratando de acomodarse el cabello.

Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Hoyo puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella con la intención de darle un masaje. Pero antes de empezar, una racha de aire helado recorrió la habitación, como una advertencia.

En menos de un segundo Kagome y Hoyo se dieron cuenta que Inuyasha se dirigía a ellos, ella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Inuyasha tenía una mirada fría, la de un animal oscuro y peligroso. Sintió temor por Hoyo.

¿Inuyasha? – lo llamó.

El no hizo caso, se interpuso entre ella y el agente de policía. Sonreía pero era la sonrisa de un lobo en plena cacería.

Creo que no nos han presentado, soy Inuyasha Taisho el prometido de Kagome. Usted debe ser Hoyo, Kagome me ha hablado de usted.

Reinaba un absoluto silencio, la presencia de Inuyasha impactaba. Kagome trató de acomodarse el cabello de manera nerviosa.

_No hagas eso amor. Eres hermosa. _Pensó dirigiendo toda su atención a ella. Levantándola y protegiéndola con su abrazo.

Gracias a todos por proteger a la agente Higurashi – habló en voz alta, captando más la atención de todos – Kouga será trasladado a otro lugar, se recuperará. Me voy a llevar a Kagome a casa, casi ha amanecido y esta exhausta.

Hoyo llamó la atención de Kagome – ¿Podemos hablar Kag?... usted disculpará señor Taisho, cosas de policías.

A regañadientes, Kagome dejó el calor de los brazos de Inuyasha y lo siguió.

Kagome ¿qué sabes de él?, no sabes nada… tal vez podría secuestrarte y llevarte a algún país europeo. Creo que es peligroso.

La verdad, Hoyo, no creo que eso vaya a pasar – respondió tratando de contener una sonrisa – yo no soy una víctima que no puede defenderse.

Tomate tu tiempo Kag… no te comprometas tan pronto… ese tipo es…

Mí prometido… Hoyo. Tal vez tenga un aspecto feroz pero en el fondo es un osito de peluche...

Sintió la necesidad de defenderlo, la había salvado a ella, a Kouga y a toda la humanidad durante muchos siglos. Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al encuentro de Inuyasha, quien tomó su mano llevándosela a la boca, besándola con infinita ternura y sacándola de la comisaria.

**Capítulo 12**

**Te necesito**


	12. Te necesito

**Capítulo 12**

**Te necesito**

El rostro de Inuyasha era serio. Caminaba directamente a la limusina guiando a Kagome ante la mirada de los policías que se encontraban fuera de la comisaría.

Se te ve muy relajada en compañía de los hombres.

Kagome volteó inmediatamente a verlo.

Siempre trabajo con hombres, he crecido entre ellos – respondió molesta, no había hecho nada malo – de hecho, no creo conocer a demasiadas mujeres. Éstos hombres son mis amigos… trabajo con ellos.

Subieron a la limusina, Inuyasha continuaba con el seño fruncido.

¿Es por eso que ese hombre se tomo la molestia de tratar de advertirte sobre mi?

Ok, y ¿qué esperabas? No eres la amabilidad andando… andas por ahí con ese aire amenazador, como un mafioso…

Tranquilízate Kagome, estoy tratando de entender tu carácter… un varón carpatiano tiene como primera obligación la protección de su pareja y tu cada vez que puedes te pones en peligro. Además estoy sintiendo emociones que son nuevas y, esta cuestión de los celos… son algo que tengo que aprender a controlar. Pero nunca te haría daño, ni a ti ni a nadie por quien sintieras afecto.

Pues yo soy humana y tendrás que acostumbrarte… esos hombres son mis compañeros, nos cuidamos las espaldas – dijo tratando de no distraerse por la caricia suave que la mano de Inuyasha le daba en la nuca – así es como sobrevivimos.

Y yo sabía que había razones de peso para que no continúes con la profesión que has escogido – con la otra mano hizo que lo viera directamente a los ojos – no me gusta verte en peligro. No soporto la idea de que otro hombre humano o no te mire con deseo e intente ponerte las manos encima.

¿Qué hiciste cuando entraste a la comisaría? ¿Qué le hiciste a Hoyo?

Sentí el impulso de disuadirlo… que no te codiciara…

Ok, mejor no me digas… - dijo y trató de cambiar el tema de conversación – Gracias por salvar a Kouga, supongo que fue complicado defenderlo a él y ayudarme a mí al mismo tiempo – sabía que estaba cansado, había gastado una gran cantidad de energía. Ella también estaba cansada, pero en su caso el cansancio era también emocional, muchas personas inocentes, por las que sentía afecto habían perdido la vida por su culpa – Si el hombre que estaba con Kouga no era Náraku, ni tampoco el que estaba en la comisaría entonces, ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?, ¿Cómo sabían lo que Náraku les hace a sus víctimas, su forma de matar?

Sólo hay una respuesta a todo esto – el seño de Inuyasha había dejado de estar fruncido pero ahora estaba serio – tiene que haber algún vampiro implicado en todo esto, uno de los antiguos.

No entiendo.

Lo más probable es que Náraku se encuentre tan desconcertado como tú, en estos momentos debe estar escondido sin entender todo lo que está pasando – hizo una pausa – el vampiro leyó tu mente, tus recuerdos… por eso cuando estuviste en los departamentos sabías que algo no encajaba… trató de imitar la forma de asesinar pero no lo hizo muy bien. El vampiro creó guls y los envió a ejecutar las órdenes de matar a cualquiera que tuviese contacto estrecho contigo.

Kagome estaba helada, jugaba con sus manos impacientemente tratando de controlar el espasmo que se estaba generando en su estómago.

Pero, ¿para qué?

Para conseguir tu sufrimiento, a los vampiros les gusta jugar con el sufrimiento de los demás, de sus presas. Debe haberte sorprendido fuera, lejos de la protección de la finca, cuando saliste a explorar los alrededores. En ése momento tuvo oportunidad de leer tus recuerdos. Es el único momento en el que físicamente me había alejado de ti y nuestra conexión mental no era tan fuerte. Yo lo habría detectado. Eras una de las pocas humanas con poderes psíquicos, los vampiros tratan de apoderarse de ustedes con la finalidad de ver si es posible regresar a lo que eran, o simplemente por tener a su lado a mujeres con poderes extraordinarios.

La explicación de Inuyasha había hecho pedazos a Kagome, quien sólo cubrió su rostro con las manos.

Entonces fui yo… yo provoqué todo esto… es lo que acabas de decir ¿no?

No puedes echarte la culpa por las acciones de los demás… - contestó él, quien también sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo.

Inuyasha, por favor has que detengan la limusina… caminaré el resto del camino por favor… no estamos lejos.

Casi amanece Kagome…

No puedo respirar, por favor Inuyasha – dijo con insistencia, necesitaba estar al aire libre – necesito estar sola. Sólo te pido que me dejes regresar a casa sola, por favor.

Inuyasha sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Kagome, tenía un caos total que de verdad le costaba respirar.

De pronto el automóvil se detuvo, en segundos Kagome bajó y corría por el prado abierto que daba al lado sur de los terrenos de la mansión. La limusina nuevamente tomó su marcha perdiéndose de vista en una curva.

Kagome corría sin descanso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué atraía a los monstruos como si fuera un imán? Tenía que tener algo muy malo por dentro como para despertar a los demonios a su alrededor y siempre alguna persona inocente era la que terminaba pagando. Su padre, su madre, su pequeño hermano, la familia que la había adoptado, Kaede, Mioga, Totosai, sus compañeros…. Las imágenes de ellos iban y venían terminando con la de Náraku y el pensamiento terminó con la idea de un ser que ahora también estaba persiguiéndola: un vampiro.

El camino se hacía más estrecho y empinado, sin embargo continuaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, los ojos anegados en lágrimas que caían sin cesar por su rostro.

Aquello no podía continuar, llegó hasta la cima del risco, justo a la orilla provocando que la tierra suelta a sus pies cayera una altura aproximada de 20 metros que era lo que la separaba del fondo.

Sobre su cabeza negros nubarrones se formaban empezando una tormenta eléctrica.

Si ella dejaba de existir… Náraku y la criatura que la perseguía no seguirían matando… nadie más sería lastimado, incluyéndolo a él, a Inuyasha.

Sin pensarlo más se lanzó por el precipicio, justo en el instante en el que se precipitaba al vacío un brazo la tomó de la cintura y regresándola a la seguridad de la tierra firme bajo sus pies. Lo único que pudo hacer fue voltearse y abrazar fuertemente lo único sensato que tenía.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha temblaba; al percatarse de esto, Kagome hizo un gran esfuerzo en alzar el rostro del refugio que era el pecho de Inuyasha para verlo, observó el más puro terror en sus ojos.

Con sus manos Inuyasha acunó la cara de Kagome.

Te necesito Kagome – habló en un tono bajo – no puedes dejarme sólo. Te necesito - dijo mientras del cielo empezó a caer una fuerte lluvia y los truenos retumbaban con furia.

Kagome entendió lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Volvió a enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha.

No sé que me pasó, lo siento Inuyasha. Perdóname.

Inuyasha volvió a hacer que lo observara directamente a los ojos. La besó con delicadeza, calidez, temor, deseo.

Lo único que quiero saber es que estás aquí conmigo.

Y lo estoy, no te dejaré… no es por ti.

Kagome lloraba, Inuyasha era su consuelo, lo único que le daba sentido a su vida y lo había herido con la tontería que estuvo a punto de cometer. Pudo ver el dolor que tenía en su alma al haber estado a punto de perderla. Respondió a sus besos para consolarlo y también para encontrar consuelo.

Bajo la lluvia Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, ambos lo estaban. Con su mente Inuyasha los había desnudado con sólo pensar en ello y la devoraba con su boca.

Te necesito a mi lado, aun no he logrado demostrártelo. Sin ti mi vida no tiene el menor sentido – le dijo mientras con la boca recorría su garganta – te necesito ahora mismo, necesito estar dentro de ti, saber que estas a salvo.

Con sus manos la recorría sin cesar. Su cuerpo estaba duro, tenso, hasta agresivo.

No puedes dejarme solo, sin la luz.

Kagome se aferró a él, lo observó por unos segundos, le pareció que era un ser endiabladamente peligroso, impredecible y muy sexy. No tuvo el menor temor, lo necesitaba con la misma urgencia. Con un rápido movimiento y la ayuda de él, sus piernas rodearon la cintura de Inuyasha que la penetró con toda su extensión haciéndola gemir por el indescriptible placer que sintió. La tormenta arreció, él no dejaba de explorar su cuello. Las penetraciones eran cada vez más rápidas y profundas.

Nunca más harás algo así – le dijo Inuyasha recordando lo que hacía unos minutos estuvo a punto de ocurrir.

Kagome había dejado de llorar, su cuerpo se convulsionaba por las olas de placer que se presentaban. Había sido una tonta, no había pensado en el alcance de sus acciones para él y para ella misma.

El fuego que crecía en su interior a cada instante. Entonces se oyeron sus gritos mezclándose con los de él cuando explotaron por fin. Juntos, abrazados esperaban que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaran.

Lo abrazaba tan fuerte como le era posible. El terror en la mente de Inuyasha no desaparecía.

Perdóname Inuyasha, la idea de haber causado tanto dolor…

Kagome, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Haces las cosas sin pensar.

Ella no quería seguir con el tema, además el sol empezaba a elevarse por el cielo produciéndoles una sensación de quemazón en la piel.

Creo que ahora sería bueno hacer eso rápido que haces…

Inuyasha sabía que se refería al hecho de poder desplazarse rápidamente. La tomó en sus brazos y en segundos se encontraban en el dormitorio subterráneo, lugar en el que los rayos del sol no podían alcanzarlos.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo vamos a poner fin a todas ésas muertes? – decía Kagome mientras buscaba una bata para cubrir su desnudez.

Inuyasha sabía lo que buscaba por lo que en su mano hizo que apareciera una bata, dejándola desconcertada, y le ayudó a ponérsela.

_Tú también podrías ponerte una bata…_ Kagome le mencionó en sus pensamientos, sonrojada ante la desnudez que él mantenía.

Inuyasha movió la cabeza pero hizo lo que quería, se colocó una.

Bueno, entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo los detendremos?

Tenemos dos posibilidades: podemos quedaros aquí y tratar que el vampiro salga, lo cual sería difícil porque sabe quién soy. Enviará a guls y otras criaturas. La otra es que podemos abandonar la ciudad apartándolos de nuestros amigos. Tanto Náraku como el vampiro, estoy seguro que nos seguirían. Son dos opciones: dejamos un rastro para que el vampiro nos siga o nos quedamos y luchamos aquí.

No podemos proteger a todos al mismo tiempo, creo que lo mejor será irnos, emboscarlo – respondió y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba empapada temblando mientras él estaba perfectamente seco - ¿Por qué estas seco y yo estoy temblando de frio?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Inuyasha.

Piensa en que estas seca y tienes calor.

Entró en su mente ayudándola a construir la imagen de calor.

Kagome estaba impresionada, se encontraba perfectamente seca.

¿Así de fácil?

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

¿Puedo hacer todas las cosas que tú haces?

¿Qué te gustaría aprender hacer?

¿Ahora mismo? – pero sentía como su piel reaccionaba a la luz del día, a pesar de estar en el dormitorio subterráneo.

No te preocupes, tu piel se hará resistente, serás capaz de ver el amanecer pero siempre tendrás que proteger tus ojos con gafas de sol especiales – dijo al notar el malestar que tenía – yo puedo salir a las primeras horas de la mañana o cuando el sol aun no se oculta totalmente al atardecer. Es una ventaja que tenemos sobre los vampiros. Ellos no pueden salir a ninguna hora del día. Durante la tarde nuestros cuerpos están aletargados pero no estamos totalmente indefensos. Soy uno de los carpatianos más poderosos, no te preocupes, yo te protegeré.

Kagome lo abrazó fuertemente, se sentía segura, querida, deseada.

Además – continuó Inuyasha – mi hermano siempre está cerca.

Lamento decirte que París no está muy cerca que digamos…

Si lo necesitaras de verdad, él incluso podría hacer lo que yo hice con el gul en la estación de policía. Te podría ayudar. Y en lo que se refiere a eso de aprender a hacer cosas… bueno… no vas tan mal… me enorgullece ver como poco a poco empiezas a dominar algunos de nuestros dones. Hay tiempo suficiente para que te conviertas en toda una experta.

Al ir conversando, Inuyasha iba empujándola lentamente a la cama. La bata de él cayó al suelo mientras que la de ella poco a poco iba dejando su cuerpo. Kagome quedó debajo de su cuerpo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Además eres la compañera de Inuyasha Taisho, un hombre guapo, tan sexy… eso lo sé de muy buena fuente.

Muy sexy, pero también bastante arrogante.

Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos – le dijo mientras rozaba con sus labios su rostro, provocándola – te gustan mucho sus ojos.

El placer la recorría por todo el cuerpo, su piel estaba en llamas. Los lugares por donde él la tocaba parecían arder. Inuyasha lo sabía, sus mentes estaban conectadas y eso hizo que el deseo que tenía creciera a más no poder.

Con las manos recorrió sus senos, acariciándolos sintiendo como se endurecían por su tacto, tocando con los pulgares los pezones, posando sus labios sobre ellos, acariciándolos con la lengua chupándolos, mordiéndolos.

Ella tomó la cabeza de él con las manos, presionándola aún más contra ella, que gemía ante las deliciosas sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Una de las manos de Inuyasha fue descendiendo hasta que le metió dos dedos hasta el fondo. _¡Inuyasha!, _gritó en su interior.

Con calma él trató de excitarla más y más, ella lo necesitaba ya. Entendió en ese momento que no podía estar lejos de él que le pertenecía para la eternidad, siempre…

¡¡Inuyasha!! – gritó ahora sí con su voz, cuando él decidió dejar de excitarla con los dedos para introducirse de una sola vez hasta el fondo mismo. Calor… un delicioso calor… sólo una palabra rondaba por su mente: _Más_

_Tómame Kagome, _- dijo Inuyasha que dirigió el rostro de Kagome a su pecho - _ vamos, pruébame… soy tuyo… sé que tu también lo necesitas _– su mente se fundía con la de ella.

La lengua de ella empezó a hacer círculos en la zona donde localizó el pulso más fuerte, acarició la zona con los labios hasta que los colmillos salieron a relucir enterrándolos, mientras seguía embistiéndola con más fuerza. Una corriente eléctrica cruzó la columna de ambos, el éxtasis era inmenso. La sangre de Inuyasha, la poderosa sangre la inundaba.

_Cierra las heridas con la lengua, amor… ahora quiero hacerlo yo…_

Kagome lo hizo, con la lengua cerró las pequeñas heridas que había hecho.

Por primera vez, dirigió su atención al seno izquierdo encontró el pulso muy fuerte un poco arriba del pezón, pasó la lengua en varias ocasiones hasta que decidió enterrar sus colmillos. Con sus fuertes manos tomo las nalgas de Kagome levantándola levemente para hacer todavía más profundas las penetraciones. Se entregaron por completo, era imposible pero cada vez que estaban juntos era una sensación más poderosa que no aminoraba el deseo, al contrario; hacía que éste creciera y creciera…

Después de unos momentos de gloria Inuyasha a regañadientes se separó de Kagome, estaban exhaustos, en parte por el sol que ahora se encontraba en los cielos pero en mayor medida por la placentera actividad que habían tenido. Inuyasha observaba a Kagome, era la mujer más hermosa del mundo y estaba a su lado.

_Duerme, amor…_

El aire abandonó los pulmones de Kagome e Inuyasha ordenó a la tierra que abriera sus brazos para recibirlos. Una vez en su lecho de rica tierra abrazó más el cuerpo de Kagome y descansó.

**Capítulo 13 **

**¿Casada?**


	13. ¿Casada?

**Capítulo 13 **

**¿Casada?**

Inuyasha nunca dejaba de sorprenderla, observaba como se encontraba con los lobos, manteniendo una comunicación tan íntima principalmente con la pareja dominante, se veía especialmente tierno y cariñoso. Los estaba preparando para enviarlos de regreso a los bosques de Canadá.

Ante la decisión que habían tomado de alejarse del lugar para atraer a los asesinos que acosaban a las personas allegadas a Kagome, Inuyasha enviaba de regreso a los lobos a su hogar.

_Lamento que tengas que alejarte de ellos. _Se comunicaba Kagome con su pareja mientras veían como salía el camión con las jaulas que llevaban a los animales. _Si yo no estuviera contigo no tendrías que alejarlos de ti._

Inuyasha la abrazó fuertemente.

_Tú eres mi vida, puedo estar perfectamente lejos de la manada de lobos, de mi tierra natal, lejos de mi pueblo… pero lejos de ti, nunca. Eres lo más importante para mí. Además sólo digamos que nos vamos a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones. _Concluyó besándola levemente y conduciéndola a la limusina.

Kagome entró en el auto pero se le quedó viendo seriamente a Inuyasha.

Oye, no vamos a llevarnos este monstruo a donde vamos… ¿o sí?

Inuyasha se inclinó y le susurró.

Amor, no necesitaremos un auto cuanto nos vayamos… en estos momentos, sólo vamos a llamar un poco la atención. Náraku y el vampiro deben estar al tanto de nuestros movimientos.

Bien, por cierto… ¿A dónde vamos? No me has mencionado nada del lugar al que vamos a ir.

Vamos a ir a una propiedad que tengo en los límites del estado de Washington y Canadá, ahí estableceremos nuestra residencia.

La idea no le gustó a Kagome, estar en un área natural con Náraku persiguiéndolos le perecía una tontería, Inuyasha continuaba pensando que él era fácil de dominar. Aún no había sido capaz de convencerlo que se trataba de un humano muy peligroso, demasiado, inclusive a distancia. Era un francotirador consumado y experto en hacer y colocar bombas con control remoto.

Dirigió su mirada a las calles a las que la limusina los había llevado, había muchas personas en actividades perfectamente normales que ahora se le hacían totalmente ajenas. Había muchos sonidos, voces, conversaciones que ahora era capaz de oír, incluso a un grado que le era molesto, sus sentidos se habían desarrollado de manera extraordinaria, percibía las texturas, los olores… tantas cosas que era complicado mantener la atención en un solo punto. Sin embargo a pesar de todo esto la noche era su medio, se sentía en perfecta sintonía con el horario nocturno, con la oscuridad.

El auto se detuvo por fin en la comisaría. Kagome trató de bajar rápido de la limusina le daba mucha pena que sus compañeros la observaran bajando de un vehículo tan lujoso.

Inuyasha la tomó de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos no permitiendo que se adelantara.

Amor, tranquila. Aquí es donde vamos a permitir que se extiendan los rumores, donde empezaremos a dejar el rastro que deben seguir.

Entraron en el edificio y, para variar Inuyasha acaparaba todas las miradas. Era un ser alto, el color de su cabello y ojos por si solos eran algo imposible de ignorar; misterioso, poderoso, oscuro y sobre todo peligroso.

El mismo Inspector Smith salió inmediatamente a saludarlo, a él… no a Kagome quien optó por alejarse un poco del lugar donde los dos hombres conversaban hasta que escucho una palabra: **boda**.

Inmediatamente se acercó y puso su total atención a la plática. Escucho horrorizada como Inuyasha explicaba al Inspector que se habían casado secretamente y que ahora se la llevaba lejos de ahí. Admitía abiertamente que esperaba que Náraku los siguiera y que la versión oficial de la historia era que se irían de luna de miel a algún lugar apartado. El inspector se aproximó a Kagome y la felicitó por su **boda** y que estaba enterado del plan de alejar a Náraku de la zona y de paso le recomendó que tuviera mucho cuidado.

_¡¡No estamos casados!!_

_Por supuesto que lo estamos, ¿qué crees que somos los compañeros de vida?_ Le contestó sin la menor perturbación.

_¡¡¡NO ESTAMOS CASADOS!!!_ Repitió Kagome con más insistencia, observándolo directamente a los ojos.

Él la observó también mostrando una sonrisa perfecta, juguetona… de lo más sexy y traviesa, provocando que a Kagome le temblaran las piernas y el corazón brincara de la emoción.

_Yo recuerdo perfectamente y con todo detalle, el ritual de unión. Si quieres podemos repetirlo para que lo tengas también muy presente. El ritual nos une en todos los sentidos posibles._

Se dirigieron nuevamente a la limusina pero Kagome se detuvo enfrente de él, obstaculizando su paso.

Tal vez para ti… pero yo soy humana… los humanos nos casamos en ceremonias enfrente de nuestra familia y amigos… así es como lo hacemos.

Entraron en la limusina.

Eso quieres pensar, pero así no son las cosas entre nosotros.

Sonaba increíblemente seguro de sí mismo, había arrogancia en la afirmación que estaba haciendo y eso la molestaba mucho.

_Estas casada conmigo y, bien casada. _

Piensa lo que quieras Inuyasha. Es seguro que no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo en éste punto. Ahora dime, ¿qué estamos haciendo ahora?

Asegurarnos de dejar suficiente información sobre nuestra partida. Además, dejaremos un rastro documental suficiente para que no haya dudas de nuestra relación.

Y eso significa…. – dijo Kagome con la intención de que Inuyasha terminara la oración, porque no le quedaba claro lo que pretendía hacer.

Me voy a casar contigo, tal como lo hacen los humanos. Conozco a un juez que, con la debida persuasión; económica por supuesto, arreglará todo el papeleo necesario. La noticia se filtrará mañana por la mañana a la prensa y eso será un factor extra de publicidad.

Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en el rostro de Kagome.

Espero que esto te este causando suficiente diversión… estas bromeando ¿no?

La ceremonia humana de casamiento significa mucho para ti - le dijo acariciándole el rostro.

No tanto… - contestó tratando de mantener el mismo sentido de informalidad con el que él estaba hablando. Muy en el fondo de su corazón y su mente tenía la misma ilusión que cualquier chica de su edad. Aparecer en una iglesia con un vestido blanco, rodeada de sus familiares y amigos. Pero desde pequeña ésta idea había sido sepultada en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Su familia estaba muerta y, cualquier persona que estuviera cerca de ella estaba en peligro.

No quiero hacerlo. Antes de perseguirnos Náraku tomaría represalias contra cualquier persona que hubiera tenido que ver – refirió Kagome cuya mirada se perdía en los paisajes, se dirigían nuevamente a su casa.

Inuyasha sabía que en esta ocasión Kagome tenía razón, no podían arriesgar la vida de más personas inocentes. Sin embargo, no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que para Kagome un casamiento en una ceremonia humana era muy importante, lo había visto en su mente. No lo entendía… el ritual de unión de los carpatianos era complejo pero hermoso a la vez. Juró para sí mismo que algún día le regalaría a Kagome la ceremonia que tanto anhelaba, de momento lo único que pudo hacer fue atraerla a su pecho y abrazarla fuertemente.

Al llegar a la propiedad, hizo en un papel un mapa con la localización exacta del lugar al que se dirigían y dejó un par de fotografías en blanco y negro de la casa que ahí se encontraba. Supuestamente eran para el chofer a quien también dejaba instrucciones precisas para cuidar su mansión, pero se trataba de un rastro más que esperaban siguieran sus perseguidores.

Tomó de la mano a Kagome dirigiéndose al patio trasero.

¿Estás lista?

Kagome lo miró fijamente, durante los preparativos de su partida había estado extrañamente callada. Pero había llegado la hora de aclarar sus dudas.

Es verdad que no nos vamos a llevar la limusina…

No. Viajaremos con nuestros propios medios. El chofer aparentará que se dirige al aeropuerto para nuestra partida.

Bien, y nosotros vamos a…

Volar – contestó Inuyasha con toda la calma del mundo.

Ésta era la confirmación de sus temores, no había visto a Inuyasha reservar boletos de avión o algún medio de transporte "normal", además tampoco habían empacado nada.

¿Cómo superman? – dijo con una media sonrisa en su boca, tratando de que sus nervios aminoraran jugando con sus dedos detrás de su espalda, ocultando sus movimientos ante él.

No. Te ayudaré a disolverte y a transformarte en niebla. Nos moveremos en el aire.

Me parece que eso de la niebla es un poco complicado… ¿qué tal si probamos otra cosa más sencilla? No sé… sabes…, el transporte en autobús ha mejorado mucho en estos últimos años… y qué decir de las líneas aéreas… son bastante seguras… ó bueno, siempre se pueden utilizar los pies, que te parece si bajamos a la autopista y alzamos los pulgares, estoy segura que algún buen samaritano se apiadará de nosotros y nos llevará sin problema – mencionó tratando nuevamente de sonreír, pero con los latidos de su corazón más que acelerados. _Otra cosa más sencilla._

Inuyasha trató de ocultar la gracia que le habían hecho los absurdos pretextos que Kagome le ponía para evitar la forma de desplazamiento que le había dicho que utilizarían.

Amor… confías en mí. No te pediría que hicieras nada que no estuviera seguro que puedes hacer. Además requiere la misma cantidad de energía transformarte en niebla que en cualquier otra criatura. Es la forma más rápida y ni siquiera los vampiros podrían detectarnos – la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó – puedo hacer que esto sea más fácil para ti.

Esa situación no le gustaba a Kagome, estaba asustada y de nervios empezó a morderse el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar que una gotita de sangre apareciera. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien tomara el control y en su cabeza estaba presente la firme idea de que ya no había posibilidad de dar marcha atrás, era una carpatiana y debía acostumbrarse a ésta situación por muy difícil que pareciera.

La angustia de Kagome no le gustó a Inuyasha, al ver la pequeña herida en su labio no pudo evitar atraer hacia el su rostro y con su lengua limpió la sangre y la curó con su saliva.

De acuerdo, sólo ayúdame, tranquilízame, no quiero que me dejes inconsciente. Quiero saber lo que pasa a mí alrededor.

Era una tentación tomar totalmente el control de la situación para evitar cualquier situación desagradable o que le provocara tanto temor como sucedía en esos momentos.

Puedo hacerlo – dijo ella en voz alta, la unión de sus mentes era cada vez más fuerte y había percibido las ideas de Inuyasha sin ningún esfuerzo – ayúdame, por favor.

Inuyasha tomó su rostro entre sus manos, construyó una imagen en lo que ahora era la mente de los dos.

Kagome sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a aligerarse, a no tocar el suelo. El terror empezaba apoderarse de ella pero el calor y la fuerza de Inuyasha la rodeaban, dándole una sensación de seguridad indescriptible. Se habían convertido en vapor, una niebla colorida que se dirigía a lo alto, a los cielos. Se desplazaban con gran velocidad. Nunca se había sentido así, un terrible temor pero a la vez la sensación de tener un gran poder la invadió. Se trasladaban demasiado rápido, lo suficiente como para no poder ver claramente los paisajes que estaban abajo.

Era muy sencillo para él, la forma más rápida y segura. Para ella significaba una cantidad tremenda de energía. Para cuando concluyeron "el viaje" Kagome estaba tan exhausta que dudaba en poder adquirir nuevamente su forma. Con la ayuda de Inuyasha pudo hacerlo pero estaba muy pálida, sus piernas apenas pudieron sostenerla, de no haber estado él presente se hubiera caído directamente al suelo. No tenía la más remota idea de donde se encontraba, sólo podía observar que era un bosque con vegetación exuberante, se trataba de una zona montañosa con grandes árboles a su alrededor. Inuyasha hizo que se sentara y apoyara su espalda en un gran árbol.

Amor, lo has hecho muy bien…

Kagome apenas lo había escuchado, estaba mareada, hambrienta. Escuchó claramente el corazón de Inuyasha y el flujo de su sangre llamándole, un calor inexplicable empezó a poseerla. Su estado de ánimo cambió, estaba enojada ante la necesidad de él, ante su necesidad de tenerlo.

_Tranquila amor, estás hambrienta, es normal; sólo necesitas alimentarte._

_Para ti es normal… para mí es repugnante _– dijo tratando de alejarlo con la mano apoyada en su pecho, dándole un pequeño empujón – _Quiero dormir, ¿podemos encontrar un lugar para descansar?_

Inuyasha sabía que el plan había resultado, alguien los estaba siguiendo. Quien los perseguía guardaba una distancia prudente de la pareja. Sólo los carpatianos más poderosos entre ellos él y su hermano Seshomaru tenían la capacidad de rastrear un área considerablemente grande.

Escúchame amor, el plan está funcionando, hay dos vampiros menores siguiéndonos, se encuentran al norte y oeste, pero hay uno más poderoso pero no logro detectar bien su presencia, sólo si los enfrento sabré con exactitud su ubicación.

Sólo no. Si vas, yo también – aunque apenas podía hablar y moverse, al escuchar a Inuyasha Kagome levantó el rostro fijando su mirada directamente en sus ojos.

Inuyasha detectó en su mente la determinación a no dejarlo sólo en el enfrentamiento que se aproximaba. Supo que a pesar de que no le era muy agradable la idea de alimentarse, sabía que sólo así podía seguirlo y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Inuyasha sintió que el corazón palpitaba más fuerte, una felicidad inconcebible hasta hace unos días lo invadía, ella estaba preocupada por él y no permitiría que se fuera sólo. Antes de que cambiara de parecer le instruyó a la mente de Kagome que tomara lo necesario de su compañero de vida.

Kagome mantuvo su mirada en los ojos de Inuyasha y se puso de pie con movimientos lentos, totalmente seductores y avanzó hacia él con total sigilo y elegancia. A él le pareció la criatura más hermosa de la tierra, a pesar de la oscuridad él se daba perfectamente cuenta de la gran belleza y sensualidad que acompañaban como una segunda piel a su mujer. Se sintió aprisionado en su ropa y poco le importó que sus enemigos se estuvieran acercando.

Ella fue desabotonándole la camisa, rozando con los dedos la deliciosa piel de su compañero, su respiración tan cercana a su piel, provocaba en Inuyasha pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Kagome dirigió su boca al pecho de su compañero, justo donde detectaba el flujo de sangre más fuerte, con la lengua acarició la zona, lo mordisqueó lentamente. Con cada movimiento de ella Inuyasha sentía que le sería más difícil concentrarse en rastrear la zona.

_Amor, como no empieces ya a alimentarte, me vas a matar – _fue lo único que atinó a decirle en sus pensamientos.

Inmediatamente sintió dolor y placer inigualable. Los colmillos de Kagome se habían introducido en él acelerando su pulso haciendo que su sangre fluyera hacia ella. Nunca había sentido placer al tomar o dar sangre. De pronto la idea de que Kagome se alimentara de alguien más le provocó un enfado tremendo, imaginársela seduciendo a su presa, que su cuerpo se acercara a alguien más hizo que se sobresaltara.

Kagome sello la herida y observó el rostro de Inuyasha.

¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo tocando con la mano su boca, por el extraño sabor que tenía en su paladar, extraño… pero delicioso.

Inuyasha la abrazó.

Eres la persona más importante de mi vida.

Y también la más infantil de todas… perdóname por asustarme de todo, normalmente soy muy segura de mi misma pero todo esto es…

Tranquila, te he obligado a enfrentarte a cosas… digamos complicadas en muy periodo de tiempo muy corto. Creo que lo estás haciendo muy bien. Deberías entrar en mi mente y verte como yo te veo… así te darías cuenta de todo lo que siento por ti. Eres la mujer más bella, apetecible y valiente de mundo entero.

Kagome no pudo reprimir su risa, apretándose más al pecho de Inuyasha.

Estoy segura de que Seshomaru pensará lo mismo de Rin.

El nunca ha sido tan inteligente como yo y tampoco tiene mi buen gusto.

Se lo tendré que decir cuando lo conozca – Kagome continuó riendo.

Yo ya se lo he dicho, pero sigue negando la realidad, dice que es más inteligente que yo.

MMM…. Creo que será interesante conocerlo… tal vez ambos compartimos bastantes puntos de vista respecto a ti.

Dudo que te lo presente – dijo despeinándola un poco, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Pues yo creo que lo voy a conocer muy pronto… pero bueno, ¿qué hacemos con nuestros visitantes? – respondió tratando de acomodarse el cabello – tú te puedes encargar del pez gordo, creo que los menores se me darán mejor – se le quedó mirando esperando su respuesta.

Inuyasha se inclinó para besarla, estaba conmovido por la certeza absoluta que había en ella para acompañarlo y ayudarlo, no queriendo dejarlo solo.

Ahora somos un equipo Inuyasha, ya no estarás sólo.

Por supuesto - le contestó – amor, luchar contra un vampiro no es nada fácil. El gul contra el que te enfrentaste en la comisaría no se puede comparar en lo más mínimo. Incluso los que se acaban de transformar tienen un gran poder, recuerda que se trataba de varones carpatianos con grandes destrezas aprendidas a lo largo de los siglos, y aún como vampiros las conservan aunque contaminadas por la oscuridad, con la necesidad de matar a su presa.

¿Sirven las balas de plata?, soy una estupenda tiradora.

No vamos a pelear con ellos ahora, esperaremos hasta tener una posición ventajosa. Vamos a dejar que nos sigan, se acerca el amanecer y tendrán que buscar algún refugio. Yo conozco estas montañas, ellos no. Vamos a elegir el lugar de la batalla y entonces los enfrentaremos. También nosotros debemos encontrar un refugio.

Soy la causa del retraso… ¿verdad?, Inuyasha puedo ayudarte, aprendo rápido.

Y lo harás, estás conectada en mi mente y ahí podrás encontrar la información necesaria. Y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, no hay prisa – dijo mientras la abrazaba y hacía que una nueva ola de calor los invadiera, Kagome era su luz.

**Capítulo 14**

**Mentiroso**

**Hola!!! **

**Perdón!!! Me tarde un poco más de lo normal con este capítulo pero no tuve tiempo de actualizar…**

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**La dama de hielo**

**Kagome-chan1985**

**ryomahellsing**

**Carmen Taisho**

**Nad-ja-chan**

**No saben cuánto me animan… ; )**


	14. Mentiroso

**Capítulo 14**

**Mentiroso**

Kagome había mantenido la forma de niebla por si sola durante el trayecto hacia una enorme caverna que les proporcionaría refugio durante el día. Aunque se encontraba agotada por el esfuerzo y por el amanecer, estaba muy orgullosa de haberlo conseguido, aunque estuvo vigilada muy de cerca por Inuyasha. Tenía la certeza de que con la suficiente práctica y con su ayuda, podría dominar sus nuevos dones.

La caverna a la que habían llegado era enorme y hermosa, dentro se encontraba un río subterráneo alimentado por una hermosa cascada. Se encontraba sentada sobre una enorme roca observando el agua que corría por el río y la que se encontraba estancada en estanques esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Inuyasha estaba ocupado erigiendo defensas para que nadie pudiera perturbarlos en su descanso, cuando la idea de no saber si Náraku había aparecido nuevamente la agobió.

Veo que sigues preocupada por Náraku – dijo Inuyasha sentándose junto a ella – Si quieres podemos investigar si ha ocurrido algo a partir de que salimos de casa. Conecta con mi mente… así…

_¿Antonio? ¿Está todo bien?_, Inuyasha se comunicaba con su chofer.

_Si, ¿y tú y tu esposa?_

_Estamos muy bien, a Kagome le preocupa Náraku… ¿apareció?_

_No, aquí está todo en calma… dile que no se preocupe, yo he mantenido la cabeza baja, como me ordenaste._

_Gracias, Antonio._

¿Puede comunicarse contigo cuando quiere? – preguntó Kagome.

No, sólo yo puedo ponerme en contacto con él; aunque estoy seguro que notaría si algo anduviera mal con Antonio, lo considero un amigo.

¿Estás seguro que nos ha seguido el vampiro más poderoso?

Si, aunque ha procurado que no nos percatemos enviando primero a los dos más jóvenes. Seguramente sabe quién soy y por eso no se ha atrevido a acercarse.

Que arrogante eres… ¿no lo estarás subestimando? A lo mejor es más poderoso…

Estoy seguro que no estás pensando que puede ser más poderoso que yo… - dijo mirándola fijamente – no hay vampiro más poderoso que yo. El único que se acerca a mi talento es mi hermano.

Y, ¿si estuvieras equivocado?

Este vampiro ha sobrevivido muchos siglos y seguramente ha adquirido muchos conocimientos, pero no le servirá de nada, debo acabar con él…

¿Cómo aguantaste tanto tiempo Inuyasha? ¿Por qué otros varones acabaron transformándose aún siendo más jóvenes que tú?

Me encantaría decirte que fue porque sabía que tú ibas a llegar, pero no es así. Te voy a contar algo que ni siquiera le dije a mi hermano. Hace mucho tiempo me encontré con un hombre… un ser que llevaba una vida ejemplar, nunca había conocido a alguien como él. Una noche estuvimos conversando, en ese entonces yo ya había perdido mi capacidad de sentir y sin embargo encontré consuelo. Me preguntó que si él pudiera concederme algo ¿qué le pediría? Y sin dudarlo le dije que quería una compañera de vida para mi hermano Seshomaru, quien cada vez estaba cayendo más en la oscuridad. Dijo que ella llegaría pero que tendríamos que aguantar más que cualquier varón de nuestra especie y entonces comprendí que mi hermano no lo conseguía sin mi ayuda.

A partir de esa conversación me prometí que conseguiría que Seshomaru no se convirtiera en vampiro. Tuvimos que enfrentar muchas cosas, batallas, muerte, desolación y la propia devastación de nuestra raza. Cuando vi que estaba en el límite de su resistencia me hice pasar por un vampiro para que, en base a una promesa que nos habíamos hecho hace mucho tiempo, se viera obligado a darme caza. Los siglos pasaron, los enfrentamientos entre nosotros eran letales, yo buscaba a los vampiros, los destruía pero asumía los crímenes que ellos habían cometido para que siguiera creyendo mi transformación; hasta que un día por fin ella llegó. Rin apareció rescatando a mi hermano de la desolación y mi trabajo estaba concluido. En París dejé que me hiriera gravemente, no me defendí, buscaba por fin el descanso eterno pero… justo en ése momento se dieron cuenta de mi engaño… ambos, Rin y él se dedicaron a cuidarme. Rin supo, no sé cómo, que tú existías y me lo dijo, me dio un motivo para seguir luchando contra la oscuridad. Estamos destinados a estar juntos Kagome, desde antes de tu nacimiento y a lo largo de mi existencia tu y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Se acercó y la abrazó de la manera más tierna posible, besándola, rozando levemente sus labios. Empezó a recorrer con sus labios su cuello, su hombro… Kagome no pudo resistir, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Kagome apenas podía pensar… los besos de Inuyasha la distraían… a pesar de eso, trató de mantener su conversación.

¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que estamos destinados a estar juntos?...

No pudo continuar preguntando, al sentir como la mano de Inuyasha tocaba, acariciaba suavemente sus piernas, aún sobre los jeans el calor de su palma era inigualable.

¿Lo crees tú?

Inuyasha movió la mano con más fuerza hacia la entrepierna de Kagome quien lanzó un leve gemido. Logró pensar en la pregunta que él le había hecho… ella ya no podía concebir la vida sin tenerlo a su lado. A pesar de no estar acostumbrada a estar acompañada y no haber imaginado en ningún momento que podía tener una relación de pareja. Debes haberme embrujado, pero ya no puedo estar sin ti…

Eso es magnífico… pero no lo digas como si fuera una sentencia de muerte… - acercó sus labios al cuello de Kagome, sintiendo como su cuerpo respondía y lo acogía con un ligero temblor y empezó a besar y a dar pequeños mordiscos – Quítate la blusa Kagome. Me excitas demasiado… si no te tengo en estos momentos yo… voy a explotar. Quiero tocarte… saborearte, estás húmeda… lo puedo percibir.

A ella le encantaba escucharlo hablar así, con una voz baja, ronca… tan cerca de su oído que le hacían perder cualquier inhibición. Como una buena niña lo obedeció al instante, quedando libres sus senos… totalmente expuestos a la mirada abrasadora de él… La camisa de Inuyasha tuvo el mismo destino, pero cuando lo arrojaba sólo pudo sentir la boca de Kagome en su pecho, su lengua paseaba, húmeda, caliente… logrando que él se estremeciera.

Recuéstate, amor… levanta los brazos…

El corazón de Kagome latía como loco… nuevamente obedeció sus instrucciones se recostó y levantó sus brazos encontrando con sus manos un viejo tronco del que se aferró. Sabía que eso era lo que él quería que hiciera.

Inuyasha se encargó de quitarse los jeans y de paso los de ella. Kagome abrió sus piernas lentamente, sorprendida ante su propia desinhibición… a él le pareció un movimiento sexy.

No tienes idea de cómo te deseo… tócame Inuyasha… necesito sentir que me tocas. – ella se mordía el labio inferior… sus pezones estaban erectos, esperándolo.

Inuyasha no pudo esperar más… acarició la entrepierna de ella delicadamente, observando fijamente el rostro de su mujer… cada gesto que mostraba el placer que le proporcionaba. Introdujo un dedo en su centro, el cuerpo de Kagome se apretó deliciosamente a su alrededor por lo que empezó a moverlo.

Después de unos instantes de intenso placer, retiró su dedo llevándoselo a su boca… lo saboreó sin quitarle la vista al rostro de Kagome, quien no podía soportar la imagen erótica de él probando su sabor…

Inuyasha tomó por las caderas a su mujer, poniéndose en medio acercando su rostro al dulce y triángulo de rizos y deleitándose con su sabor; con su lengua más a fondo, hundiéndola, haciéndola caer en un juego travieso que provocaba gemidos en ella y que en más de una ocasión gritara su nombre en el éxtasis en el que se encontraba.

Cuando ya no pudo más, Inuyasha dejó su grata tarea y puso su rostro a la altura del de ella, penetrándola de una sola vez, fuerte… embistiéndola constantemente hasta el fondo provocando que Kagome tocara el paraíso en más de una ocasión. Ella creía estar en los límites de su cordura, sin embargo lo abrazó con sus piernas, haciendo todavía más profunda su penetración llegando ambos a un orgasmo espléndido.

Kagome no podía moverse, estaba exhausta sin embargo aun mantenía a Inuyasha dentro de ella. Él tomó con delicadeza uno de los pezones con su boca. Ya no podía ni siquiera abrazarlo, sólo estaba en el mar de sensaciones que él provocaba.

Inuyasha se percató del cansancio de Kagome y a regañadientes se separó de su cuerpo. Ya había amanecido por lo que el cansancio de ambos era patente.

Vamos a descansar, amor.

De acuerdo, pero recuerda… somos un equipo. Cuando vayas a buscar al vampiro yo iré contigo. Recuerda que soy policía.

Inuyasha la abrazó. Era bella, perfecta. Siempre anteponiendo la seguridad de él sobre la suya propia. Lo cuidaba y se preocupaba por él.

Eres mi compañera de vida… nuestras mujeres no salen en busca de vampiros, según mi naturaleza tu tendrías que quedarte aquí dentro de las protecciones, pero sé que es parte de ti y no me queda más que aceptarte como eres y no imponerme, como a mí me gustaría. Así que cuando salgamos de caza, cazaremos juntos, pero tú te pondrás bajo mis órdenes.

Esa idea no le gustó, ella había sido perfectamente capaz de dirigir a un grupo de hombres; sin embargo, se trataba de vampiros… bueno, en ese punto… pero sólo en ese punto, tendría que cederle el liderazgo a Inuyasha, después de todo el tiene siglos de experiencia… abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

De acuerdo, Inuyasha dejemos éste asunto y vámonos a dormir – aunque la idea de que se encontraban en una cueva donde obviamente no había dormitorio subterráneo como en la mansión la inquietaba.

A mi cuidado estarás a salvo - le respondió tratando de tranquilizarla, se acercó a su boca, la besó tiernamente. Aún con el sol en lo alto, provocando que su cuerpo se sintiera aletargado, aún así la deseaba por completo. Ella se relajó en sus brazos entregándose por completo a la magia de sus labios besándola, siendo éste su último recuerdo.

_Que duermas bien, amor. No te despertarás hasta que yo te lo ordene. No tendrás miedo a la tierra ni a su acogedor abrazo._ La sumió en el sueño profundo de su raza, deteniendo su corazón y sus pulmones.La admiraba, los cambios a los que había sido expuesta eran demasiados y trascendentales, sin embargo le tenía absoluta confianza y eso lo llenaba de humildad.

_¿Inuyasha? _ La voz de Seshomaru lo sobresaltó. _¿Me necesitas?_

_Necesito a alguien… pero no eres precisamente tú… ¿cómo esta Rin?_

_Se encuentra bien. Y ¿tú?, ¿cómo está tu compañera?_

_Bueno, ahora mismo nos están persiguiendo tres vampiros, pero Kagome les teme menos que al humano que la ha perseguido toda su vida._

_Quizá tenga buenas razones para temerle… ten cuidado._

_No empieces Seshomaru… ya tengo suficiente con una compañera que piensa que ese tonto puede derrotarme, así que no te pongas de su parte…_

No pudo escuchar ninguna respuesta, sólo una carcajada.

Terminada su pequeña plática con su hermano, se dirigió hacia la profundidad de la cueva, con Kagome en sus brazos. Encontró una zona de tierra rica en minerales curativos y rejuvenecedores para su raza. Con un movimiento de su mano abrió un lecho de varios metros de tierra fértil, mientras levitaban hacia su lugar de descanso abrazó fuertemente a Kagome, la recostó separándola apenas lo indispensable de su cuerpo. Se durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

En el exterior, una tormenta se desataba, las nubes cubrían el cielo. El viento soplaba y los árboles se cimbraban y las ramas se agitaban por su fuerza. Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, en las profundidades de la tierra Inuyasha se agitó, se había despertado.

Desplazó la tierra que lo cubría, observó a Kagome que permanecía sumida en el sueño profundo, pálida, totalmente hermosa. Con gran delicadeza deshizo el abrazo con el que protegía quedándose de pié, observándola. No quería que se despertara y descubriera que él ya se había marchado y la había dejado enterrada en su lecho, aún no estaba preparada para encontrarse en una situación así. Aunque la había sumido en el sueño profundo y le había dado la orden de despertar hasta que él se lo mandase. O eso se suponía, ya que era una mujer muy fuerte e inteligente y en más de una ocasión había actuado por cuenta propia. A pesar de sus dudas, dio la orden a la tierra de cubrir nuevamente su cuerpo y se dio vuelta.

Empezó a planificar la manera en la que iría a dar caza a sus enemigos. A estas horas del día el vampiro estaría confinado en su guarida, a diferencia de los carpatianos ellos no podían exponerse a la luz del día, aún con nubes cubriendo los rayos del sol. Inuyasha podía estar en pié en las primeras horas del amanecer y levantarse aún cuando el sol no se escondía. La tormenta era provocada por él, hizo que se recrudeciera y los nubarrones se hicieron más oscuros. Cuando la lluvia estaba arreciaba y un trueno cayó cerca de la zona en la que se encontraban Inuyasha apareció en la superficie y empezó la búsqueda, con sus sentidos empezó a registrar el área.

Era complicado encontrarlos, aunque había dos vampiros de reciente transformación y su falta de experiencia podía evidenciarlos. En la montaña ubicada al norte detectó una leve señal de poder, uno de los vampiros menores se encontraba ahí. Se dirigía ahí sin embargo continuaba registrando el resto de la zona. En la misma montaña, en lo más alto de la misma montaña se encontraba el segundo.

Al mismo tiempo Kagome continuaba dormida, sin percatarse de lo que ocurría en la superficie, sin embargo, una energía oscura comenzó a penetrar a través de la tierra, hasta ella. Su corazón empezó a latir, una angustia aparecía en ella y la invadía por todo el cuerpo. Se despertó empapada en sudor y sintió como la tierra la presionaba en su totalidad.

Inuyasha percibió al instante cuando Kagome se despertó, estaba asombrado por haberlo conseguido a pesar de la orden que él le había dado. Esperó a ver cómo reaccionaba, listo para intervenir si era necesario.

Kagome sentía que se estaba asfixiando, estaba enterrada en vida. Su mente era puro caos, el pánico se apoderaba de ella. Instintivamente levantó las manos tratando de encontrar la manera de liberarse. Pero la energía oscura que se acerca a ella a través de la tierra llamó su atención por completo, imponiéndose al temor que sentía de no poder respirar. Había algo… algo en el exterior, perverso, maligno y estaba acechándolo…

_¡¡Inuyasha!!_

Hacía mucho calor, pero se obligó a serenarse y a ver la manera de salir de ahí. Tenía que existir alguna forma de mover la tierra… recordó lo que hizo para transformarse en neblina e hizo lo mismo pero ahora la imagen en su mente era la de mover la tierra. Para su sorpresa funcionó, la tierra que la mantenía presa se desplazaba dejándole el paso libre. Empezó a respirar pausadamente, libre al fin. Empezó a moverse por la cueva. Sabía que Inuyasha le había ordenado dormir, lo mismo había pasado en la mansión, cuando el gul apareció. Eso quería decir que se despertó porque algo amenazaba a Inuyasha. Seguía sintiendo la energía oscura a su alrededor.

_¡¡¡Inuyasha!!! ¡¡ Eres un mentiroso!!! Con que somos equipo, ¿no? Muchas gracias por compartir la cacería con tu pareja. Pensaste que podías encargarte de los problemas mientras yo dormía, ¿verdad? ¡Qué poca vergüenza! ¡Con que un equipo!... Estas en grave peligro…._

_¿Grave peligro? No creo, amor. _La voz de Inuyasha no mostraba el menor signo de arrepentimiento.

Kagome se molestó aún más, la cueva tenía muchos túneles y no recordaba cual era el camino a la superficie… respiró pausadamente, tratando de tranquilizarse… encontró la esencia de Inuyasha y la siguió.

_De acuerdo, tú y yo vamos a hablar mucho después de esto. Ahora precisamente no estoy en condiciones de retrasarme… Inuyasha, estoy desnuda, dime qué debo hacer para aparecer ropa como lo haces tú…_

_Así es como justamente te imagino esperando mi regreso. Así es como deben ser las cosas… tú esperándome completamente desnuda…_

_Escúchame muy bien, no estoy de humor para tus bromas… ahora, dime que hago o de lo contrario saldré tal como estoy a ayudarte y los vampiros podrán verme por completo._

Kagome había dado en el blanco, los celos de que otro ser humano, cartatiano ó vampiro viera desnuda a su compañera hizo que por un momento la concentración que tenía en la búsqueda del vampiro se distrajera.

_De acuerdo, sólo debes imaginar lo que quieras tener, mantén la imagen en tu mente y así aparecerá, tal como ocurrió en la mansión cuando te di la bata._

Bien, eso era lo que necesitaba saber… no debería sorprenderle que fuera tan fácil. Los carpatianos eran capaces de manipular los elementos de la naturaleza, transformarse en animales y en cualquier cosa que quisieran… debía habérselo imaginado. Visualizó unos jeans, una camisa blanca y unas botas. Una vez que se los puso, se dirigió al camino en el que se encontraba la esencia de Inuyasha.

_Esta cerca Inuyasha, lo puedo sentir… siento su odio, su furia. Esta muy cerca de ti._

_Lo tengo, pero ¿y tú qué crees que estás haciendo?_ – le preguntó al percatarse que ella se dirigía hacia él.

_Vaya pregunta. Voy a ayudarte, se llama apoyo entre compañeros y nosotros lo somos, no puedes irte y esperar a que el otro no lo sepa _– sintió en su rostro una tierna caricia.

Inuyasha había encontrado la entrada de la guarida del vampiro, pero tenía defensas obstruyendo su paso. Le preocupaba Kagome.

_No te preocupes por mí, estoy encontrando muchas cosas en tus recuerdos, veo como trabajabas con tu hermano. Sólo debes dirigir mis acciones, sé que puedo ayudarte._

Inuyasha sólo podía ver la determinación en sus palabras… continuó deshaciendo las protecciones del vampiro pero empezó a recibir ataques de él, empezaron a caer rocas tratando de quitarlo de la entrada de la guarida. Pero los ataques no eran poderosos, simplemente se apartó y continuó con su tarea.

Kagome por fin había salido de la cueva, se dirigía lo más rápido que podía hacia donde se encontraban. La energía se hacía cada vez más poderosa.

El sol se escondía, el hedor la atmosfera pesada, se sentía cada vez en mayor medida.

_Kagome… acércate desde el sur. El vampiro sentirá tu presencia y pensará que podrá huir por ahí. Sentirá que sus trampas me retrasaran y que serás mi punto débil. Una vez que lo hayas visto, no debes dejar de observarlo. ¿Entiendes? Si vas a meterte en esto debes hacer exactamente lo que te diga._

_Bien, haré todo lo que me digas._

_Va a intentar capturarte, inclusive matarte._

_Te creo, sólo dime lo que debo hacer para retrasarlo hasta que tú lo alcances. _Estaba muy nerviosa, varias veces había tratado de controlar su respiración. Quería confiar en sus habilidades recién encontradas, pudo desplazar la tierra, mantener su la forma de neblina y en éstos momentos se desplazaba con gran velocidad; esto no era diferente a su trabajo como policía, en éstos momentos su compañero necesitaba su apoyo.

_Podrías mantenerte a salvo… como sería tu deber. _ Con esto hizo su último intento de que regresara a la cueva, aunque sabía perfectamente que no lo conseguiría. Había deshecho la última protección que el vampiro había dejado y de un pequeño agujero en la pared aparecieron escorpiones, que lo atacaban.

Kagome los vio a través de la mente de Inuyasha y se asustó, pero una suave risa Inuyasha la tranquilizó. Él dio un salto hacia atrás, formando al mismo tiempo una bola de fuego con sus manos, dirigiéndola contra las criaturas, dejando un montón de cenizas en su lugar. Ella pudo observar todo, sus mentes estaban unidas aunque la conexión era mantenida por él.

Ahora las energías oscuras se dirigían a ella, tratando de inundarla de pavor, aterrorizarla. Pero fue capaz de mantenerse calmada. Tuvo ganas de tener un par de pistolas, aunque sabía perfectamente que no servirían de nada.

El sol continuaba ocultándose, la tormenta y el viento se recrudecieron, una avalancha de rocas más poderosa iba en dirección de Inuyasha que lo único que hizo fue esquivarla.

Kagome estaba muy quieta, esperando que el vampiro hiciera acto de presencia. De la nada, apareció un geiser de tierra a pocos metros de donde se encontraba y el no muerto apareció del suelo, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ella con las garras extendidas. Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, teniendo la precaución de no perderlo de vista.

El no muerto se volvió hacia ella extendiendo, alargando su brazo a toda velocidad, dirigido a la garganta de Kagome quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse inmóvil confiando en Inuyasha.

La grotesca garra, totalmente sucia, amarillenta se encontraba apenas a unos centímetros de ella cuando se ennegreció carbonizada, una gran cantidad de energía fluía a través de Kagome. La quemadura se iba extendiendo sobre su mano y brazo quedando calcinados al instante. La criatura lanzó un chillido que lastimaba el oído de Kagome que no lo perdía de vista.

Era una criatura horrenda, con la carne cayendo a pedazos, sin nariz y en lugar de ojos un par de huecos oscuros. Fue entonces como un grito aún más fuerte se apoderó de él, las llamas se extendían por todo su cuerpo. Se elevó y emprendió la fuga a toda velocidad.

Kagome buscó el apoyo en un árbol y pudo respirar profundamente, el monstruo se había ido espantado ante el poder de Inuyasha. Justo cuando su respiración se hacía más pausada una nueva energía maligna volvía a estar presente.

**Capítulo 15**

**El es Inuyasha**


	15. El es Inuyasha

**Capítulo 15**

**El es Inuyasha**

_¡¡¡ Inuyasha!!! ¿Los sientes? Sus amigos vienen ayudarlo. Kagome s_e comunicaba impaciente, buscando al vampiro que había emprendido la huida, segura de que sintiéndose apoyado era capaz de regresar a pelear.

_Los vampiros no tienen amigos, Kagome. Cada uno busca su propio beneficio. El vampiro más antiguo utilizará a los jóvenes para agotar nuestras energías. Pero podemos jugar el mismo juego._

_¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_Te buscan a ti, amor. Creen que encontrando una mujer pueden regresar a ser los varones carpatianos que alguna vez fueron, prefieren engañarse por que en el fondo saben perfectamente que eso no es posible._

_¿Qué debo hacer? _Sentía la presencia de Inuyasha a su lado, dándole seguridad.

_Simplemente debes ser tu misma… guapa y sexy. Elige a alguno de los dos para coquetear, pero no permitas que ninguno te toque, que no te hagan el más leve rasguño. No los pierdas de vista en ningún momento._

_Oh… claro, y después… mi machote vendrá a rescatarme… - _se notaba su enojo en la voz, pero a Inuyasha sólo le provocó risa.

_Lo más probable es que se pongan a pelear entre ellos y así yo dirigiré mi atención al vampiro antiguo. No podrá resistir la tentación de regresar… pensará que tiene ventaja al estar tres contra uno._

_Dos… Inuyasha… somos DOS. – _el enojo de Kagome iba en aumento.

_Los vampiros nunca pensarían que una mujer se va a atrever a luchar contra ellos. A nuestras mujeres les sobra compasión, no ganas de pelear._

_Pues éstos se van a llevar una sorpresa… _- hizo una pausa – _lo que pretendes es que yo me muestre dulce y amable… mientras que tú eres la arrogancia andando._

_Confundes arrogancia con confianza en mis habilidades. Creo que tendré que enseñarte cual es la diferencia entre una y otra…_

_Huy!!... estoy esperando con ansia esa lección… -_ Kagome detuvo su reclamo porque su radar interno de peligro se había vuelto a activar.

Se sentía desprotegida sin un arma en sus manos, observó todo su alrededor y al cielo, mientras se apartaba de los arboles hacia un pequeño claro, con la finalidad de que hubiera más espacio para la batalla. La lluvia había disminuido. Por un momento el temor la invadía pero sintió la presencia de Inuyasha en su mente reconfortándola. Pudo examinar los recuerdos de Inuyasha, recuerdos de batallas donde Seshomaru y él habían intervenido. Prácticamente la táctica era que uno de ellos se mantenía al acecho mientras el otro era el señuelo. Era lo que en ésos momentos iban a hacer.

Un viento helado se hizo presente, abriéndose paso a través de la lluvia llegando a unos metros de donde se encontraba Kagome. Un hombre alto apareció. Iba impecablemente vestido y elegante. Todo lo contrario a lo que había imaginado, muy guapo. Le sonrió dejando ver una perfecta dentadura.

_Se ha transformado recientemente, amor. No escuches su voz como si fueras humana todavía. Ten cuidado._

El vampiro hizo una reverencia.

Buenas noches, señorita. Éste es un lugar poco apropiado para una mujer sola – le dijo con una voz hermosa, que podía dejar embelesado a cualquier persona que la escuchara.

_Ten cuidado Kagome, lo estas escuchando como él lo desea._

Con la voz de Inuyasha advirtiéndole, el hechizo que el vampiro había lanzado con su voz se desvaneció. Y asumió el papel que Inuyasha le dijo que interpretara.

Bueno, me gustan éstas montañas, aún con la lluvia…– lo dijo Kagome dando unos cuantos pasos, ladeando la cabeza de manera coqueta.

Pero… ¿dónde está quien debe protegerla?...

Ah… bueno, él se va por temporadas más o menos largas… ¿Sabe?... alguien lo ha desafiado y a Inuyasha no le gusta que lo reten.

¿Inuyasha? Ha nombrado a alguien imposible, señorita. Inuyasha es un vampiro y hace mucho tiempo no se le ha visto. Todo carpatiano lo sabe.

Pues yo sólo sé que se hace llamar Inuyasha y dice que debo estar con él… pero la verdad no me trata como pensé que lo haría. Mi nombre es Kagome, ¿y el suyo? – al ver que el vampiro se acercaba a ella quien trataba de mantener una distancia prudente. Su estómago se contrajo en varias ocasiones pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma. Buscaba la presencia de Inuyasha que se hacía sentir fuerte, poderoso. Mostró su mejor sonrisa, cosa que a Inuyasha no le gustó haciéndoselo saber con un pequeño gruñido en su mente.

Soy Sir Rand Townsend.

Cielos, ¿es usted un caballero? – contestó Kagome fingiendo sorpresa.

Atrás de ella, las ramas de los árboles se movieron, Kagome dirigió su atención a ése lugar. Un segundo hombre apareció, descendiendo hacia el claro. Éste era delgado, pálido, alto. Al sonreír mostró una dentadura afilada, sus ojos con tonos rojos que miraban directamente al otro vampiro.

Buenas noches, Rand. Espero que no estés molestando a la señorita con la mentira de tus títulos.

Los ojos de Rand, el primer vampiro se tornaron rojos y emitió un gruñido dejando en claro perfectamente que no le había gustado la interrupción.

Vete de aquí Phillipe. La señorita y yo estamos conversando. Vete a buscar a tu propia mujer.

Phillipe sonrió amargamente.

Creo que el que sobra aquí eres tú. Pensé que podrías ser útil, pero ahora que he encontrado lo que estaba buscando no eres más que un estorbo. Vete de aquí.

Rand dio un paso hacia Kagome, quien tenía especial cuidado de no quedar entre los dos vampiros, no se trataba de hombres comunes, eran unos monstruos que la acechaban y había un tercero, que aunque no era visible, sabía que no estaba muy lejos.

Esta mujer ha venido aquí para estar conmigo.

Kagome le dirigió su mejor sonrisa y a propósito humedeció su labio inferior, pausadamente.

En ese momento Phillipe se abalanzó contra el Rand a una tremenda velocidad, ambos vampiros se enlazaron en una batalla terrible, llena de dentelladas y zarpazos, el cuidado que habían mantenido al mostrar una imagen agradable a los ojos de Kagome había desaparecido. Las garras, los dientes puntiagudos estaban en primer plano, los rugidos eran ensordecedores… una imagen terrible. En su lucha fueron cambiando de forma, transformándose en animales poderosos que lo único que provocaban era más daño a su oponente.

Kagome estaba inmóvil observando la escena, la sangre de los vampiros manaba a chorros y por instinto se alejó inmediatamente para evitar que le provocara el menor daño.

Kagome sintió nuevamente que algo andaba mal, fue el único aviso que recibió antes de verse succionada de repente bajo el suelo, algo la jalaba sujetándola por los tobillos. Su instinto hizo que cambiara de forma, disolviéndose en niebla, elevándose a las nubes que Inuyasha había creado y donde podía observar, oculta a los ojos de sus enemigos.

Inuyasha se materializó un breve instante para desaparecer nuevamente, hundiéndose en el suelo para dar caza al vampiro antiguo que nuevamente había huido.

La tormenta arreció, rayos se formaban entre las nubes hasta que la atención de Kagome se centró nuevamente en los vampiros que peleaban, por los chillidos horribles que emitían, un rayo había caído directamente en el pecho de Rand carbonizando su corazón, haciendo que su cuerpo se retorciera de dolor, hasta que las llamas lo cubrieron por completo, dejando en su lugar sólo cenizas. El segundo Phillipe, también se retorcía en el suelo.

_Tal vez el rayo no dio de lleno contra su corazón, si alguna parte todavía funciona puede regenerarse. No permitas que se cubra de tierra._

Kagome estaba emocionada de que al fin Inuyasha confiara en ella para hacer algo. Puso atención y pudo reconocer los latidos del corazón de Phillipe, latidos irregulares que no se parecían en nada a los de un humano o carpatiano. Él trataba de cubrir la herida con la tierra rica en minerales que podría curarlo por lo que Kagome no podía quedarse cruzada de brazos.

Ahí en el cielo, sintió las ráfagas de electricidad que la rodeaban, se concentró en unirlas hasta formar una bola incandescente, cuando consideró que tenía el tamaño suficiente, dirigió su atención a Phillipe, que trataba desesperadamente de poner en la herida tierra. Le ordenó recostarse con la cara dirigida al cielo, donde se encontraba ella. Phillipe no pudo negarse a seguir sus órdenes, estaba demasiado débil. La bola se precipitó a una velocidad vertiginosa desde el aire, dándole directamente al corazón de un solo golpe, esparciendo las llamas por todo el cuerpo hasta convertirlo en cenizas.

Kagome se concentró en regresar a tierra y en recuperar su forma humana, estaba exhausta, no podía estar de pié por lo que se sentó a bastante distancia de lo que habían sido los vampiros. Se acercó a lo que quedaba de ellos para cerciorarse que no hubiera nada que delatara su existencia.

Nuevamente quedó sentada en el prado, que ahora estaba limpio nuevamente. La lluvia continuaba, sentía que con el agua era purificada. Y dirigió su atención a Inuyasha, ayudarlo en su batalla con el vampiro principal.

Inuyasha lo estaba persiguiendo en el laberinto de túneles subterráneos, el vampiro sabía que estaba en peligro.

_Debes dirigirte a la zona de rocas que esta a tu izquierda, el vampiro tratará de salir por ahí. Debes lograr que se dirija nuevamente hacia donde yo estoy._

_De acuerdo – _no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo conseguirlo, pero se daba cuenta que Inuyasha se dirigía a ella como si lo hiciera con su hermano Seshomaru, y eso la llenó de orgullo.

Kagome se dirigió rápidamente a donde le habían indicado y, al poner atención se daba cuenta del movimiento de la tierra, por donde la criatura se estaba desplazando.

Kagome se concentro nuevamente se elevó por los aires y lanzó una cortina de fuego justo en el lugar por donde consideraba que el vampiro pretendía salir. Escuchó aullidos que manifestaban dolor, había hecho lo correcto. Continuó lanzando el fuego, hasta que su fuerza desaparecía y no pudo mantenerse en el aire, tuvo que nuevamente su forma humana en el suelo.

Algo estaba pasando. Inuyasha interrumpió su conexión mental. Estaba sola en medio de la tormenta. No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para buscarlo por su cuenta. Del suelo surgieron unos tentáculos enormes llenos de púas, semejantes a los de un pulpo. La superficie se quebraba ante su paso y se retorcían buscando apresarla. Buscando fuerzas en su interior Kagome brincó, pero fue sujetada por uno de los tentáculos a la altura del tobillo. Estaba aterrada por sentirse atrapada pero principalmente por no sentir a Inuyasha. Intentó zafarse y concentrándose, el tentáculo perdió la fuerza y cayo inerte a un lado.

Trató de ponerse de pié pero casi tropieza con un sujeto alto que mantuvo una apariencia joven, agradable pero que fue cambiando a la de un viejo repugnante y malvado.

Confío en que dejes de oponerte a mí…

Kagome seguía esquivando los tentáculos pero no pudo apartar la mirada del ser que estaba amenazándola pero mantuvo la calma.

Crees que vendrá en tu ayuda… pero me temo que lo he dejado atrapado en la profundidad de la tierra por toda la eternidad.

No puedo creer que pienses que voy a ceder tan fácilmente, Inuyasha no está atrapado.

Inuyasha apareció por todas partes, estaba incluso sentado en las rocas… mirando fijamente a su oponente.

El vampiro volteó, tratando de encontrar al verdadero Inuyasha, lo que Kagome aprovecho para alejarse de él.

La cabeza del vampiro empezó a girar y a convertirse en una especie de lagarto. Extendió un brazo desapareciendo las imágenes de Inuyasha.

No vas a poder engañarme con trucos infantiles… ven a mí.

¿Así de sencillo? No lo creo… no me valorarías lo suficiente. Además, no me doy por vencida tan rápido – estaba segura de que Inuyasha acudiría en su ayuda.

La apariencia del vampiro se volvía más grotesca a cada instante, ya no tenía ojos, y sus garras eran cada vez más grandes.

Harás lo que te ordeno.

Ya te dije: no lo creo. ¿Sabes quién es él?

No me importa, morirá al igual que los otros cazadores que han intentado destruirme.

Vaya, en verdad no lo sabes… El es Inuyasha. El antiguo, el más famoso de todos los cazadores.

El vampiro trató de no mostrar ninguna reacción, pero Kagome sabía que lo había sorprendido.

Inuyasha es uno de los nuestros.

En ese instante la conexión con Inuyasha surgió nuevamente.

¿Acaso no lo sientes?, él está en todas partes. No hay forma de derrotar a alguien como Inuyasha.

Nuevamente, cientos de figuras de Inuyasha aparecieron alrededor.

No me engañaras nuevamente con tus trucos infantiles – lo dijo más enojado que nunca, por lo que dirigió su atención a la garganta de Kagome, buscando eliminar el paso de aire a sus pulmones.

Kagome no sintió la menor molestia. Pero el vampiro si sentía como su propia garganta se cerraba. Las imágenes de Inuyasha empezaron a reír.

Ya deberías saber que las compañeras de vida de los carpatianos no deben tocarse – se escucho la voz de Inuyasha, mientras el vampiro luchaba contra las manos invisibles que oprimían su garganta. En su desesperación se disolvió y apareció detrás de Kagome a quien trató de matar con sus garras pero se topo con algo sólido, una protección estaba a su alrededor.

Ya te dije que no permitiría que nadie tocara a mi compañera de vida.

Apareciendo de la nada, la mano de Inuyasha se desplazó a toda velocidad hacia el pecho del vampiro hiriéndole mortalmente.

Aun muriendo, el vampiro buscaba venganza, nuevamente atacó a Kagome. Inuyasha apareció, entre ella y el vampiro y de manera directa, precisa extrajo su corazón tirándolo a una buena distancia del cuerpo. Kagome se fue a sentar a unas rocas, alejándose de la escena. Observó como Inuyasha se encargaba de desaparecer lo que quedaba del vampiro.

Inuyasha se fue a sentar junto a Kagome.

Se acabó.

Kagome escuchó su voz, tierna, amorosa. Lo observó y sus rasgos eran los de siempre bellos, duros, perfectos. Supo en su mente el motivo por el que Inuyasha se había atrasado en ayudarla, el vampiro había puesto una trampa con las ratas y los tentáculos que buscaron aprisionarlo para siempre y como una víbora le había inyectado su veneno. Supo como tuvo que ralentizar su organismo hasta que fue capaz de crear anticuerpos.

A pesar de todo, pudiste ayudarme, me ayudaste a crear tus imágenes a eliminar el tentáculo que me estaba atrapando. ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¿Porqué yo no pude saber cómo estabas? ¿Cómo puedes mantenerte conectado conmigo a pesar de que yo siento que no lo estamos? Qué tal si algún día me aburro de ti y quiero tener una aventura amorosa…

Parece que estás molesta - le respondió Inuyasha, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

Por supuesto que lo estoy – le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo no abrazarlo, sonreír o darle un beso – entiende que debo saber cómo estás por si necesitas mi ayuda.

Entiendo tu carácter, amor. Pero debes entender que si no puedo protegerte en una situación, entonces no vas a estar en esa situación. – lo dijo de la manera más tierna posible, provocando que una corriente eléctrica la recorriera por completo.

Kagome entendió que estaba por demás seguir hablando con él del tema. Inuyasha permitiría que lo acompañe, incluso que lo ayude, pero sólo en determinadas circunstancias. Movió la cabeza y la apoyó en su brazo.

Estoy cansada, Inuyasha. Nunca había estado así.

Debes alimentarte. Los dos debemos alimentarnos. El esfuerzo que has hecho ha sido demasiado. Eres tan…

Kagome levantó el rostro observándolo detenidamente.

Como te atrevas a decir que soy débil, pequeña, frágil o algo por el estilo, te voy a enseñar lo que es tener ganas de pelear…

Inuyasha reprimió una sonrisa porque sabía que se iba a meter en más problemas…

Bueno, creo que debemos irnos, buscar una presa.

Tenias que decir "presa". Yo no salgo a buscar presas… los humanos no son presas – lo dijo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados – lo estás diciendo para molestarme.

Me encanta provocarte, pones una cara que quiero cambiar a besos – en ese momento se levantó y le dio la mano para que ella lo imitara – vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer y sobre todo, no sientas lástima por esas criaturas. Fueron ellos los que cometieron los asesinatos en los departamentos.

Estoy bien, Inuyasha. Sólo que hay tantas cosas malvadas en el mundo…

Inuyasha atrajo su rostro y la besó tiernamente, pero se separó de ella.

Aquí no… Aquí donde estamos ahora, no… - le dijo Inuyasha viéndola directamente a los ojos.

**Hola, aquí estoy nuevamente para avisarles que ya sólo faltan dos capítulos para terminar la adaptación de esta historia… **

**Cuídense y gracias por sus reviews: ya saben a quienes me refiero ; )**

**Me alegra mucho recibirlos…**

_**BESOS**_


	16. ¿Se acabó?

**El guardián Oscuro**

**Capítulo 16**

**¿Se acabó?**

Inuyasha había dejado a Kagome en la caverna en la que previamente habían descansado. Fue en busca de presas para estar en condiciones de alimentar a su compañera. Se alejó buscando a un grupo de humanos que habían acampado a algunos kilómetros.

Entró en la caverna buscando al ser más importante de su vida. Ella estaba de pie, sobre una roca plana observando el agua correr por el río. Hacía mucho calor y, aprovechando las recién descubiertas habilidades de crear la ropa que quisiera, estaba vestida con una falda larga blanca con una abertura en un costado, dejando ver la belleza de sus piernas y con una blusa que se anudaba bajo los senos dejando el vientre expuesto. Inuyasha estaba embobado observándola, no aguantó más y atravesó la cueva flotando quitándose la camisa. Subió ágilmente la roca colocándose atrás de ella.

Siento tu hambre… - le dijo muy cerca de su oído. Deslizó sus manos por los hombros hasta llegar a su cintura y rodearla delicadamente. Su piel era muy suave. Continuó su viaje tocando, acariciando el contorno de su cadera hasta llegar a las nalgas descubriendo que no llevaba ropa interior.

Inuyasha sintió que la respiración se le dificultaba, calor se propagaba por todo su cuerpo; Kagome percibió su sentir y se aprovecho para recargarse en su torso y acercarlo todavía más a ella rodeando con su propio brazo el cuello de él, dejando descubierta su garganta y dándole una vista perfecta del nacimiento de sus senos.

Huele mi sangre Kagome… necesito que te alimentes – llevó sus manos hacia sus senos, sintiéndolos a través de la delgada tela. No soportó más la presión y dirigió su mano izquierda a la falda, encontrando la abertura y aprovechándola para llegar a la entrepierna de Kagome quien sólo pudo juntar mas su cuerpo al de Inuyasha pudiendo sentir su erección.

Te deseo Kagome, amor… ahora mismo.

Ella reaccionó tocando con su mano la dureza de su miembro… acariciándolo aún con la tela del pantalón de por medio y, viendo en la mente de él imágenes eróticas que ahora eran también suyas. Sin darse cuenta el nudo que mantenía su camisa en su lugar fue desecho dejando expuestos sus senos, siendo acariciados con la mayor ternura posible, logrando poner duros sus pezones al primer contacto.

¿Me deseas Kagome?

Mucho… te necesito Inuyasha, te necesito dentro de mí - lo necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa, necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de él tomando posesión del suyo. Inuyasha encontró su garganta, la besó subiendo la intensidad del contacto, continuando las caricias en sus senos.

Kagome no aguantó más y se volteó, quedando frente a frente a su compañero. Buscó su garganta besándolo con lentitud, jugaba con él, lo mordisqueaba… lo atormentaba con sus dientes. Sonrió cuando escuchó un gruñido del pecho de Inuyasha por el placer que le estaba provocando… mientras el mantenía ocupadas sus manos, una en su seno acariciando su pezón y la otra en su entrepierna, haciendo la caricia más profunda. Su cuerpo se apretó ávido alrededor de sus dedos mientras los engullía y se empujaba contra su mano para recibir más mientras se agitaba sin reposo invitándolo a continuar.

Kagome bajó sus labios al pecho de su compañero hundiéndole los dientes hasta el fondo, siendo atravesados por un relámpago candente. Inuyasha se volvió loco al sentir la boca de ella sobre él. Sus pantalones le apretaban más y más conforme la erección crecía, haciéndolos incómodos. Kagome continuaba alimentándose con sensualidad, hasta que su hambre fue saciada y cerró las incisiones con su lengua. Dirigió su atención al pantalón, Inuyasha cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás disfrutando la libertad que sintió al quedar libre, caliente, grueso y duro. Continuaron acariciándose hasta que Kagome se dedicó a quitarle los pantalones.

Con sus mentes conectadas, Kagome sabía lo que Inuyasha deseaba… fue descendiendo por su abdomen plano y musculoso…hincándose, encontrándolo aún más hinchado. Con su boca trató de darle todo el placer del mundo, mientras él sin poder evitarlo, empujaba una y otra vez, cuando miró hacia abajo le pareció una imagen completamente erótica, con la blusa abierta mostrando sus senos, hermosos… los pezones erguidos y la falda abierta mostrando una de sus piernas. Kagome acariciaba sus nalgas, subiendo y bajando las manos por sus fuertes muslos. Inuyasha pensaba que en cualquier momento se incendiarían.

No aguantó más y sujetó por los brazos a su compañera levantándola para tener su oído a la altura de su boca. La sintió delicada mientras exploraba con sus manos las curvas que ya tenía impresas en su memoria. Le susurró palabras de amor en la antigua lengua de su pueblo, nunca las había dicho a lo largo de su existencia.

La amaba, la adoraba. Le quitó la blusa y cubrió la tierra que estaba a sus pies con el faldón que hasta hace unos instantes cubría gran parte del cuerpo de su compañera. La recostó, se quedó observándola y sintió que el corazón iba a salir de su pecho. Ella lo miraba con confianza, con amor. Todo desapareció para Inuyasha, sólo existía Kagome. Quería disfrutar el momento, hacerle el amor toda la noche… y la que seguía también… empezó a acariciar las piernas.

¿Tienes idea de lo que significas para mí?

Ella sólo sonrió, ante la mirada que la devoraba. Exaltado de nuevo con la urgencia de poseerla le dio la vuelta sin dificultad y exploró su espalda, su menuda cintura, sus nalgas antes de acostarse sobre ella cubriendo enteramente su cuerpo. Le mordisqueó los hombros, sus costillas. La tomó de las caderas y tiró de su cuerpo hacia atrás levantando su trasero para rozarla con su erección.

Te deseo, amor… ahora mismo… - le susurró con dulzura invadiéndola con su voz

Empujó contra ella, presionó contra su entrada, ardiente y dispuesta, empujó más profundamente, invadiendo su cuerpo, sus manos le inmovilizaban las caderas para embestirla una y otra vez.

Los corazones de ambos estaban acelerados, Inuyasha empujaban hacia adelante agresivamente, semejante placer era casi imposible de soportar. Ella se movió entonces, su cuerpo tan delicado, suave y femenino, su completo opuesto. Compartió su placer con ella, la creciente y desbordante tormenta de fuego.

Kagome respondió empujando contra él, dejando escapar gemidos de placer. Ella captaba cada deseo en la mente de él, ajustando su cuerpo instintivamente para acomodarse hacia él, justo como hacía él por ella. Su cuerpo pareció apretarse, tensarse, después ondear con feroz alivio. El grito ronco de él quedó embozado contra la suave piel del hombro de Kagome. Fue como una explosión de color y luz, la tierra misma se movía bajo ellos. Inuyasha la abrazó contra él muy cerca, mientras oleadas de placer sensual los inundaba,

Eres hermosa, amor - apenas pudo decir, le faltaba el aire, su cuerpo continuaba unido al de ella.

Eres perfecta, la forma en que te mueves… tu sabor no entiendo como he podido vivir sin ti.

Kagome presionó hacia atrás contra él, con sus manos y rodillas, sólo unas semanas atrás se habría sentido avergonzada por la posición, ahora le parecía hermosa, sensual y erótica. La sensación del cuerpo de él sobre el suyo, en el suyo, era, francamente, muy sexy.

Adoro esto, Inuyasha, cada instante contigo. Aunque des la apariencia de ser intimidante.

Él se retiró a regañadientes, tendiéndose hacia atrás, rodando y llevándola con él para ponerla encima, abrazándola fuertemente. Las cejas de él se arquearon.

Yo no intimido a la gente - Kagome no lo pudo evitar y estalló en carcajadas.

Intimidas a la gente en todas partes, y lo haces a propósito.

Inuyasha se levantó con un solo movimiento llevándosela con él y sin ceremonias la lanzó al estanque más cercano. Kagome salió a la superficie escupiendo agua, sus ojos oscuros riendo hacia él.

¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí un tiempo?

Creo que nos quedaremos aquí en esta cueva durante unas noches. Una luna de miel.

No estamos casados.

Claro que lo estamos a través del ritual Cárpato.

Tú estás casado entonces, yo no. Era humana cuando empezó todo esto.

De acuerdo, entonces tendré que hacer algo para hacerte comprender que estás totalmente atada a mí para siempre. – Sus dientes relampaguearon hacia ella, brillando amenazadores como los de un depredador.

Kagome sólo vio como él se lanzara al aire, deslizándose limpiamente en el agua, yendo hacia ella. Riendo, intentó nadar lejos de él, pero fue capturada por manos fuertes por su cintura.

Pasaron tres noches en la caverna, tres noches de ensueño; hablando en bajos e íntimos susurros, haciendo el amor toda la noche, experimentando las transformaciones en animales asombrosos que permitieron a Kagome volar como la lechuza y correr el lobo. Pasearon tomados de la mano, riendo, simplemente enamorados.

Por fin se dirigieron a su destino, una vieja cabaña que Inuyasha había comprado, era rústica pero bastante hermosa. Inuyasha se ocupo de limpiar el polvo cumulado.

Kagome tenía sensaciones extrañas, un fuerte dolor de estómago y no podía controlar la sensación de peligro que tenía; deseó estar de vuelta en la caverna. La cabaña la ponía nerviosa.

La cabaña estaba construida en lo profundo del bosque, al lado de un lago, con árboles alrededor, hierba y helechos por todas partes.

¿Sientes algo aquí? – Preguntó ella suavemente, tratando de no herir los sentimientos de Inuyasha, él adoraba la casa.

Inuyasha había estado observándola, podía sentir su intranquilidad, aunque no había ningún eco real de maldad en la cabaña.

¿Qué pasa, amor?

Sabía que ella tenía un curioso sistema de radar cuando se avecinaban problemas, aunque él no sentía nada. Registró la zona sólo para estar seguro. El humano más cerca estaba a una milla de distancia, un excursionista solitario. Estaba mirando hacia el lago, buscando nutrias, su mente ocupada por la fauna salvaje. Estaba canturreando, el sonido vibraba suavemente en su mente. Un grupo de humanos estaba a varias millas en una cabaña, ninguno parecía suponer una amenaza. No recogió ningún pensamiento de violencia en ninguno de los humanos que estaban cerca de ellos, y ciertamente no había vampiros o guls en el área.

No sé lo que es; solo que este lugar me da escalofríos; como si hubiera fantasmas.

Las cejas de él se arquearon, ocultando una sonrisa.

¿Fantasmas?

Muy divertido, Inuyasha. Y no me digas que tu mejor amigo es un fantasma. No quiero saberlo - Kagome golpeó su pecho, enojada.

Nunca he conocido a un fantasma – trato de tranquilizarla – Me gusta este lugar. Está muy lejano de todo, ofrece privacidad, la vista es hermosa - Kagome permitió que la abrazara. Pero la intranquilidad permanecía.

Después de unas horas, se encontraban paseando juntos por el enorme bosque que bordeaba la casa. La vista realmente era impresionante, había una cascada enorme. Kagome descansó ambas manos sobre una barandilla y se inclinó sobre ella para mirar la caída. La nieve blanqueaba las cordilleras sobre ellos y punteaba el cañón abajo. Era hermoso.

El enorme cuerpo de Inuyasha atrapó el de ella contra la barandilla.

¿Echas de menos esos edificios altos y el ruido del tráfico?, Te doy todo esto, ¿y tú prefieres la ciudad?

Kagome rió y extendió una mano hacia arriba hacia su rostro para acariciarlo... justo cuando el cuerpo de él se sacudió con fuerza. Un rojo intenso le bañó la cabeza y los hombros e Inuyasha se derrumbó hacia delante. Era tan grande que la llevó con él directamente al suelo, cubriéndola. Fue solo entonces cuando el sonido resonó y reconoció el silbido de una bala.

Con el corazón en la garganta, maniobró para salir de debajo de su cuerpo sin vida, en medio de un charco de sangre. Supo inmediatamente que Náraku los había encontrado. El pánico se apoderó de ella. Tratando de controlarse examinó a Inuyasha. No había pulso, ninguna señal de vida.

_Ok, tranquila Kagome…. Inuyasha te dijo que los carpatianos eran capaces de detener su corazón para aminorar el daño cuando eran heridos… ¡¡No está muerto!! ¡¡Pero que se supone que debo hacer!! _

_¿Qué tan grave es? _Escucho la voz en su mente, a través de un extraño vínculo mental que nunca antes había utilizado. Era Seshomaru quien se comunicaba con ella, también sabía que le habían disparado a su hermano.

_Respira, Kagome. Mi hermano no está muerto. Te necesita. Tendrás que sanarle rápidamente. Necesitará sangre._

_Dime qué hacer. No tengo mucho tiempo. Náraku viene hacia aquí. Dímelo ya…_

_Tendrás que convertirte en luz y energía. Concéntrate solo en eso; tu cuerpo debe quedar atrás. Entra en el cuerpo de Inuyasha y encuentra el daño. Repáralo de dentro hacia afuera. Rin, mi compañera, es sanadora. Describe lo que veas, y ella te dirá que hacer. Sé que dudas pero no tienes tiempo._

_Puedo hacerlo, Seshomaru. ¡Inuyasha no morirá!_

No había tiempo para charlas. Bloqueó la idea de que Náraku se acercaba; Kagome siguió las instrucciones que Seshomaru le daba, tomando las imágenes de la mente de él. Cerró los ojos y tranquilizó el caos y el pánico. Se concentró en pura energía. Avanzó lentamente en su condición incorpórea, fundiéndose con Inuyasha, moviéndose a través del cuerpo de él hasta que encontró la herida de entrada en la base de su cráneo. La bala había cortado la médula espinal. No tenía ni idea de cómo reparar una herida tan terrible.

_Rin te guiará. Mantén la imagen en tu cabeza. Confía en ella._

Había tantas venas, arterias y trozos de carne que no podía identificar. Tenía que obligar a su mente a permanecer en calma a pesar de estar aterrada. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo. Inuyasha era su vida. Después de una vida tan solitaria, temiendo tener un amigo, y mucho menos una familia, él había convertido su mundo otra vez en algo hermoso.

Fortaleciéndose a sí misma, empezó el sombrío trabajo de recomponer su interior. Era como un rompecabezas, las piezas eran diminutos fragmentos. Seguía la voz que susurraba en su mente, diciéndole que hacer. Trabajó meticulosamente, sin prisas.

_Vivirás, Inuyasha. _Lo susurró una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Los Cárpatos trabajaban en las heridos de dentro hacia afuera, alineando, cauterizando, inspeccionando para asegurar que la infección no pudiera establecerse.

_No permitiré que mueras por mí, tipejo arrogante. Te dije que él era un problema, pero, oh, no, no podías escuchar a una mujer ¿verdad, tonto?_ Recitó las palabras en su mente incluso mientras trabajaba siguiendo la voz de Seshomaru.

Cuando Rin estuvo segura de que se había atendido el más mínimo detalle, instruyó a Kagome para regresar a su propio cuerpo y proveer sangre a su compañero. Kagome se encontró sentada al lado del cuerpo de Inuyasha. Estaba exhausta, su cuerpo tambaleándose de cansancio. Gentilmente se inclinó sobre Inuyasha.

_Despierta, mi amor. Necesitas despertar ahora._

Él seguía tendido sin señales de vida. Kagome se dirigió a Seshomaru.

_No se mueve, Seshomaru. Hice algo mal. Quizás no lo hice bien…_

_Tranquilízate, Kagome. Lo has hecho maravillosamente bien. Recuérdale que Náraku se acerca. Extiéndete hacia él con toda tu mente. Te oirá y despertará._

_Inuyasha, estoy en peligro. Despierta. _Observó su pecho. Cuando no ocurrió nada, lo cogió por los brazos y le sacudió gentilmente. _Despierta, hombre arrogante. Estoy en peligro aquí. Tu trabajo es mover tu hermoso trasero y rescatarme. ¿No se supone que eres mi machote que llega a rescatarme? ¡Despierta!_

Vio como el pecho de Inuyasha empezó a moverse, su brazo alcanzó la nuca de Kagome jalándola hasta ponerla bajo de él para protegerla.

_Me disparó._

Me alegro de que lo entiendas, Sherlock... Estás débil, necesitas sangre, Inuyasha, Náraku está muy cerca.

Él estaba haciendo una revisión rápida de sus heridas antes de registrar la zona.

_Tienes razón, Kagome. Está muy cerca._

Dirigió su boca a la garganta de Kagome hasta encontrar el pulso, que latía con firmeza. Su lengua acarició la zona, Kagome sintió los dientes, cerró los ojos y se relajó. Sólo él podía hacerla sentir completamente a salvo a pesar de las circunstancias.

Realmente débil, se encontró a sí misma adormecida, deslizándose hasta un estado de ensoñación. Sus brazos cayeron lejos de él a los costados. Sintió como cerraba los diminutos pinchazos en su garganta. La colocó en una posición más cómoda.

_Me llamaste hombre arrogante, Kagome. Necesitas mejorar tus modales._

_Tienes suerte de que no te dé de patadas. Me diste un susto de muerte. Y sólo recuerda, Señor Arrogante, que fue un humano el que casi acaba contigo - _Si hubiera tenido fuerzas, podría haberle golpeado, pero estaba demasiado cansada para hacer el esfuerzo.

_Sabía que no resistirías a decirme "Te lo dije". _A pesar de la debilidad de su voz, había un indicio de risa.

Kagome lo sintió entonces, su estómago se tensó en un duro nudo. _Está aquí._

_Sí, amor, lo sé. No te preocupes, duerme. Este monstruo nunca volverá a hacerte daño a ti o nadie a quien tú ames_ - su voz era tan tranquila como siempre.

_¡No!_ _No intentes obligarme a dormir. Debo estar consciente por si acaso necesitas mi ayuda._

Inuyasha no le dijo que con la debilidad que tenía ni siquiera sería capaz de romper una bolsa de plástico. Se sentó cuidadosamente, no deseaba deshacer todas las curaciones que Kagome había realizado. Necesitaría varios días de sueño en la tierra rejuvenecedora.

Náraku estaba ahora a solo unos pocos metros de distancia. Inuyasha podía oírle mientras avanzaba a través de los arbustos hacia ellos. Esperó, sentado junto a Kagome.

Este era entonces, el monstruo que había tomado el control de la vida de Kagome a tan temprana edad. Náraku. Envió su voz, esa arma perfecta, hacia la noche.

– Vendrás a mí, desarmado. Náraku.

No había forma de desobedecer esa voz que podía hechizar tan fácilmente. Náraku salió al descubierto, con ambas manos vacías y a plena vista. Sus ojos estaban intranquilos, parpadeando rápidamente. Estaba enfermo, su mente retorcida, procesaba sus pensamientos de modo antinatural. Inuyasha comprendió entonces que había pensado que Náraku era un campista o un excursionista porque el hombre no pensaba realmente en matar a nadie. No estaba planeándolo. Se consideraba a sí mismo un buen hombre, un hombre que amaba a su niña. Por lo tanto él no hacía ninguna cosa mala.

Ha causado mucho daño a Kagome, Náraku. – Dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente.

El cuerpo ligero de Kagome temblaba. Estaba demasiado débil para sentarse junto a su compañero. Tenía su cabeza en el regazo de Inuyasha y las manos de él en su pelo. Tocó la mente de Inuyasha, encontrándole tranquilo, en paz. Se deslizó en la mente de él, permitió que su paz la inundara. Sabía que Inuyasha tenía que destruirle.

Inuyasha miró a Náraku, no dio la orden en voz alta. No quiso que Kagome lo escuchara.

Náraku se llevó las manos a la garganta mientras empezaba a luchar en busca de aire. Inuyasha se concentró en el pecho del hombre. Su corazón empezaba a detenerse, la sangre se espesaba, sus venas estaban colapsadas; Náraku se estremeció y se vino abajo bruscamente, sentándose sobre la nieve que cubría el suelo, después perdió el equilibrio hasta yacer inmóvil.

Kagome solo pudo quedarse mirando con asombro.

¿Eso era todo? Después de años de vivir atormentada, ella no podía ser liberada tan fácilmente. Tan tranquilamente. Levantó la mirada hacia Inuyasha.

_¿Se acabó? ¿Está realmente muerto?_

Está muerto. – Dijo en voz alta, sabiendo que ella necesitaba oír pronunciar las palabras.

Kagome cerró los ojos, desmayándose por primera vez en su vida.

Exhausto, Inuyasha permitió que Seshomaru hiciera la mayor parte del trabajo mientras convocaba partículas de energía del cielo y las envió a quemar por completo el cuerpo de Náraku. Al terminar, se recostó junto a su compañera, apoyando la cabeza de ella sobre su hombro. Fue solo entonces cuando noto que ella estaba cubierta por su sangre. La última cosa que quería era que Kagome se despertara en este estado. Iba a tener que concederle que podía ser que hubiera sido un poco arrogante en lo que a Náraku concernía. Además ella no iba a dejarle en paz con eso.

_Ahora mismo necesitas ir a la tierra – _escuchó la voz de su hermano.

_Rin dice que acudas bajo tierra inmediatamente, y lleva a tu compañera contigo. Ella ha entregado demasiada de su energía para sanarte._

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza mientras acunaba a Kagome entre sus brazos. Sesshomaru tenía que tener la última palabra. Así era él.

_Sólo porque yo siempre tengo razón…_

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Sólo falta un capítulo… y en base a un extracto de otro libro de la autora de la historia, haré el Epílogo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews…**

**Besos!!!! ; )**


	17. Una Familia

**El Guardián Oscuro**

**Capítulo 17**

**Una familia**

Kagome llevaba sólo una fina bata de seda, se encontraba sentada con la mente fija en lo que dentro de unas horas estaba a punto de pasar… estaba muy nerviosa, inquieta…

El calor de la chimenea de la casa de Inuyasha era perfecto, las llamas hacían que las sombras de los muebles se proyectaran sobre las paredes… no quería pensar…

Trató de distraerse leyendo el periódico.

Inuyasha estaba en su escritorio, con su computadora… tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que le provocaba el nerviosismo de Kagome.

Ella dirigía de vez en cuando una mirada hacia él… le parecía el hombre más guapo del mundo… el más sexy… levantó el periódico rápidamente para evitar seguir observándolo.

¿Qué pasa Kagome?

Nada… ¿por qué lo dices?

Estás nerviosa… diría que un poco alterada… tal vez sea normal antes de la boda…

Claro que no estoy nerviosa… Inuyasha ahora que lo mencionas no sé porque tienes tanto interés en celebrar ésta ceremonia. Tú dijiste que de acuerdo a las costumbres de los carpatianos tú y yo ya estamos casados.

Creo que estas intentando evadir ésta situación. Pero digas lo que digas no te servirá de nada… he visto en tu mente la importancia que tiene para ti la boda.

Mírame, Inuyasha.

Él dirigió toda su atención a ella.

Antes significaba mucho… ahora entiendo que lo que importa es el compromiso que existe entre nosotros dos, sin importar las ceremonias que se lleven a cabo ante las demás personas. Tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro… eso es lo más importante.

Así es, lo importante es el compromiso entre nosotros dos…. – hizo una pausa que ocasionó naciera en Kagome una ligera esperanza – sin embargo, creo que la ceremonia humana es muy bonita. Además mi hermano y Rin han hecho un largo viaje para estar con nosotros. Y créeme he estado soportando sus burlas y comentarios absurdos sobre la supuesta dominación que ejerces sobre mí. Así que vas a tener que seguir con todo esto aunque sólo sea para compensarme por todo lo que mi hermano me ha hecho pasar - Inuyasha se había puesto de pie y observaba el jardín.

Ante su respuesta Kagome cambió de estrategia.

Inuyasha, por qué no nos escondemos en alguna montaña… sólo tú y yo – dijo abrazándolo por su espalda, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

Al sentir su cuerpo Inuyasha se volteó y regresó el abrazo. Kagome se apretó de forma sugerente tratando de provocar una reacción.

Creo que estas tratando de seducirme para que faltemos a la ceremonia y dejemos plantados a los invitados, ¿no es así señorita Higurashi?

¿Y está funcionando? – respondió ella, levantando su rostro buscando los labios de él.

Él la complació rápidamente besándola tierna y lentamente, aumentando poco a poco la intensidad. Kagome estaba abriendo la camisa de Inuyasha poco a poco, quería estar en contacto con su piel.

No me importa que los invitados nos echen de menos, yo te quiero a ti Inuyasha.

¿No puedes esperar unas horas?, además, recuerdo que hoy, al despertar me tomaste por asalto.

Kagome se apartó unos centímetros, los suficientes para poder desabotonar su bata y dejarla caer.

Pues yo no estoy cansada en lo absoluto. ¿Tu sí?

Inuyasha, sólo pudo respirar profundamente y con la mente se encargó de asegurar a la puerta.

Bueno, mi deber con mi compañera es hacerla feliz, por lo tanto no me queda más remedio que mantenerte contenta.

Su ropa se desvaneció al instante y atrajo a Kagome a su lado. Ella encontró con su erección grande, palpitante… la tomó en sus manos acariciándolo lentamente, hasta hacer que quedara sin aliento. Lo empujó hasta el sillón haciendo que se sentara, quedando ella hincada a sus pies.

Creo que últimamente tengo que ayudarte a que tengas ganas de estar conmigo – lo dijo suavemente, sabiendo perfectamente lo que provocaba cuando hablaba de ese modo, continuaba acariciando la parte más sensible del cuerpo de Inuyasha, quien sólo pudo exhalar y no podía quitar la vista del rostro de su compañera.

No estoy segura de lo que deseas que haga…

Inuyasha sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa y con sus manos tomó el rostro de Kagome.

Yo te voy a mostrar claramente lo que deseo… abre la boca – la dirigió haciendo que rodeara su erección de forma deliciosa, lo único que pudo hacer fue echar para atrás su cabeza disfrutando lo que su compañera hacía y con sus manos llevando el ritmo de la deliciosa actividad.

Kagome… - Inuyasha sólo pudo decir su nombre, en ese momento él había olvidado la boda, los invitados a excepción del placer que estaba sintiendo.

Kagome estaba feliz por la reacción que provocaba en él… aunque lo que había comenzado como una maniobra que distrajera la atención de Inuyasha en la boda, se había convertido en una maravillosa experiencia, como siempre que estaba con él.

Kagome…

Ella alzó su rostro cuando escucho su nombre y mostró una seductora sonrisa. Dirigió sus propias manos a su cuerpo, acariciando suavemente y de forma muy erótica sus senos deslizándolas hacia abajo. La respiración de Inuyasha se apresuró cuando vio como la mano de ella desapareció entre sus piernas moviéndose de forma sensual. Inuyasha no soportó más la espera y la acercó a él llevando la mano de ella directamente a su boca, saboreándola. Sin más la subió a su regazo sentándola a horcadas sobre él, penetrándola centímetro a centímetro.

Kagome tenía el control, él sólo la agarraba a la altura de las caderas, extendiendo caricias en las nalgas ayudándola de acuerdo a los movimientos que ella marcaba.

Inuyasha la observó cabalgando sobre él, su cuerpo reflejaba las llamas de la chimenea que alumbraba la estancia. El ritmo se intensificó y la empujó contra él hasta que empezó a gemir como ella, era un acto que reflejaba la pasión, la lujuria que existía entre ellos, sexo duro y caliente.

Inuyasha atrajo el rostro de Kagome a su altura y la besó salvajemente. Sus mentes estaban unidas, compartiendo la excitación. Ambos se agitaron, una tormenta de placer se desató sobre ellos ardiendo al mismo tiempo.

Kagome se recostó en el pecho de su amante, de su compañero, mientras estaban aún unidos calmando ambos su respiración.

Te amo, Inuyasha. Vámonos sólo tú y yo. Como cuando estuvimos en la cueva, ¿sí?

La tomó en sus brazos deshaciendo su unión, sentándola en el sofá.

¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de casarte conmigo? – le preguntó, besándola tiernamente.

Kagome se acercó a él, recargando su rostro en su fuerte pecho, ocultando su rostro.

No es que no desee casarme contigo Inuyasha. Es la boda… ¡¡Todo el mundo me va a estar observando!! Y no conozco a la mitad de los invitados… además van a venir esas personas importantes de tu pueblo. Aidan el famoso empresario de San Francisco, Sango la famosa cantante y su grupo… yo no sabía que ellos eran carpatianos…

Kagome se limpió y cubrió su cuerpo con la bata como lo hacían los carpatianos, Inuyasha se sentía orgulloso de cómo iba asimilando sus habilidades. Hizo que su respiración y el ritmo de su corazón se relajaran.

Ya te comenté que sólo había invitado a Aidan pero su hermano Miroku y su compañera Sango estaban de visita y por eso los invité. Además tú has invitado a todo el cuerpo de policía. – al decir esto, Inuyasha también se había vestido.

Kagome se sentía insegura, Sango era una mujer muy guapa y elegante… una mujer como la que Inuyasha se merecía.

Estás hermosa con tu vestido de novia amor. _Mi novia. _Además eres la mujer más hermosa, guapa e increíblemente sexy.

Kagome lo miró con los ojos a punto del llanto.

¡Nunca he llevado tacones en mi vida! ¡Y si tropiezo! – estaba muy nerviosa retorciendo sus dedos.

Inuyasha detuvo el movimiento nervioso de sus manos llevándolas a su boca besándolas suavemente.

El vestido de novia es largo, puedes llevar el calzado que quieras amor…

¿Y cuando llegue la hora de que me quites la liga? ¡Todos los verían!

Inuyasha la atrajo y la abrazó fuertemente, sabía que estaba buscando pretextos para no exponerse ante la gente que acudiría a la boda.

No te preocupes, amor. Cuando llegue ese momento yo hare que todo mundo vea unas elegantes zapatillas.

¡Y si se te olvida!

Nunca se me olvida lo que es importante para ti – dijo en su oído, besando poco a poco su cuello.

¿Quién más vendrá a la boda?

El alcalde y…

No me refiero a ellos, me refiero a tu pueblo.

A nuestro pueblo, amor. Vienen a parte de Miroku y Sango, los integrantes de su grupo, así como la hija del Príncipe de nuestra raza, él también tenía la intención de venir pero algunos asuntos lo han retrasado en los Montes Cárpatos. Además me interesa mucho ver a Sango a Darius quien funge como el guardaespaldas del grupo musical, porque según Seshomaru también son mis hermanos, perdidos hace muchos siglos y a quienes considerábamos muertos.

¿Tu familia? ¡Hay! Creo que no voy a poder Inuyasha…

Por supuesto que podrás, yo estaré junto a ti. Además ellos también son tu familia. Verás que te encantará, será la boda de tus sueños.

¿Sabes? Todo esto es aterrador.

Dices que es aterrador cuando tú misma se ha enfrentado a vampiros y persigue como loca a criminales… tranquilízate amor… - Inuyasha dirigió su mirada a la puerta - Rin ya viene por el pasillo para ayudarte con el vestido.

Dame un beso Inuyasha… si no saldré corriendo de huyendo de aquí.

Inuyasha se aseguró de quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

La boda fue un gran acontecimiento. El jefe de Kagome la acompañó hacia el altar. Kagome no tuvo tiempo de sentirse intimidada por los invitados, su vista estaba fija en Inuyasha que la esperaba en el altar, a su lado su hermano Seshomaru.

Estaba espectacularmente guapo y elegante, la dejaba sin aliento. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo que debía. Amaba a Inuyasha, lo amaría por toda la eternidad.

Ahora, después de tantos años de soledad, él le daría una familia.

**Fin**

**Falta el Epílogo ; )**


	18. Epílogo

**El Guardián Oscuro**

**Epílogo**

Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban en una pequeña cabaña escondida en los Montes Cárpatos, estaban discutiendo, sin embargo, su acalorado dialogo se vio interrumpido al sentir la llegada de un ser muy poderoso.

Habían ido ahí a la tierra natal de Inuyasha, porque Raven la compañera de vida del príncipe de su raza Mikhail, había decidido reunir a su pueblo en una celebración de navidad. Ella al igual que Kagome había sido una humana con poderes fuera de lo común y quería tener una reunión y que mejor pretexto que la Navidad.

Al sentir la presencia de un extraño Kagome se transformó en niebla, sin darle la oportunidad a Inuyasha de detenerla.

Mikhail se acercaba a la cabaña, Inuyasha apareció frente a él. Hasta el propio príncipe, un carpatiano poderoso, se sintió impresionado.

Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo Inuyasha - se abrazaron, tenía mucho, mucho tiempo que no se veían.

Vengo a darles la bienvenida a nombre de Raven, quien se encuentra muy ocupada con los preparativos - hizo una pausa – Inuyasha, ¿podrías decirle a tu compañera que deje de apuntarme.

No le gustará para nada que la hayas descubierto… ¿sabes?, es policía y sus habilidades se han incrementado con la transformación. Estará muy enojada.

En realidad no tengo la más remota idea de donde se encuentra. Sólo siento que está cerca y apuntándome con un arma. Conozco su fama de no querer quedarse en casa, donde pertenece.

Por encima de su cabeza, la forma de Kagome apareció descendiendo poco a poco, con el arma en sus manos, apuntando directamente al corazón del visitante.

Inuyasha se acercó e hizo que Kagome bajara el arma.

No puedes amenazar al príncipe. Eso no se hace – dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa, le encantaba verla enojada.

Sólo iba a disparar si seguía con la idea de que las mujeres debemos quedarnos en casa esperando al héroe.

Bueno, por lo menos aceptas que soy tu héroe – contestó sonriendo y abrazándola fuertemente.

La respuesta que obtuvo de Kagome fue gélida mirada.

Bueno – interrumpió Mikhail – sólo vengo a darles la bienvenida y a saber si se encuentran bien, hace un rato escuche un ruido muy fuerte en esta zona.

Estamos bien Mikhail y por favor dile a Raven que agradecemos su invitación – contestó tratando de cambiar el tema.

Muy bien, los esperamos dentro de 2 horas en la posada. Iré a ver a los otros invitados. Nos vemos en un rato – desapareció muy rápido dejando una estela de poder en el lugar en el que había estado.

Inuyasha no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Kagome había deshecho su abrazo y caminaba en dirección al bosque. La discusión que tenían antes de que Mikhail llegara iba a reanudarse.

Regresa inmediatamente, Kagome.

La única respuesta que recibió antes de volver su atención completamente hacia ella, fue una bola de nieve directa en el rostro.

¡Tú y tus tontas ordenes, cuando vas a entender que no me gusta que me hables como si fuera tu súbdito! ¡Te burlaste de mí! El hecho de que haya hecho estallar el horno no significa que no sepa cocinar como lo has dicho…, - la aventó otra bola de nieve que no llegó a su destino, Inuyasha estaba preparado - ¡Retira lo dicho!

Kagome, no sabes cocinar… debes aceptarlo. ¡Además a quien le importa! Te aseguro que a mí no… el problema es que ahora hay un boquete enorme en la cabaña, afortunadamente Mikhail no vio la condición en la que se encuentra el lugar que nos prestó para quedarnos. Así que será mejor que te quedes junto a mí, donde pueda vigilarte.

No entiendes que el horno no estaba funcionando bien y por lo tanto lo arregle…

Pues ahora yo no diría que ya está arreglado.

Pues yo no tuve nada que ver, hubo una especie de corto circuito o algo así… no puedes echarme la culpa de eso también.

De acuerdo, tu no fuiste le responsable pero eso no quita el hecho de que no sabes cocinar, no se para que Raven envió un mensaje de que debíamos llevar parte de la cena de esta noche. Nosotros no cenamos.

Sabes que lo hizo por los humanos que compartirán con nosotros la celebración – en ese momento su enojo aumentaba y aprovechando sus habilidades lanzó contra Inuyasha cuatro bolas de nieve que no llegaron a tocarlo, mientras reanudaba su caminata hacia el bosque, muy enfadada.

Ven aquí Kagome, por favor – vio que Kagome no pretendía hacerle caso por lo que cambió de táctica. Hizo algunos movimientos con las manos preparando alrededor de 20 bolas de nieve empezando a lanzarlas hacia ella y aprovechar su distracción empezando a correr para retenerla.

Al percatarse del "ataque", Kagome decidió cambiar de forma y transformarse en un leopardo de las nieves tratando de huir.

¡¡Pero qué haces!! – le gritó, pero ante la falta de respuesta de su compañera decidió tomar la misma forma para alcanzarla. El leopardo macho era considerablemente más grande que la hembra y rápidamente le dio alcance, deteniéndola con su cuerpo.

No entendía su comportamiento, Kagome lo amenazó mostrando sus colmillos, pero a Inuyasha le pareció que en realidad su estado de ánimo estaba por los suelos, incluso estaba llorando.

_¿Qué pasa, Kagome? Esto no es por la explosión del horno, dime que te molesta. Sabes que no soporto ver te sufrir._

Kagome empezó a cambiar y adquirió su forma humana seguida de Inuyasha, quien la mantuvo abrazada, se sentaron a la orilla de un árbol.

No sé, no sé qué me pasa. Pero quiero llorar todo el tiempo, por cualquier cosa.

Él la atrajo más a su cuerpo regulando su temperatura.

¿Desde cuándo pasa esto? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

No importa Inuyasha, supongo que me siento abrumada por la reunión, nunca he estado rodeada de tanta gente, es decir, mi trabajo era una cosa pero aquí es otra. Son tantas personas que no sé, a nivel de relaciones personales, tú lo sabes bien, no soy muy buena. Tal vez sólo sean los nervios.

Inuyasha acarició su rostro y encontró lágrimas. El corazón le dio un vuelco, no le gustaba verla así, era demasiado raro verla tan vulnerable. Ni siquiera cuando era atormentada por Náraku, había demostrado sentirse como lo hacía en esos momentos.

Voy a revisarte Kagome, tal vez se trate de algún efecto de la transformación.

Tal vez, últimamente no me he sentido bien. Me siento cansada.

Debiste decirme como te sentías.

No quería preocuparte, seguramente es algo sin importancia.

Tú eres mi prioridad Kagome. Siempre. Estoy consciente que adaptarte a nuestro estilo de vida ha sido difícil. Pensé que querías venir, no me imagine que te sentirías nerviosa por una reunión.

Es que si quería venir, pero ahora, no lo sé – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

No llores por favor, prefiero que te enfades conmigo a verte llorar – le dijo besándola tiernamente.

Kagome trató de mostrar una sonrisa pero no pudo enseñarla mucho tiempo. Sabía que ése no era un comportamiento lógico en ella, no era normal que se mostrara tan sentimental ante las cosas y que quisiera llorar por todo. Era como si quisiera ocultarse de todos a excepción de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tomó con su dedo una lágrima y se la llevó a la boca, a Kagome le pareció un gesto tierno y sexy, sintió emoción en su estómago.

Deja que te examine, sólo quiero asegurarme que todo está en orden.

De acuerdo, no me gusta verte preocupado.

Su espíritu se separó de su cuerpo, Inuyasha entró en el cuerpo de Kagome, una sensación de calor empezaba a recorrerla. No había prisa, se ocupo de revisar su sangre, su corazón, sus pulmones; todo estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Se dirigió más abajo… por primera vez en su vida su concentración desapareció y regresó de manera abrupta a su cuerpo. Estaba sudando y el ritmo de su corazón estaba muy acelerado. Se le quedó viendo fijamente, Kagome nunca lo había visto así.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está mal? – Kagome se estaba asustando.

No…. No. Nada va mal. De hecho todo está muy bien – hizo una pausa tratando de recuperar el ritmo tranquilo en su respiración. _¿Qué sabes de bebés?_

¡¡¿Bebés?!! Nada, y quiero seguir así… - Kagome se había retirado del abrazo de Inuyasha. Estaba muy tensa.

Hace muchos años que no tengo contacto con un bebé – llegó el recuerdo de su hermano Sota cuando era pequeño.

Nuestras mujeres saben siempre cuando pueden quedar embarazadas…

¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

No sé… supongo que debí darme cuenta…

Pero…. Pero… ¿no se supone que tú tienes el control de todo?... tú lo controlas todo… como no te diste cuenta…

No preste atención.

¡¡¡¿Cómo que no prestaste atención?!!! Puedes controlar los elementos de la naturaleza, transformarte… ¡¡¿cómo que no prestaste atención?!!

Inuyasha suspiró y atrajo a Kagome a sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho.

He vivido muchos siglos, Kagome. Nunca he pensado… en ningún momento pensé en bebés. Cuando te encontré no me puse a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el milagro que representabas para mí y, francamente en lo único que pensé fue en checar ciclos reproductivos.

Yo tampoco pensé en eso, creo que debemos tener cuidado – dijo tratando de controlar todos los sentimientos que amenazaban con abrumarla.

Creo que es un poco tarde para eso.

Kagome no entendía, no quería entender…

¿A qué te refieres?

Estas embarazada de nuestro hijo.

Kagome se puso de pié. Estaba caminando de un lado a otro.

Inuyasha, esto no tiene gracia… nada de bebés… Inuyasha tu nunca dijiste que querías tener hijos…

Nunca bromearía con algo así. Estas embarazada, lo vi en tu cuerpo acurrucado, sano y salvo.

Debes estar equivocado… no puedo ser mamá, nunca he pensado… nunca he imaginado que yo podría ser madre.

Debo aceptar que esto también me sorprendió, ahora que estoy seguro de su existencia puedo escuchar el latido de su corazón, fuerte. Si tú pones atención también podrás hacerlo, estarás consciente de su presencia en tu cuerpo.

Pero…

Inuyasha se levantó y la abrazó nuevamente.

Escucha, esto explica tus cambios de humor, las lágrimas… puedes comprobarlo tú misma.

Estas equivocado – Kagome necesitaba que estuviera equivocado, decidió comprobarlo por sí misma. Se concentró convirtiéndose en luz y se dirigió a su propio organismo.

Ahí estaba, una nueva vida. Un pequeño corazón latiendo. Una parte de ella y de Inuyasha.

Retomó su cuerpo, sentía como Inuyasha continuaba abrazándola. Kagome estaba tranquila, asimilando la situación.

Debí darme cuenta.

Yo, debí darme cuenta. Tu salud es mi prioridad, pero creo que no puse la atención suficiente.

¿Qué vamos a hacer Inuyasha? No tengo idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé, hace tanto tiempo… - el pequeño ser que crecía en ella le había robado el corazón. Tenía miedo de sentirse completa ahora que tenía a su lado a Inuyasha y a su hijo… que bien sonaba: _su hijo._

Supongo que tener un bebé – a través de éstas palabras, Kagome pudo sentir la emoción de Inuyasha, también era algo totalmente inesperado para él, estaba feliz. El corazón de ella estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad, pero también de incertidumbre por el futuro que les esperaba.

Inuyasha tomó el rostro de su compañera en sus manos y la besó tiernamente. La besó en las mejillas, en los párpados, en la nariz, hasta llegar nuevamente a su boca.

¿No tienes miedo Inuyasha?

Ustedes dos son lo más importante de mi vida. Te amo.

Era eso lo que necesitaba oír. Aunque la situación la asustaba terriblemente, sabía que Inuyasha estaba a su lado.

Estas temblando, debemos volver a la cabaña.

Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿crees que puedas arreglar el boquete que provoque con el horno? - le dijo mientras caminaban en dirección a la cabaña, después del shock recibido por la noticia estaba recuperándose… además… pensó que si Inuyasha podía hacerse a la idea de tener un bebé ella también sería capaz. Aunque por supuesto no iba a tocarlo hasta que tuviera tres años de edad.

Inuyasha movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Qué? ¿Estás leyendo mis pensamientos? Además, es muy justo que tú te ocupes de él hasta que tenga tres años, después yo me haré cargo…

Has dicho "él". ¿Crees que será un niño?

Debe ser un varón. Definitivamente no sabría qué hacer con una niña. Además pobrecita, tú nunca la dejarías que se apartara de tu vista y asustarías a cualquier chico que se acercara a ella.

Un gruñido de protesta salió del pecho de Inuyasha.

¿Lo ves? La sola idea te molesta.

Yo nunca me enojo…

Kagome se colocó delante de él, provocando que se detuviera. Uno de sus brazos de dirigió a su cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella, haciendo que sus senos se recargaran en su musculoso pecho. Lo besó apasionadamente obteniendo una respuesta instantánea de él. Él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, alzándola del piso poniéndola a su altura.

MMM…. Debemos reparar el boquete de la cabaña – dijo Kagome separándose del delicioso beso que estaba recibiendo.

Si debemos repararla…

¿Por qué siento que hay un "pero" de por medio?

Se debemos repararla _pero_ antes quiero hacerte el amor.

Kagome estaba feliz, estaba al lado del ser que amaba y pronto tendría un hijo. _Su hijo._

**FIN**


End file.
